Link of Us
by Agehashiroi
Summary: Setelah turun derajat, Hinata harus menikah dengan seorang Presdir ternama. Bukan hanya tidak saling mencintai, tapi Hinata juga harus bersabar menghadapi lelaki egois yang satu ini dengan tinggal serumah dengannya."Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenal Hyuuga Neji?"/"Hei, Sasuke bicara apa padamu?"/"Kau mau tahu rasa sakitku yang sebenarnya?"/ update! CHAPTER 4
1. Chapter 1

**Link of Us**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Halo semuanya! Perkenalkan saya author baru di fanfic **

**(Sebenarnya udah lama cuma baru buat fic sekarang) u_u  
**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan fic saya ya semuanya!  
**

**Karena saya suka GaaHina, jadi untuk memulai debut saya, GaaHina aku jadikan pair fic pertama saya  
**

**wohoho,sebenernya sih mau Rate M cuma bingung, mungkin ntar aja dinaikinnya  
**

**Kepada para Senpai, mohon bantuannya atas kritik dan saran!  
**

**Maaf demi kemajuan cerita chara agak OOC ;V;  
**

**silahkan membaca!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Hinata! Kudengar kau menolak lagi permintaan dari anak Kepala perusahaan di kota sebelah!" seru lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut panjang tergerai di pundaknya. Dilihat dari wajahnya, umurnya sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Ia tidak muda lagi.

"Tou-san, ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk kamarku! Ini masih terlalu pagi!" seru Hinata tidak kalah kencang seraya melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Hinata tampak sibuk merobek-robek kertas lamaran perjodohan yang bertumpuk di mejanya

"Hinata, kau tidak perlu memikirkan perusahaan keluarga kita, dengan sibuk bekerja dan menolak seluruh lamaran yang datang kepadamu!" laki-laki yang bernama Hiashi itu lalu duduk di sebelah anak perempuannya yang masih sibuk membereskan perlengkapan kerjanya.

"Hm.. bukan karena itu, Tou-san.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya yang masih menatap kaca di depan wajahnya itu.

"Dengarkan aku, sekali lagi kudengar kau menolak lamaran orang, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu bekerja lagi!" Hiashi lalu segera bangun dari duduknya dan keluar dengan terburu-buru.

Selesainya memasang make-up tipis di wajahnya, Hinata segera menatap arah luar kamarnya lewat jendela kecil di kamarnya. Terlihat sebuah bangunan tinggi. Perusahaan milik keluarganya yang bangkrut tahun lalu karena seorang pegawai yang membawa kabur uang milik perusahaan dan meninggalkan hutang atas nama keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga dari Hinata.

"Perampok sialan! Harusnya kau jatuh ke laut!" umpat Hinata sebal dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata yang kehilangan semua hartanya, harus membayar hutang yang ditinggalkan pegawai itu hingga tak terhitung jumlahnya. Setelah perusahaan keluarganya bangkrut, Hinata langsung kerja untuk membantu membiayai kehidupan keluargnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah disaat keadaan keluarga kita begini, kan?" desis Hinata dalam hati. Ia lalu menggeleng kepala-nya cepat dan langsung segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja putih panjang dan kamisol manis didalamnya. Rok selutut serta sepatu hak tipis sudah melengkapi tubuhnya. Gadis berumur 23 tahun itu kini terlihat menawan di kaca kamarnya. Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika orang melihat Hinata dua kali saat berpapasan.

"Baiklah, Hinata! Ini hari pertamamu bekerja di Perusahaan terbesar di Kota ini, bukan? Kau harus semangat!" ujar Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri yang tampaknya berhasil.

Setelah mengambil tas miliknya, Hinata segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya adik perempuan satu-satunya itu sedang lahap memakan roti panggang yang tampaknya dibuat oleh gadis itu sendiri.

"Hanabi, belum siap-siap Sekolah?" tanya Hinata seraya membuat makanan untuknya.

"Ah, sebentar lagi. Hari ini hari pertamamu di perusahaan besar itu, ya? Berjuanglah." gadis kecil itu tersenyum simpul sambil tetap memegang roti di tangannya.

"Iya, terimakasih, Hanabi!"

Setelah berpamitan, Hinata segera keluar dari rumahnya yang tergolong sederhana bagi mantan anak presdir perusahaan besar. Sebenarnya, Hinata bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Ayahnya membeli rumah itu sedangkan hutang kepada para bank masih bertumpuk dulu? Tanpa pusing-pusing, Hinata langsung menuju ke arah stasiun kereta berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

* * *

"Seharusnya aku jalan lebih cepat." ucap Hinata dalam hati. Rumah Hinata yang berada cukup jauh dari stasiun, membuat Hinata harus berangkat 1 jam sebelum kereta berangkat atau Ia akan terlambat. Kebiasaan yang berlangsung cukup lama ini membuat Hinata sadar betapa susahnya menjadi orang yang tidak memiliki kendaraan.

Hinata lalu berdiri di belakang garis kuning menunggu datangnya kereta yang akan datang 5 menit lagi. Sembari menunggu, Ia mainkan rambut biru tuanya yang tergerai panjang sampai sepinggang itu. Belum smepat Ia menggambil ponsel dengan niat melihat jam, tiba-tiba Hinata merasa ada yang menarik ujung rok-nya. Dengan perlahan Ia memutar kepalanya dan melihat anak lelaki kecil sedang menangis seraya memegang roknya.

"Ya tuhan, ada apa?" seru Hinata bingung melihat anak itu menangis semakin kencang.

"Nak, anakmu berisik sekali menangisnya." ujar seorang Ibu-ibu paruh baya melirik Hinata sinis.

"T-Tapi, dia bukan..." Hinata lalu menatap kembali anak itu dengan beribu tanya.

"Kak, aku kehilangan Ibu-ku, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana pos polisinya." ujar anak kecil itu sambil terus menangis. Hinata lalu menatap jam di ponselnya. Sudah pukul setengah 7 dan Hinata harus sudah datang di kantornya pukul 7 pagi ini.

"A-Ah.." Hinata lalu melihat sekeliling kereta. Seluruhnya yang Ia lihat tampak pura-pura tidak melihat kejadian itu. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke sana! Ayo, cepat kakak akan membawamu!" Hinata membuka tangannya lebar.

"Tapi, tubuhku kotor." anak itu menggeleng. Hinata lalu mulai menyadari bahwa tubuh anak itu basah karena lumpur.

"Sudah, aku juga harus terburu-buru! Ayo cepat!" Hinata lalu mengangkat anak itu dan segera menuju ke pos polisi terdekat.

Dari jauh, ada dua orang laki-laki yang melihat hal itu dibalik tembok tanpa Hinata sadari.

"Jadi itu..Hyuuga Hinata?"

"P-Pak presdir! Sudah pukul segini, anda harus segera menuju ke Kantor!" Ujar seorang lelaki berambut coklat gugup.

"Diam kau. Ayo, cepat pergi."

* * *

"Terlambat 30 menit!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah dengan name-tag bertuliskan 'Tayuya' diatasnya.

"Aku minta maaf!" Hinata membungkuk dalam. Ia yang mengira bahwa akan datang tepat waktu, rupanya malah datang 30 menit lebih lambat. Selain itu, bukan hanya terlambat, baju Hinata yang awalnya bersih sudah sukses terkena lumpur dari anak yang ia gendong tadi.

"Apa kau tidak tahu ini perusahaan besar? Kalau dengan penampilanmu begini, bisa-bisa perusahaan ini dipandang sebelah mata, kau tahu?" ujar wanita itu sambil berdecak pinggang.

Hinata lalu kembali membungkuk. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali kata 'maaf' keluar dari mulutnya tetapi wanita di hadapannya tidak kunjung berhenti mengomeli-nya.

"Sebutkan namamu!" lanjut wanita itu sembari mengambil bolpen dari kantungnya.

"H-Hyuuga...Hyuuga Hinata." jawab Hinata ragu-ragu.

Mendengar nama itu, wanita bernama Tayuya itu langsung tersenyum tipis. "Pantas aku pernah melihat wajahmu. Ternyata kau anak dari pemilik Perusahaan terbesr yang akhirnya jatuh. Hm, bagaimana rasanya menjadi bawahan, Nona?" Tayuya memandang lekat mata indigo Hinata yang terlihat makin gugup.

"Maaf, tapi aku bekerja disini bukan untuk ditanyai mengenai hal itu." Hinata menjawabnya terbata-bata dengan perlahan Ia menoleh kesampingnya untuk tidak lagi bertemu pandang dengan wanita dihadapannya itu.

"Kau.."

"Tayuya, kerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tiba-tiba seorang Bapak tua memasuki ruangan itu dan mendekati Hinata. Hinata melihatnya dengan seksama. Dari tampangnya, Hinata yakin dia bukan orang sembarangan.

"P-presdir! Maafkan saya! Saya permisi dulu. Hinata-san, ayo ikut aku." Tayuya lalu menarik lengan Hinata kasar.

"Tunggu, Tayuya. Aku ada perlu dengan gadis ini. Silahkan kau kembali." Bapak-bapak itu tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan Tayuya keluar sendirian. Hinata yang hanya berdua dengannya mulai merasa gugup dan memainkan kedua jarinya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu." ujar Bapak bertubuh besar itu pelan.

"Ma-maaf?" Hinata menatapnya bingung. Dengan segera, lelaki itu langsung menyentuh kedua pundak Hinata.

"Ya, kau memang sudah besar. Bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu? Hiashi-san." laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis dan tetap memegang kedua pundak Hinata erat.

"Ah..Tou-san? Dia baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum dengan paksa.

"Syukurlah. Namaku Sabaku, berikan salamku padanya. Dia pasti langsung tahu dengan nama itu. Selamat bekerja, Hinata-san." setelah pamit, lelaki itu segera keluar dari ruangan putih itu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bertanya-tanya dengan kejadian yang hanya berlangsung 30 detik itu.

* * *

"Tou-san! Touuu-san!" Hinata buru-buru lari ke ruang tamu dimana Ayahnya biasa membaca buku disana. Ditemukannya Ayah bermarga 'Hyuuga' itu cepat.

"Apa?"

"Sabaku! Apa Ayah kenal dengan nama Sabaku?" tanya Hinata langsung ke inti masalah. Dimata Hinata, wajah Ayahnya sekarang mengatakan bahwa 'Tentu saja aku tahu' itu membuat Hinata langsung menjatuhkan diri ke lantai.

"Hi-hinata, kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hiashi gugup.

"Tentu saja! Dia pemilik perusahaan dimana aku bekerja sekarang." Hinata memajukan bibirnya, kesal dengan ucapan Ayahnya.

"Hinata! Jangan sampai berbuat kesalahan padanya!" Hiashi langsung memegang pundak Hinata erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"K-Kenapa?" Hinata memandang mata Ayahnya bingung.

"Karena dia yang membayar seluruh hutang perusahaan kita!" Hiashi menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam berusaha menghindari pandangan kematian milik anak perempuannya itu.

"Tidak mungkiiin! Bukankah Tou-san menabung? Uangnya, Tou-san kemana-kan?" Hinata menarik lengan baju Ayahnya erat.

"U-Untuk beli rumah ini, tentu saja."

"Tidak mungkiiin! Makanya aku bingung kenapa Tou-san bisa beli rumah seperti ini saat kita bangkrut!" desis Hinata kesal.

"Onee-chan!" tiba-tiba Hanabi datang memasuki ruang tamu dan memberikan secarik surat kepada Hinata.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kenapa tanya? Sudah pasti lamaran perjodohan, kan? Seperti biasa. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang baru lagi, dari keluarga 'Sabaku'. Semangat merobek-robeknya, ya!" Hanabi tersenyum kecil dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hiashi dan Hinata terdiam mendengar ucapan Hanabi. Bukan karena datangnya surat lamaran, itu sudah hal yang biasa bagi Hinata tapi yang mereka pusingkan adalah, tulisan 'Sabaku' yang tertulis manis di atas amplop putih itu.

"Tidak mungkiiiiiiiin!" teriak Hinata kencang.

* * *

Sebuah gaun mewah yang dirancang desainer khusus kini sudah membalut tubuh Hinata. Pakaian yang sering Hinata kenakan saat Ia masih menjadi Nona 'Hyuuga' itu semakin menonjolkan keindahan lekuk tubuh gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Hi-hinata, sudah siap?" tanya Hiashi ragu-ragu. Jujur, Ia sangat bangga bisa memiliki Hinata sebagai anaknya. Kecantikan yang diwariskan Ibunya, membuat Hiashi terkadang tidak rela memikirkan bahwa suatu hari anak ini akan diambil oleh laki-laki lain.

"Iya. Tou-san..Bagaimana ini?" Hinata menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk membatalkannya saja, kan?" Hiashi menatap Hinata bingung.

"Tapi, jika aku batalkan, aku pasti tidak akan diterima lagi jadi pegawai disana. Kita hidup dengan apa?" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Hinata, Ayahmu ini juga bekerja, kan?" Hiashi memandang Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Hm, tapi..Aku juga tidak mau selamanya membebanimu." Hinata tersenyum tipis. Melihat hal itu, Hiashi langsung menepuk kepala anaknya pelan.

"Kau sudah menjadi sangat dewasa sekarang."

"Tou-san..." Melihat senyuman dari Ayah semata wayangnya, Hinata langsung merasa bahwa Ia mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

* * *

Hotel mewah yang sudah dipesan oleh Sabaku membuat Hinata terkesima. Bukannya tidak terbiasa, Hinata sudah sangat sering mengunjungi Hotel-hotel mewah, tapi ini pertama kalinya Hinata mengunjungi Hotel pribadi milik orang yang mengundangnya itu.

"Hiashi-san! Lama tidak bertemu!" Sabaku yang sudah berdiri melihat kedatangan Hiashi dan Hinata langsung menghampiri keduanya cepat.

"Sabaku-san..tidak seharusnya anda mengirim lamaran kepada anak saya yang bodoh ini." Hiashi menunduk dalam dirasakannya pukulan sikut dari Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak sembarangan memilih. Aku sudah sering melihatnya bekerja di Perusahaanmu dulu dan aku sangat menyukainya." Tuan Sabaku itu tertawa tipis.

"Hinata, perkenalkan dirimu pada anak dari Sabaku-san." Hiashi berbisik pelan. Dengan cepat Hinata memutar bola matanya, mencari siapa yang akan menjadi calon suami-nya nanti.

"Hinata-san, anakku berada di restoran sebelah sana." Sabaku menunjuk ke arah pintu kiri yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. "Masuklah, aku dan Ayahmu sudah lama tak bertemu."

Hinata lalu setuju dan langsung menuju ke arah di balik pintu itu. Dilihatnya jejeran meja dan kursi yang mewah. Restoran Hotel kelas atas yang biasa Ia lihat kini merasuk dalam bola matanya. Tapi yang kini tertuju di matanya adalah, sesosok laki-laki yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Kalau jelek, aku akan menangis seumur hidup." gumam Hinata dalam hati seraya tertawa kecil. Ia lalu berjalan perlahan. Laki-laki itu tampak tidak mengetahui kehadiran Hinata yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Rambutnya merah marun, warna yang tidak biasa." ucap Hinata dalam hati. Dengan berani Hinata lalu segera melangkah untuk menghadapi lelaki yang berada di hadapannya ini. Sukses Hinata langsung terkesima melihat wajah lelaki yang satu itu. Kulitnya putih dan bersih, tidak terlihat cacat sedikitpun. Tapi, yang Hinata sayangkan adalah, laki-laki ini duduk sambil tertidur.

"Bodoh, kenapa dia tertidur disaat seperti ini?" Hinata memanyunkan bibir kecilnya. Ia lalu duduk di bangku sebrang lelaki itu. Seraya berhadapan, Hinata dengan polos terus memandanginya lekat.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tiba-tiba mata laki-laki itu terbuka. Mata berwarna hijau jernih membuat mata laki-laki itu tampak indah.

Mendengar ucapan sinis laki-laki itu, Hinata langsung berdiri. "Maaf, saya salah orang." Hinata lalu dengan buru-buru berusaha meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

"Hinata?" hanya dengan sepatah kata yang diucapkan laki-laki itu, Hinata langsung berhenti.

"Hmm...Jadi kau." laki-laki itu lalu memandang Hinata dari bawah sampai atas. "Biasa saja."

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata langsung mengambil gelas yang berisi air penuh disampingnya dan menyiram laki-laki itu dengan cepat.

"Jangan pernah melihat wanita dari luarnya saja, tuan!" Hinata lalu mkembali menaruh gelas di atas meja kasar. " Aku tidak percaya ini."

Laki-laki berambut marun itu masih terkaget-kaget dengan kelakuan gadis yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Ia lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengelap seluruh wajahnya yang basah karena tumpahan air yang dilayangkan tepat pada wajahnya.

Belum sempat Hinata kabur dari laki-laki itu, tiba-tiba Ayahnya dan Tuan Sabaku memasuki ruangan mewah itu.

"Gaara, kau sudah berkenalan?" ujar Tuan Sabaku yang tampaknya Ayah dari lelaki berambut merah marun itu.

"Ya, dengan sangat _terhormat_." jawab Gaara seraya tersenyum sinis ke arah Hinata yang sudah membatu.

"Tidak mungkiiin!" teriak Hinata dalam Hati. Ia lalu kembali menatap lelaki bernama Gaara itu takut-takut. Dilihatnya laki laki itu tetap tenang sambil mengeringkan pakaiannya dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya.

"Duduklah, atau kau akan sangat tidak sopan berdiri dihadapanku seperti itu." Gaara lalu berdiri dan kembali duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Mau tidak mau, Hinata harus menurut duduk di atas bangku tepat disebelah lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana, Gaara? Cantik bukan?" tanya Sabaku itu pada Gaara yang masih sibuk mengelap pakaiannya. Mendengar hal itu, Hinata langsung buru-buru melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ya, sangat." Gaara menjawabnya pelan. Mendengar jawaban itu, Hinata langsung mengumpat kesal. Ia lalu menatap Gaara perlahan.

"Dasar pembual!" ucap Hinata tanpa suara di samping Gaara. Melihat hal itu, Gaara langsung tersenyum picik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata. Aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu." Sabaku lalu menatap Hinata serius.

"A-Apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya pemilik dari perusahaan Sabaku, tapi Presdir sebenarnya adalah Gaara. Jadi, kau bisa tanya hal apapun mengenai pekerjaan pada Gaara." Hinata langsung membulatkan matanya. Lagi-lagi yang Ia lihat disampingnya adalah senyuman picik milik Gaara yang seakan berkata 'kena kau'.

"Jadi dia adalah bos-ku? Ini tidak bisa dipercayaaa." teriak Hinata dalam hati merasa kesal.

"Baiklah, Gaara. Kau sudah tentukan kapan tanggal pernikahannya?" tanya Sabaku pada Gaara yang tampaknya sudah selesai membersihkan kemejanya.

"Ya, besok."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Hinata langsung berdiri. "Tunggu dulu! Aku belum bilang sekalipun kalau aku menerima lamaran itu, bukan?"

"Hm? Jadi, kau menolaknya?" Gaara menatap Hinata menang.

"Ti-tidak.." Hinata lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kursi dan kembali duduk. Ia menatap Gaara kesal.

"Apa, Hinata? Ada yang mau kau katakan?" Gaara membalas tatapan sinis Hinata tak kalah sinis.

"Sama sekali tidak!" Hinata langsung melemparkan wajahnya ke arah sebaliknya. Dilihatnya Hiashi hanya bingung dengan apa yang harus Ia lakukan.

"Baiklah, aku senang karena anakku ini sudah terlalu lama berkutat pada kerjaannya dan tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini."

Selagi Hiashi dan Ayah dari Gaara bicara, Hinata kembali menatap sampingnya, dan yang Ia temukan adalah Gaara yang kembali tertidur.

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" teriak Hinata lagi dalam hati.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Hinata sebagai seorang wanita yang sudah menikah. Pernikahan yang berlangsung cepat kemarin, tiba-tiba ingin Hinata hapuskan bagaimanapun caranya.

"Hoi, barangmu hanya segini?" tanya Gaara yang sibuk mengangkut barang-barang Hinata kedalam bagasi mobilnya.

"Ya, maaf aku miskin." Hinata yang asik duduk di bangku mobil memajukan bibirnya tanpa menatap Gaara yang berada di sampingnya yang sibuk memasukkan barang miliknya.

"Aku tidak berkata begitu." Gaara membalas ucapan Hinata tenang sambil tetap merokok. Hinata sedikit merasa tidak enak hati. Walaupun sudah bertindak kekanak-kanakkan atau egois, Gaara tidak pernah sekalipun membentaknya bahkan saat Hinata menangis di altar karena kesal dengan pengucapan janji pernikahan Gaara yang tampak main-main.

"Sudah pamit dengan Ayahmu? Kita berangkat sekarang." Gaara langsung memasuki mobilnya dan duduk di bangku pengemudi. Mobil mewah berwarna hitam miliknya yang terpakir di depan rumah Hinata kini mulai melaju pelan.

Hinata yang duduk disamping Gaara menatapnya perlahan. Dilihatnya Gaara sibuk menyetir seraya merokok dengan tenang. Merasa dipandangi, Gaara melirik Hinata, dilihatnya wanita itu sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara yang langsung menoleh ke arah jalan tanpa melihat Hinata sedikitpun.

"Buang rokokmu, aku tidak tahan dengan asap." ucap Hinata kesal. Tanpa banyak alih, Gaara langsung mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya.

"Cukup?" Gaara melirik Hinata lagi. Melihat hal itu, Hinata langsung membalikkan wajahnya berusaha untuk tidak dipandangi lagi oleh lelaki yang berstatus suami-nya itu. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Hinata sedikit merasa malu melihat seorang laki-laki begitu menurut dengannya.

"Kita hampir sampai, tempatnya tidak jauh dari perusahaan, jadi kau tidak perlu naik kereta lagi." Gaara membuka suaranya dan memberhentikan mobilnya tepat disebuah apartemen mewah.

"A-Apartemen? Bukan rumah?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ya, aku tinggal di Apartemen, terpisah dari Ayahku." Gaara lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan segera membuka bagasi mobilnya. "Kemari, bantu aku membawa barangmu."

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata langsung keluar dan menuju ke arah bagasi mobil hitam itu. Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil koper yang berada di dalam bagasi.

"Ah, jangan yang itu. Bawa saja yang ini." Gaara mengambil koper di tangan Hinata dan memberikannya sebuah tas kecil.

"K-Kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Hm? Karena tubuh kurusmu itu tidak akan sanggup membawanya bukan?" ujar Gaara dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku bisa! Sini, berikan padaku!" Hinata lalu mengambil koper yang berada di tangan Gaara dan mengangkatnya sekuat tenaga. "Ayo cepat!"

Gaara lalu menutup bagasi mobilnya dan mengikuti Hinata seraya membawa tas kecil tadi dengan tangan kirinya. Dilihatnya Hinata yang berada di depannya sekuat tenaga membawa koper itu.

"Jangan bantu aku! Aku bisa!" seru Hinata saat memasuki bangunan apartemen itu.

"Iya,iya.." Gaara mengangguk pelan dan tetap berjalan di belakang Hinata.

"Lantai berapa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara tertekan karena barang yang ia bawa.

"26." jawab Gaara santai.

"Eh? Kenapa jauh sekali." bisik Hinata kesal.

"Sudahlah, ada lift disana, cepat naik."

"Aku mengerti, jangan bantu aku!" seru Hinata lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak membantumu." Gaara mulai gerah dengan pernyataan itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya tanpa Hinata sadari, Gaara ikut mengangkat tali belakang tas itu dengan tangan kanannya. Berusaha agar Hinata tidak mengetahuinya, Gaara sengaja terus menatap kedepan tanpa peduli menatap Hinata.

"Ah, untung liftnya besar." ucap Hinata tenang. Gaara lalu memencet tombol 26 di pintu lift. Mereka berdua tetap diam tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Hinata sendiri bingung harus menatap kemana karena Gaara sedari tadi hanya berada di belakangnya.

_DRAK_

"Eh?" tiba-tiba Lift berhenti. Lampunya padam tak bersisa, tak ada cahaya sedikitpun masuk kedalam lift itu. Bukannya tenang, Hinata langsung berteriak. "Bukaa! Kumohon, buka pintunya!"

"Hoi.. ini akan baik-baik saja." ucap Gaara tenang.

"Buka! Siapapun yang diluar! Buka pintunya!" Hinata lalu langsung menjatuhkan kopernya dan menggedor-gedor pintu lift kencang tampak tak mendengarkan Gaara.

"Hinata, tenanglah." ujar Gaara yang masih tetap tenang memandangi Hinata penuh tanya.

"Tidak! Buka! Kumohon! Gelap!" seru Hinata masih memukul pintu besi lift itu hingga terlihat darah mengalir di tangannya. "Buka! Buka! Kumohon! Siapapun! Aku tidak mau mati!"

"H-Hoi..Hinata." Gaara perlahan mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Hentikan! Tanganmu tergores oleh pintu besi itu."

"Buka pintunya! Jangan bunuh aku!"

"Hinata!" Gaara langsung menarik tubuh Hinata kedalam dekapannya. "Ada ada denganmu?" Gaara mendekap erat tubuh Hinata yang sudah berkeringat dingin dan gemetar di seluruh tubuhnya. Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, tiba-tiba Ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Cih, merepotkan." Gaara lalu duduk di sudut lift dan mengambil ponsel di dalam sakunya. "Tidak ada sinyal." Gaara lalu menaruh Hinata perlahan dan menuju ke arah tombol lift. Ditekannya sebuah tombol panggilan.

"Maaf, liftnya rusak, akan segera kami perbaiki!" terdengar suara yang keluar dari speaker kecil disamping pintu. Gaara menghela nafas lega tahu liftnya akan segera diperbaiki. Ia lalu kembali menatap Hinata yang masih pingsan dengan tubuh yang sudah basah dengan keringat. Masih teringat di dalam kepalanya. Meski tak dapat melihat wajah Hinata karena gelap, Gaara yakin bahwa wanita yang dihadapannya ini menangis.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lift mulai menyala dan berjalan lagi. Dengan cepat, Gaara membopong Hinata di pundaknya dan membawa barang-barangnya keluar saat tiba di lantai 26. Beruntung Gaara memiliki kekuatan besar untuk membawa orang dipundaknya dengan satu tangan, dan membawa koper yang lebih berat di tangan lainnya.

"Bagaimana aku membuka pintunya." pikir Gaara bingung saat sampai di kamar apartemennya. Ia lalu melepas koper ditangan kirinya dan mengambil kunci di sakunya. Dengan segera ia membuka pintunya dan menaruh Hinata pelan di atas kasur miliknya. Sebelum mengambil koper Hinata yang masih Ia tinggalkan di depan pintu, Gaara menghapus keringat di sekujur wajah Hinata dengan handuk miliknya perlahan.

"Sebenarnya..Apa yang terjadi padamu?" bisik Gaara dalam hati.

* * *

**TBC**

**Wahaha, ini gaje banget sebenernya maaf ya *sujud*  
**

**yah, ini masih permulaan jadi nggak seru maafkan sayaaa :"(  
**

**Masih belum diceritain juga gimana kehidupan mereka pas nikah ya kekeke  
**

**Dibutuhkan review kalian yang sangat membantu terlaksananya fic ini!  
**

**Terimakasih banyak!  
**

**RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Link of Us**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Halo semuanya!**

**Setelah lama tidak update, akhirnya bisa update juga /fiuh  
**

**Terimakasih atas review nya semua!  
**

**Di chapter sebelumnya, para chara banyak yang OOC tingkat tinggi ya /barunyadar/  
**

**Warning : Sinetron, Gaje, alur kecepetan, misstypo, de el el  
**

**Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan baca Fic saya semuanya /tebarmawar/  
**

**Silahkan membaca!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Cahaya matahari yang memancarkan sinarnya hingga masuk melewati korden biru tua di kamar berukuran sedang itu tampak membuat seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang masih asik melayangkan badannya di kasur empuk tampak mengerjapkan matanya karena sinar yang menembus membuat matanya silau.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Kasur single bed yang ia tiduri semalaman itu tampak kusut saat gadis tadi membuka lebar selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

"Jam berapa ini.." ucapnya pelan sambil tetap menerawang jendela yang tampak indah dengan pemandangan cerah diluarnya. Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu lalu menatap jam bulat di dinding kamarnya. Seketika matanya yang masih menyipit beberapa saat lalu, langsung melebar mengetahui bahwa arah jarum pendek saat itu tepat berada di angka 8.

"Telat!" serunya panik. Dengan segera Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar itu dan buru-buru mandi tanpa ritual yang biasa ia lakukan setiap pagi. Dilakukannya dengan secepat kilat, berusaha agar tetap terlihat cantik, gadis itu menguncir rambutnya yang masih berantakan itu diatas kepalanya.

Setelah rapih, seraya mengumpat dalam hati, Ia langsung keluar dari kamar dan dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Bukan hanya kondisi rumah yang berbeda, tapi rumah yang berantakan seperti habis perang itu membuat bulu kuduk gadis pecinta kebersihan ini merinding.

"Me-mengerikan.." ucap Hinata sedikit geli. Ia lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan, berusaha tidak menginjak barang-barang yang berserakan bak sampah di lantai.

"Apa yang mengerikan?" tiba-tiba seorang lelaki yang masih cukup asing bagi Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan menatapnya bingung. Melihat kehadiran lelaki yang memiliki cincin sama dengan yang terlingkar di jari manisnya, Hinata langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Hinata menggeleng pelan, ada rasa takut di dalam hatinya mengingat bahwa belum genap seminggu mereka saling kenal.

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup? Kemana gadis yang menumpahkan segelas anggur padaku dulu?" Gaara tersenyum tipis, sinis. Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak gugup? Hinata baru menyadari bahwa dia akan tinggal dengan lelaki di hadapannya, untuk jangka waktu yang panjang. Bukan tidak mungkin, laki-laki ini adalah laki-laki baik-baik yang tidak mungkin menyerangnya saat ia tidak menjaga diri.

"A-aku harus berangkat kerja." mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Hinata langsung bergegas menuju arah pintu.

"Tunggu." Gaara kembali membuka suaranya yang berat dan tenang secara bersamaan.

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata memutar badannya untuk menatap kembali Gaara, yang masih menggunakan kaos hitam dan celana panjang itu.

"Ini hari pertama kita tinggal bersama setelah menikah, bukankah lebih baik kalau kita bicara?" Gaara menatap Hinata datar sambil menuju arah tempat duduk yang berada di sudut ruangan dekat jendela.

"Aku tidak bisa.. Aku tidak bisa membolos begitu saja dengan pekerjaan." Hinata menggeleng cepat. Ia lalu menatap Gaara yang masih terlihat datar.

"Tenang saja, Bos-mu memperbolehkanmu cuti sehari ini." Gaara lalu menepuk sofa yang ia duduki dan memasang wajah untuk menyuruh Hinata duduk disampingnya. Tanpa peduli akan pekerjaannya, Hinata menaruh tas kerjanya dan mengikuti Gaara untuk duduk di sampingnya, atau lebih tepatnya, di sudut sofa yang sama dengan Gaara.

Diam.

Ya, mereka berdua hanya diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, baik Gaara maupun Hinata. Dua-duanya sama-sama menunggu siapa yang akan bicara terlebih dahulu, hingga akhirnya Gaara mengalah.

"Ehm.. Pertama-tama, beri tahu padaku apa yang kau suka dan apa yang kau benci." Gaara menatap mata indigo Hinata yang terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan Gaara.

"E-eh... Itu, pada makanan dasarnya aku suka segalanya, tapi.. aku menghindari makanan yang terlalu pedas, karena lidahku tidak tahan dengan makanan yang pedas, untuk hal lain, aku paling tidak tahan asap dan bulu hewan, karena aku alergi." jawab Hinata masih sedikit gugup. Gaara yang mendengarnya tampak sedang menyimpan perkataan itu di memorinya. "K-kalau Gaara-san sendiri?"

Gaara tampak berfikir. "Entahlah, aku tidak mengkhususkan apa makanan yang kusuka dan kubenci, jika itu enak, aku pasti memakannya."

Hinata tampak lega mendengar jawaban Gaara, dengan begitu, Hinata tidak perlu repot-repot membeli makanan untuk Gaara, bukan?

"Giliranmu." Gaara kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Eh? Aku.."

"Ayolah, kita harus saling adil." Gaara menatap Hinata penuh harap. Melihat hal itu, Hinata langsung mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah.. hmmm... Kenapa kau tidak membersihkan ruanganmu ini?" tanya Hinata sedikit konyol. Membuat Gaara tidak mengira dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Karena aku sibuk." jawab Gaara lugas tanpa ada tekanan sedikitpun.

"Benarkah?" Hinata menatap Gaara sedikit tidak percaya.

"Lagipula.." Gaara memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan kembali menatap Hinata. "Kita bisa membersihkannya bersama mulai sekarang, bukan?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, wajah Hinata sukses dibuat Gaara menjadi merah padam. Meskipun hanya kalimat biasa, entah mengapa nada suara Gaara membuatnya malu sendiri.

"Ya.. baiklah, aku juga mau bertanya lagi.." Hinata buru-buru mengganti pembicaraan mereka. "Apa.. kau punya pacar?"

Gaara menatap Hinata terkejut. Sekali lagi, pertanyaan konyol keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Melihat kebingungan Gaara, Hinata kembali mengkoreksi pertanyaannya.

"M-maksudku, sebelum kita menikah kau pasti punya kekasih, jadi... mungkin saja kau belum putus dengannya. Apalagi pernikahan ini karena desakan dari Ayahmu." Hinata melemparkan pandangannya, berusaha tidak menatap Gaara yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Sayang sekali, hal itu benar." Gaara menjawabnya cepat sambil tetap menatap wajah Hinata.

"Be-benar?"

"Iya, sebelum menikah aku masih menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain sampai sekarang. Bahkan setiap hari dia selalu tidur bersamaku. Tapi, semua itu berubah karena aku menikah denganmu." Gaara memperinci lagi perkataannya seraya memasang wajah sedikit sedih. Melihat hal itu, Hinata mulai merasa tidak enak dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Gaara tersenyum tipis. Ia melihat bibir Hinata sedikit kecut meski berpura-pura tampak tidak peduli.

"Tidak, aku jadi tidak enak dengan kekasihmu." Hinata menatap Gaara sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bilang langsung padanya?"

"Eh?"

"Semalam aku tidur bersamanya, dia belum tahu kalau ada dirimu. Perkenalkan dirimu, sebagai sepupuku." Gaara menatap mata indigo Hinata dan beranjak berdiri dari sofa menuju pintu kamarnya.

"B-baiklah.." Hinata tersenyum tipis. Meski ada rasa sakit di dadanya sedikit.

"Keluarlah, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu." Ujar Gaara ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Bukannya seorang gadis cantik yang keluar, tiba-tiba berlarilah seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih menuju arah Gaara. Melihat hal itu, Hinata langsung terkejut dan melebarkan matanya.

"A-Anjing?!"

"Ya, tapi hari ini aku harus mengembalikannya ke rumah keluargaku." Gaara mengangkat anjing itu dan memeluknya erat.

"K-kenapa?"

" 'tidak tahan dengan asap dan bulu hewan karena aku alergi', 'kan?" Ujar Gaara mengulang perkataan Hinata beberapa saat lalu. Hinata yang mengingat perkataannya itu langsung menunduk pelan.

"Tapi, pasti dia peliharaan kesayanganmu, bukan? Aku tidak apa-a.." belum selesai Hinata mengakhiri kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Hinata langsung bersin dengan kencangnya. Membuat Gaara bahkan anjing yang Ia pegang langsung terkaget.

"Ma-maaf.." buru-buru Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya berusaha agar tidak keluar bersin hebat tadi yang tampaknya percuma.

"Sudahlah, aku akan membawanya." Gaara menatap Hinata dengan tenang sambil memasukan anjing kesayangannya itu kedalam box hewan.

"Tidak apa-apa! Sung-" lagi-lagi bersin mulai melanda Hinata. Tubuhnya sudah terlihat merinding dan matanya mulai berair karena gatal akan bulu hewan. Melihat itu, Gaara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Aku akan pergi mengantarnya ke rumah keluargaku sekarang. Hanya 10 menit naik mobil." Gaara mengambil jaket yang tergantung di tembok dan segera memakainya. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

"Eh? Kalau begitu.. Hati-hati dijalan." Hinata mengangguk kecil. Hatinya masih tidak enak karena Gaara harus rela melepas anjing berukuran mini itu demi dirinya.

Setelah Gaara pergi, beberapa menit kemudian, bersin-bersin Hinata mulai menghilang. Dengan cepat Hinata buru-buru membasuh mukanya dan mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan pakaian rumah. Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan Apartemen itu. Ruang tamu yang berada satu ruangan dengan dapur dan meja makan membuat rumah ini tampak sempit dengan sampah dan baju-baju yang berserakan oleh pemilik apartemen itu.

"Mungkin, lebih baik aku membereskannya." Hinata tersenyum simpul. Ia lalu mengambil satu-persatu sampah yang berserakan dan langsung membuangnya kedalam plastik hitam besar. Dirapihkannya seluruh barang-barang yang diletakan sembarangan dan mengelap seluruh kaca dan tempat yang berdebu. Kadang, Hinata menemukan foto Gaara yang sudah berhamburan di lantai kamar Gaara. Membuat Hinata sesekali tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Sudah selesai!" seru Hinata senang dalam hati. Hampir 10 menit Hinata membereskan seluruh ruangan apartemen itu. Hinata bisa dibilang apik. Gadis cantik yang tergolong pandai dalam membersihkan rumah ini juga senang sekali memasak. Hampir seluruh kepandaian Hinata membuatnya pernah di juluki 'Istri idaman' oleh para pekerja di Perusahaan Hyuuga dulu.

Setelah seleai membersihkan ruangan itu, Hinata menyenderkan pundaknya ke sofa empuk yang berada di ruang tamu. Ia melihat arah jarum jam. Sudah 15 menit berlalu dan Gaara belum kunjung datang kembali kerumah. Merasa bosan, Ia segera menuju ke arah luar gedung apartemen. Dilihatnya jejeran pohon yang terususun rapih di depan gedung Apartemennya. Terdapat taman kecil di depannya serta jejeran gedung Apartemen lainnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ada tempat seperti ini." Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat langit yang mulai cerah pagi itu. Musim gugur akan berganti ke musim dingin beberapa minggu lagi, membuat suasana kota tampak dingin. Hinata tampak senang memikirkan datangnya musim dingin. Itu artinya sebentar lagi Natal, dan Hinata sangat menyukai Natal.

"Selamat pagi." terdengar suara gadis yang terlihat lebih tua dari Hinata berdiri di sampingnya. Buru-buru Hinata membungkuk untuk memberikan salam pada gadis itu.

"Se-selamat pagi!" jawabnya sedikit bingung. Hinata memperhatikan penampilan gadis cantik itu seraya menunduk. Pakaian kemeja putih dan rok hitam yang membuat gadis berambut pirang dihadapannya terlihat cantik ini membuat Hinata terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau formal sekali? Salam kenal, aku datang kemari untuk bertemu adikku."

"A-adik?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Hahaha, kau belum tahu aku? Aku Temari, Kakak tertua Gaara." Gadis yang diketahui bernama Temari itu langsung mengelus kepala Hinata pelan sambil tersenyum. "Mohon bantuannya untuk adikku, ya!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk cepat. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Gadis dihadapannya terkesan sangat berkarisma dan hebat. Wanita anggun yang setiap gerakannya membuatnya seperti wanita berwibawa.

"Aku kemari untuk melihat adik iparku yang manis ini." Temari tersenyum lagi. "Ternyata benar-benar manis." Ia lalu mengeluarkan kartu nama dari dalam tas-nya dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Eh? Kartu nama?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ya, hubungi aku kalau Gaara macam-macam padamu, ya! Aku akan datang kapan saja." Temari lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku harus kembali ke tempat kerjaku."

"A-ano-, kau tidak mau menunggu Gaara?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Tidak perlu aku akan meneleponnya. Aku bisa kesini lagi. Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi!"

* * *

Setelah bertemu Temari, Hinata segera memasuki ruangan apartemen yang menjadi miliknya dari kemarin itu.

Melihat ruangan sudah rapih, Hinata segera menyalakan televisi dan menontonnya dengan seksama. Belum sempat Hinata menyenderkan pundaknya di sofa, tiba-tiba Gaara sudah kembali dan memasuki apartemennya.

"Hinata, kau bertemu Temari tadi? Dia meneleponku." ucap Gaara pertama kali saat menginjakkan kakiknya kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, iya..Dia, kakakmu, kan?" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ya."

Gaara lalu segera melepas jaketnya dan segera duduk disebelah Hinata yang tetap memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung melihat pandangan Hinata yang tampak menunggu.

"Eh, tidak.. Aku kira kau akan mengatakan 'aku pulang', begitu." Hinata langsung tersenyum malu merasa pernyataan konyolnya keluar lagi. Gaara sedikit bingung untuk menjawabnya. Ia tampak berfikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan istrinya yang satu ini.

"Mungkin.. Karena sudah terbiasa?"

"Eh?"

"Yah, kau tahu.. Aku tinggal sendiri dari sejak lulus sekolah. Saat di universitas aku tinggal di apartemen dekat universtitas itu. Sejak mendapat jabatan Presiden di perusahaan Sabaku, aku kembali dan mulai tinggal disini sendirian. Jadi, mana mungkin aku mengucapkan 'aku pulang' seorang diri?" Jelas Gaara lengkap membuat Hinata memahami Gaara sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tapi.." Hinata membuka suaranya pelan. Mendengar hal itu, Gaara segera menatap Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. "Mulai sekarang kita tinggal bersama, jadi.. Biasakanlah mengucapkan hal itu." Lanjut Hinata malu-malu.

Gaara tersenyum tipis memahami permintaan pertama istrinya satu ini. Ia lalu mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan membiasakannya."

"Un, aku juga akan membiasakan diriku membalasnya." Hinata tersenyum senang mengetahui bahwa suaminya tidaklah sedingin penampilannya. Ia merasa bahwa Gaara lebih baik dari yang Gaara ketahui.

"Kalau begitu.. Aku pulang." Ucap Gaara spontan membuat Hinata langsung menatapnya kaget.

"E-eh.. Se-selamat.. Datang, Gaara-kun.. Eh, Ga-Gaara-san.." Jawab Hinata tergagap seraya memainkan kedua telunjuknya tampak gugup.

Melihat kegugupan Hinata, Gaara langsung tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang, mari kita biasakan hal itu, istriku." Ucap Gaara sukses membuat wajah Hinata sekarang merah padam seperti direbus.

"Ah.. Ba-baik."

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang aku ingin kau ketahui." Gaara melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan mulai serius.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah katakan kau mengenalku. Silahkan jika kau mau memamerkan dirimu sudah menikah. Tapi jangan katakan akulah pasangannya." Jawab Gaara enteng.

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Gaara bingung. "Mu-mungkin aku salah mendengar."

"Tidak." Gaara mengkoreksinya lagi dengan suara yang lebih kencang.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata menatap Gaara tampak meminta penjelasan.

Gaara melirik Hinata sebentar dan menghela nafasnya panjang. "Aku sedang merencanakan membuat adanya aliansi dengan perusahaan lain yang cukup besar. Tampaknya anak perempuannya tertarik padaku. Karena dia pernah menyatakannya dulu dan aku belum menjawabnya hingga sekarang. Jika dia tahu aku sudah menikah, dia pasti akan meminta ayahnya untuk memutuskan hubungan perusahaan ini." Gaara menjelaskannya terperinci sambil melihat pandangan Hinata yang tampak sedikit tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Begitukah?" Hinata tersenyum pasrah.

"Tapi, jika aku sudah menyelesaikan masalah itu, aku dengan senang hati diperkenalkan dan memperkenalkanmu sebagai istriku."

Gaara tersenyum tipis sedikit menenangkan perasaan istrinya yang diketahui tipe gadis yang cemburu dari Hanabi, adik Hinata.

"Ya, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengatakan kalau aku sudah menikah." Hinata tersenyum lepas dan segera berdiri dari sofanya.

"Apa?!" Gaara menatap Hinata kaget.

"Iya, jadi dengan begitu semua orang tidak akan curiga tahu kalau aku belum menikah, bukan? Ah, aku akan masak dulu untuk nanti siang." Hinata tersenyum simpul tanpa dosa dan segera menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih membatu di atas sofa.

* * *

"Hinata-chan! Kerjaanmu selesai sampai jam berapa?" Tanya Ino, gadis yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Hinata.

"Ah, sebentar lagi. Ada apa?" Hinata terlihat senang seraya tetap mensortir kerjaan dimeja berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Ayo kita minum. Para karyawan yang lain juga ikut!" Ajaknya semangat.

Hinata masih ragu untuk menerima ajakan temannya yang satu ini. Selain karena ia pasti akan pulang tengah malam, Hinata harus menyiapkan makan malam bagi Gaara, suaminya yang tidak satupun temannya di perusahaan itu tahu bahwa dirinya sudah menikah seminggu lalu.

"Ehm.. Aku.." Hinata mulai menatap arlojinya tampak memperkirakan waktu pulang.

"Apa kau mau ada kencan?" Goda Ino jahil.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu.." Hinata menggeleng cepat. Lagi-lagi ia membantah pertanyaan yang entah sudah keberapa kali dilayangkan oleh orang disekitarnya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, kau ikut!" Ujar ino paksa. Ia lalu segera kembali ke tempat kerjanyanya tanpa peduli jawaban Hinata.

Selesainya dari kerjaan, para karyawan segera berkumpul di lobby untuk menuju kedai terdekat. Karena dipaksa, akhirnya Hinata mau tidak mau mengikuti teman-temannya itu.

"Ayolah, Hinata.. Ini kan hanya sebulan sekali." Ucap tenten, gadis bercepol dua yang tampak lebih muda dari umurnya itu.

"Ya, tapi.. Aku permisi telepon orang rumah dulu, ya." Jawab Hinata yang langsung menuju ke belakang barisan dan segera menyalakan ponselnya, menghubungi nomor yang sudah ia simpan beberapa hari lalu untuk keperluan mendesak. Nomor Gaara, suaminya.

"Halo." Jawab Gaara yang masih asik berkutat dengan kerjaannya di ruang pribadinya di kantor perusahaan yang juga menjadi tempat kerja Hinata.

"Ga-gaara-san, aku dipaksa teman-teman untuk ikut minum di kedai. Jadi, mungkin aku tidak pulang seperti jam yang biasanya." Jelas Hinata di telepon seraya berbisik berusaha agar teman-temannya tidak mendengarnya.

"Minum?" Gaara tampak jengkel mendengar kalimat itu.

"I-iya, tapi.. Aku berjanji tidak akan pulang terlalu larut." Jawab Hinata berbeda dengan apa yang diharapkan Gaara.

"Hm.. Bukan itu maksudku. Baiklah, aku tidak akan mematikan lampu dan aku akan makan diluar. Berhati-hatilah." Ujar Gaara sebelum mematikan panggilan Hinata itu.

"Hinataaa? Ada apa? Kita berangkat sekarang!" Seru Ino seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"I-iya! Maafkan aku!"

* * *

Gaara memandang ruang apartemennya hening. Setelah makan malam bersama sekertarisnya yang merupakan kakak perempuannya sendiri, Temari. Gaara juga sengaja pergi berjalan-jalan di kota untuk mengisi waktu menunggu Hinata. Tapi ternyata, sudah hampir pukul jam 12 malam lewat Hinata belum kembali juga.

"Sedang apa dia." Keluh Gaara sedikit kesal. Ia membuka ponselnya dan tidak melihat adanya panggilan masuk satupun dari Hinata. Bahkan e-mail sekalipun.

Buru-buru Gaara menjatuhkan badannya diatas sofa dan menekan nomor Hinata yang sudah tersimpan di ponselnya. Hampir dua menit, Ponsel Hinata tidak dapat dihubungi hingga akhirnya terdengarlah suara penjawab telepon.

"Halo? Siapa ini? Kami sedang bersenang-senang, jangan ganggu kami." Jawab sang penjawab telepon yang tampaknya seorang laki-laki. Tidak terlalu jelas karena dia tampak sedang mabuk berat.

Mendengar hal itu, Gaara segera mematikan telepon dan menelepon Temari. Ia berdiam diri sebentar. Masih kurang paham dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu. Hal yang terjadi sangat cepat tak kasat mata rasanya. Gaara lalu mengusap kening kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk berusaha tetap berpikir postif. Gaara lalu kembali mengambil ponselnya dan segera memanggil kontak yang sudah sangat ia hapal nomornya, Temari.

"Temari, aku minta kau cari tempat dimana Hinata berada sekarang!"

* * *

"Hinata! Ayo, minum! Masa kau tidak minum sedikitpun!" Ujar Chouji, seorang lelaki bertubuh subur sambil menyerahkan Hinata segelas bir penuh.

"Ti-tidak, aku belum pernah mencobanya." Hinata menggeleng cepat. Ia sedikit takut melihat karyawan yang ikut tadi, sudah setengahnya mabuk berat.

"Hinata, kalau mau, minum saja yang alkoholnya rendah." Ucap Ino yang tampaknya masih baik-baik saja meski sudah meminum dua gelas arak dengan alkohol rendah.

"Tidak, Ino-san. Aku rasa, aku harus izin dulu sebelum meminumnya." Hinata menggeleng lagi.

"Izin? Pada siapa?" Ino menautkan kedua alisnya tampak bingung.

"Hm.. Begitulah." Hinata hanya tersenyum tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin menjawabnya dan Ino memaklumi hal itu.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja? Apa mau pulang saja?" Tanya Ino berbaik hati menawarkan untuk mengantarkan Hinata dengan mobil yang ia bawa.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau merepotkan. Tapi, aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang." Hinata tersenyum kecil saat melihat arlojinya.

"Baiklah," Ino berdiri diikuti Hinata mengantar wanita berambut panjang kebiruan itu sampai didepan kedai. "Hati-hati! Karena orang-orang itu sudah mabuk, aku akan menyampaikan salammu nanti, ya!"

Hinata mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya sopan. "Baiklah, terimakasih banyak, Ino!"

Setelah berada di depan kedai, Hinata langsung berpamitan pada Ino dan menuju arah pulang seraya berjalan kaki. Musim dingin yang akan datang membuat suasana menjadi sangat dingin pada larut malam. Hinata menutup kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket dan langsung menghentikkan langkahnya mengetahui bahwa ponselnya tidak ada dalam saku jaketnya.

"Bohong! Mana ponselku?" Hinata mulai sibuk meraba-raba seluruh pakaiannya dan segera mengecek tas kecil yang ia bawa. Hasilnya nihil, tidak ada.

"Bagaimana aku menghubungi Gaara-san.." Pikirnya mulai bingung.

"Hinata!"

Dari kejauhan, Hinata melihat sosok Gaara yang masih berpakaian jas lengkap berlari menuju ke arahnya, tanda bahwa ia belum sempat mengganti pakaian dari pulang kerja.

"Ga..Gaara-san."

"Bodoh! Kau minum?" Tanya Gaara sambil menatap Hinata emosi. Yang ditanya masih membatu di panggil bodoh.

"Ti-tidak.." Jawab Hinata takut.

"Mana ponselmu?" Gaara bertanya lagi dengan nada tinggii tapi tetap dengan volume yang rendah.

"Hi...Hilang. Maaf!" Seru Hinata mengingat bahwa ponsel itu adalah hadiah dari Gaara untuk Hinata.

Mendengar hal itu, Gaara menghela nafas lega. "Bodoh! Jaga barangmu dengan benar!"

"Ma-maaf.." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menahan air matanya yang hampir menetes mendengar emosi Gaara yang baru pertama kali ia dengar dan lihat.

Melihat mata Hinata sudah berlinang air mata, buru-buru Gaara mengambil saputangan dari saku jas-nya dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Maaf.. Aku berlebihan, hapus air matamu."

Hinata mengambil saputangan milik Gaara dan menghapus air matanya pelan.

"Kau sudah makan?" Gaara menatap Hinata cemas. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Gaara lagi. Kali ini Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang." Gaara menarik tangan kanan Hinata dan segera berjalan menuju apartemennya.

"Gaara-kun.."

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih."

* * *

"Selamat pagi." Salam Hinata saat melihat Gaara sudah berpakaian jas lengkap berwarna gelap yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pagi." Gaara segera menuju ke arah ruang makan dan duduk di meja makan yang sudah tersedia berbagai macam makanan di atasnya.

"Hari ini, kau juga rapat bersama klien kerjamu?" Tanya Hinata saat menyantap makanannya.

"Ya." Jawab Gaara pelan tetap melahap makanan satu persatu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu Gaara dan Hinata menikah. Tapi, masih belum ada perkembangan yang cukup besar bagi keduanya. Masih bersikap layaknya teman yang cukup dekat dibandingkan sepasang kekasih. Meski bekerja di satu perusahaan, Gaara yang merupakan presiden di perusahaan tersebut lebih sering berada di ruangan pribadinya. Jika bertemu secara tidak sengaja, mereka hanya pura-pura tidak mengenal agar tidak adanya omongan para karyawan mengenai mereka berdua.

"Besok, aku dapat libur 2 hari. Ambilah cuti di hari itu." Ujar Gaara saat selesai menyantap makanan yang dimasak oleh Hinata sendiri.

"Cuti? Tapi.. Jika begitu, libur 2 hari ku minggu depan akan hilang." Keluh Hinata sedikit kecewa mengingat minggu depan sudah ada rencana untuk berbelanja baju untuk musim dingin nanti bersama temannya.

Gaara memandang Hinata sedikit jengkel dan memalingkah wajahnya. "Yasudah, ambilah liburmu yang minggu depan itu saja." Gaara mengucapkannya sinis seraya mengenakan dasi.

Merasa ucapannya terlalu sinis, Gaara segera memperbaikinya cepat. "Yah.. aku harus mengikuti pesta dengan para presdir dan beberapa pemilik perusahaan lain. Temari, sekertarisku besok tidak bisa datang. Jadi, aku memintamu."

"Pesta?" Tanya Hinata lagi memastikan. Matanya tampak berbinar membayangkan kata pesta. Dimana saat dulu ia tidak pernah dapat kesempatan pergi dan datang ke sebuah pesta besar meski dulu ia adalah seorang anak presdir sukses.

"Ya, ikutlah jika kau mau." Gaara meminum secangkir kopinya dan segera mengenakan sepatu tanpa menghiraukan wajah Hinata yang tampak senang.

"Baiklah, akan kubicarakan dengan atasanku!" Seru Hinata senang.

* * *

"Jadi, kau mau membawanya sebagai sekertaris bukan sebagai istri?" Tanya Temari, kakak sekaligus sekertaris pribadi Gaara.

"Yah.." Jawab Gaara malas sembari membuka lembar demi lebar berkas dokumen yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Segala berbohong bilang aku tidak bisa ikut demi mengajaknya." Temari memandang mata Gaara jahil. Ia segera menaruh tangannya diatas meja dan menatap wajah Gaara yang sedikit canggung.

"Bukan begitu, lagipula kau memang sedang sibuk besok." Gaara memandang kembali berkas di tangannya. Tetap tenang meski senyuman jahil kakak perempuannya itu tetap mengembang.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi aku malas bertemu dengan si kuncir itu." Temari melayangkan wajahnya, membalikkan badannya dihadapan Gaara. Sudah yakin benar siapa yang Temari maksud. Gaara hanya diam meski di dalam hatinya sedikit senang melihat wajah kakak yang dingin itu terlihat malu-malu.

Selagi Temari terus mensortir dokumen, Gaara yang membaca lembaran dokumen di depan matanya terus melayangkan pikirannya. Pikirannya bukan berada di atas lembar dokumen itu, melainkan pikirannya selalu terpaku kepada Hinata.

Mengenai apa yang akan Hinata kenakan esok. Apa yang kira-kira Hinata ucapkan padanya. Segala hal tentang Hinata entah kenapa mulai meracuni otak sang Sabaku berambut marun ini. Membuatnya seperti tercuci otak. Membuat Gaara lupa bahwa pernikahaan mereka bukan atas dasar cinta.

* * *

Sudah pukul 10 malam lewat, Gaara masih menunggu di dalam mobil hitam yang tergolong mewah, dengan dua pintu pada mobil tersebut.

Gaara menyenderkan dagunya diatas setir seraya menghitung waktu dengan jari merasa terlalu lama menunggu istrinya yang masih sibuk berada di salon yang terdapat di tengah kota.

Belum sempat Gaara turun dari mobil untuk melihat Hinata, tiba-tiba ponselnya segera berdering.

"Halo." Jawabnya sinis melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Gaara, kau masih saja dingin begitu." Ujar penelepon yang suaranya begitu berat dari balik telepon. Mendengar hal itu, Gaara hanya diam tanpa menjawabnya, tetap tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Besok kudengar kau libur. Berkunjunglah ke rumah. Kudengar kau menikah." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk. Kau bisa meneleponku lagi."

"Kau masih menyalahkanku tentang kematian-"

Belum selesai sang penelepon bicara, Gaara segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya sebagai tanda pelampiasan amarah yang sudah ia tahan mulai dari ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Gaara-san! Maaf, aku terlalu lama!" Seru Hinata yang berlari ke arah Gaara yang berada di luar salon.

Gaara yang tadi masih menahan amarah, kini rasanya terlampiaskan saat melihat Hinata yang terlihat cantik dengan balutan mini dress berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan kaki panjangnya. Rambutnya yang tergerai panjang kesamping kiri mengekspos pundak mungil kanannya yang memiliki kulit seputih susu. Gaara sedikit tersenyum tipis melihat kecantikan istrinya malam itu.

"Bagaimana? A-apa wajahku terlihat aneh?" Tanya Hinata seraya menatap Gaara yang memasang wajah seakan berkata 'mana mungkin' itu.

"Tidak, kau cantik." Gaara merapihkan poni depan Hinata seraya tetap tersenyum. Ya, memang bukan senyum lebar, hanya menaikkan sedikit sudut bibir kirinya. Tapi, bagi Gaara, itu sudah menjadi senyum yang lebar.

"Gaara-san, kira-kira jika ditanya disana, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Hinata sedikit antusias sambil menuju mobil bersama Gaara.

"Yah.. Katakan saja kau sekertarisku. Itu juga cukup. Bilang kau tidak membawa kartu namamu karena ini bukan pesta bisnis. Itu saja." Jelas Gaara singkat.

Setelah keduanya memasuki mobil, Gaara segera memutar setir dan menuju ke arah jalan raya yang terlihat ramai. Gaara yang sibuk menyetir, hanya bisa diam diikuti Hinata yang ikut sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ponsel.." Gaara mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Eh?"

"Ketemu dimana?" Tanya Gaara mengingat bahwa ponsel Hinata hilang saat ia pergi minum dengan para karyawan di sebuah kedai.

"Oh, ini..Besoknya, ada seorang karyawan yang menyerahkan ini padaku. Sudah lama sekali, jadi aku agak lupa wajahnya." Ingat Hinata sambil tetap berkutik dengan ponselnya.

"Hmm..." Gaara menatap lalu lintas dan tetap menyetir tanpa peduli siapa yang menyerahkan ponsel itu.

"Oya, Gaara-san.."

"Hm?"

"Aku mendapat telepon dari Temari-san, dia memintaku menemaninya besok." Ucap Hinata tampak gugup.

"Kemana?" Gaara menatap mata Hinata sekilas memastikan kejujuran dimata indigo itu.

"Ke.. Rumah keluargamu." Ragu-ragu Hinata mengucapkan di sambut decitan rem mobil yang dilayangkan oleh Gaara secara tiba-tiba.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Temari?" Tanya Gaara tampak geram setelah sukses memberhentikan mobilnya dijalanan.

"I-iya.." Hinata hanya bisa menahan rasa takutnya dengan menggenggam erat tas yang berada dipangkuannya saat itu.

"Kau tidak boleh datang kerumah itu! Mengerti?" Seru Gaara sedikit kencang sambil memegang erat kedua pundak Hinata kencang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sa-sakit, Gaara-san." Keluh Hinata merasakan sakit di pundaknya yang rapuh. Menyadari hal itu, Gaara segera melepas tangannya. Ia disadarkan dengan klakson mobil dibelakangnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak.

"Apapun itu, selain denganku kau tidak boleh pergi kesana." Gaara kembali menaikkan gas mobilnya dan menyetir lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Tidak mempedulikan Hinata yang bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari perkataan Gaara.

* * *

"Selamat malam, Gaara-san! Sudah lama kau tidak datang ke pertemuan seperti ini!" Ujar salah satu lelaki yang berada di dalam gedung pesta itu.

"Yah.."

Gaara tetap mengobrol dengan rekan-rekannya, tidak memperdulikan Hinata disampingnya yang tampak asing berada di sana. Dunia yang sudah lama Hinata tidak pernah masuki lagi.

"Siapa pendampingmu, Gaara?" Tanya rekan kerja lainnya.

"Hinata, kenalkan dirimu." Bisik Gaara kepada Hinata di sampingnya.

"Sa-salam kenal! Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, saya sekertaris Sabaku-san di perusahaannya." Salam Hinata sopan seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Hyuuga?" Ujar seorang lelaki yang berada di depan Hinata. "Maksudmu Hyuuga yang 'itu' !? Yang bangkrut karena hutang itu?" Ujarnya tampak menyepelekan.

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata hanya bisa diam msambil tetap menggenggam tasnya, menahan emosinya.

"Kurasa tidak mungkin. Hyuuga sudah benar-benar hancur. Buktinya, kini perusahaan itu akan digusur dan dijadikan bangunan lain. Mana mungkin gadis ini Hyuuga yang 'itu', mereka tidak akan berani menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan ratusan presdir perusahaan sebanyak ini." Lanjut seorang lelaki lainnya.

"Hahaha.. Entah apa yang Hiashi itu lakukan. Aku rasa dia mengemis untuk meminta uang sekarang!"

"Atau mungkin, keluarganya kini tinggal di jembatan yang kumuh!"

Seluruh kumpulan itu tertawa, bukan hanya mereka, orang-orang yang mendengar ikut tertawa. Membuat seluruh ruangan itu kini dibanjiri tawa akan lelucon Hyuuga.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan air matanya yang berlinang. Hanya dengan sekali kedipan, dipastikan air mengalir diwajah gadis cantik itu. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, Hinata sudah tidak sanggup menahannya, membuat air matanya pecah.

Melihat air mata Hinata mengalir, Gaara segera menghapusnya dengan saputangan yang berada di sakunya dan segera mendekap pundak Hinata kearah dadanya.

"Maaf," Gaara membuka suaranya sedikit kencang. Membuat kumpulan lelaki disana diam.

"Aku tahu ini sangat telat, tapi ada satu yang lupa aku katakan." Gaara menatap Hinata yang sudah selesai menghapus air matanya. Hampir setengah orang yang datang melihat Gaara. Menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan presdir yang terkenal pelit bicara itu.

"Aku ingin perkenalkan, wanita ini Hyuuga Hinata, anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Dia istriku."

Sontak tempat itu tiba-tiba menjadi ramai. Bukan hanya Hinata yang kaget, tapi orang-orang disana, karena Hinata adalah Hyuuga yang tadi ramai dibicarakan, dan kebenaran bahwa Gaara sudah menikah menjadi topik hangat saat itu.

"Me-menikah? Sejak kapan?" Tanya salah satu orang disana.

"Sekitar 3 minggu lalu. Kami belum mengadakan pesta, karena itu hanya keluarga yang mengetahuinya." Jawab Gaara tenang.

Hinata menatap wajah Gaara bingung. Ia sedikit kesal kenapa Gaara harus mengatakan hal itu, yang artinya aliansi dengan perusahaan lain bukannya tidak mungkin ada yang bisa dibatalkan.

"Hinata, kenalkan dirimu dengan benar." Gaara menuntun Hinata memperkenalkan diri dengan benar.

Entah mengapa kali itu menjadi pesta yang sangat panjang bagi Hinata maupun Gaara.

* * *

Selesai pesta, Gaara dan Hinata buru-buru pulang. Hampir satu jam perjalanan tidak ada yang bicara. Hanya suara klakson mobil yang terdengar dan bunyi perpindahan gigi mobil yang dilayangkan tangan Gaara.

"Maaf." Itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan Hinata. Membuka percakapan yang rasanya begitu tabu saat itu.

"Andai saja aku tidak menangis, kau pasti tidak mengenalkanku, kan? Karena tidak mau membuatku malu.." Lanjut Hinata. Matanya sembab. Ia masih tetap menangis meski ditahan dengan tisu ditangannya.

Gaara masih tetap fokus dengan jalanan di depannya meski telinganya ikut fokus mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Andai saja aku seorang wanita kalangan atas dan pintar, pasti itu akan menjadi lebih baik bagimu.."

"Hinata.." Gaara mulai bicara pelan.

"Sudah pasti orang-orang tadi tertawa." Hinata terus bicara tanpa peduli panggilan Gaara.

"Hinata.." Lagi, Gaara mencoba menatap wajah Hinata yang tertutup kedua telapak tangan gadis itu. Melihat pemandangan tidak mengenakkan itu, Gaara segera menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan melepas sabuk pengaman yang sedari tadi melingkari dadanya, membuatnya sedikit susah untuk bergerak.

"Andai kau tidak menikah denganku pasti tidak akan begini!" Ujar Hinata lebih kencang.

Gaara segera menarik kedua tangan Hinata yang menutupi wajah gadis yang sedari tadi terus menangis itu.

"Hinata," panggilnya pelan. Hinata masih terus menangis tanpa peduli bagaimana keadaan wajahnya sekarang. "Lihat wajahku."

Dengan lembut Gaara menyenderkan kepala Hinata di lehernya dan kembali menatap mata Hinata yang masih terus mengalirkan air mata. Perlahan, Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata dan menempelkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Hinata yang masih menangis.

"Ga-gaara-san!" Seru Hinata langsung menarik wajahnya dan menatap Gaara yang masih tenang. Air matanya mulai berhenti sedikit demi sedikit.

"Yah.. Sudahlah, lambat laun mereka akan tahu." Ujar Gaara tanpa peduli wajah Hinata yang sudah merona merah seperti buah apel.

"Bu-bukan itu.."

"Hm?"

Melihat senyum tipis Gaara, Hinata hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah di dada bidang Gaara.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita pulang. Kau sudah baikkan sekarang?" Tanya Gaara santai seraya kembali memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Entahlah.." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Masih malu menatap wajah Gaara sekarang.

"Kau harusnya baik sekarang." Ucap Gaara datar. Tidak peduli bahwa tindakannya tadi, malah membuat pikiran Hinata lebih kacau.

Tanpa bicara, mobil mereka terus melaju menuju apartemen mereka dibawah langit yang bercahayakan bulan.

* * *

"Gaara menikah? Lelucon konyol apa itu?" Ujar seorang gadis di sebuah apartemen mewah.

"Benar nona, aku dengar langsung dari orangnya!"

"Sialan!" Gadis itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan membanting ponselnya hingga terbelah. "Aku sudah mengejarnya, dan kini dia malah sudah menikah dibelakangku!"

"A-apa kita harus membatalkan kerja samanya?"

"Jangan. Tidak akan seru jika hanya begitu, bukan?" Gadis itu lalu kembali duduk dan memainkan kalung yang ia kenakan di lehernya.

"Kita mainkan dulu saja gadis tercintanya."

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Gimana? masih ada yang kurangkah?

Dan, tak terasa lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya..

Silahkan berkomentar dengan review!

aku butuh sekali ucapan saran dari para senior karena ini fic pertamaku!

Terimakasih banyak #gulat#


	3. Chapter 3

**Link of Us**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Halo semuanya!**

**Parah sekali update fic ini... entah mengapa inspirasi baru datang saat ujian**

**Dan sekali lagi, terimakasih kepada semua orang yang telah membaca dan men-review **

**Di fic ini saya usahakan agar karakter tidak OC, de el el..**

**Semoga fic ini mengalami kemajuan /yosh/**

**Silahkan membaca! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Apa kamu sudah menyiapkan barang-barang yang kuminta?" Tanya Gaara seraya sibuk merapihkan dokumen-dokumen yang masih bertebaran di atas mejanya.

"Y-ya, sudah kumasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam amplop ini." Jawab Hinata yang berdiri di hadapan Gaara dengan hanya dibatasi oleh meja panjang berwarna hitam itu.

Gaara yang sudah seminggu menginap di kantornya, membuat Hinata tidak tahan untuk tidak membantu suami yang sudah dinikahinya hampir sebulan itu. Posisi Hinata sebagai karyawan di perusahaan Gaara menguntungkan baginya, karena Hinata juga jadi mempelajari mengenai kondisi perusahaan besar suaminya itu. Tetapi, berbeda dengan Hinata, Gaara terlihat kurang menyukai adanya Hinata yang bekerja di tempat yang sama. Selain karena Hinata selalu menunggu Gaara tiap malam, Gaara juga dengan cepat mendengar kabar mengenai karyawan-karyawan yang mengincar wanita bermata indigo yang satu itu.

Hinata menolak dengan tegas permintaan Gaara untuk memintanya keluar dari pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya alasan mengapa Hinata tidak mau keluar dari perusahaannya itu adalah Hinata masih tetap memberi tunjangan kepada sang ayah dan adik yang sekarang hidup berdua saja. Hinata tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Gaara mengenai kondisi keluarganya agar suaminya yang satu itu tidak perlu lagi menambah beban pikirannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tampaknya seluruh karyawan di sini belum tahu tentang hubungan kita, ya?" Tanya Hinata mengingat saat datang ke kantor tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa seluruh pegawai disana mengetahui hubungannya dengan Gaara.

"Tentu saja. Pesta itu dijaga ketat dan hanya orang tertentu yang bisa masuk. Tidak dipungkiri jika bawahan mereka tidak mengetahui begitu pula orang-orang disini." Jelas Gaara tenang. Tidak peduli akan reputasinya di mata para tetinggi perusahaan dan media yang menilai dan mengenal Gaara sebagai pengusaha sukses yang masih lajang.

"A-apa perusahaan yang mengadakan aliansi denganmu memutuskannya? Maksudku.. Ehm.. Yang kau ceritakan sebelumnya."

"Hm? Oh, salah satu perusahaan yang anak perempuannya tertarik padaku itu?" Ingat Gaara. "Tidak ada kabar sama sekali mengenai itu."

"Oh, syukurlah. A-anu.. Gaara-san, se-sebenarnya aku mendapat cuti dua hari dari atasanku. Boleh aku pulang ke tempat Ayahku?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu melihat Gaara yang tetap berkutat dengan kerjaannya.

"Hm..pergilah."

"Benarkah?! Ma-maksudku.. Kau tidak apa sendirian 2 hari ini?" Tanya Hinata lagi membuat Gaara sedikit jengkel.

"Dengarkan aku. Ada atau tidaknya kau dirumah itu tidak mengubah diriku karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu." Gaara menatap Hinata ketus dan kembali menatap tumpukan dokumen di hadapannya. Tidak mengetahui betapa kecewanya hati Hinata saat mendengar kalimat yang Gaara ucapkan.

"Ba-baiklah." Hinata lalu menaruh dokumen yang sedari tadi ia genggam didepan dadanya ke atas meja Gaara. "Aku akan naik kereta malam ini, dan pulang malam ketiga. Sampai jumpa."

Gaara sedikit bereaksi saat melihat sosok Hinata keluar dari ruangan pribadinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang menyadari kesalahannya tadi.

"Bodoh. Sudah tahu dia mulai membuka hatinya kau malah jadi lebih dingin." Temari yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik sebuah tirai, keluar dan berdiri di sebelah Gaara.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Aku juga sedang pusing dengan tugasku." Gaara membela dirinya dan mulai membereskan dokumennya tadi.

"Yah, aku hanya mengingatkan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Hiashi memberikan surat padaku, isinya adalah setumpuk surat permintaan untuk menikah dengan Hinata, istrimu." Temari mengeluarkan isi dari sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat dan menjatuhkan isinya diatas meja Gaara. "Wah, banyak sekali. Semuanya dari putra para pengusaha terkenal." Temari tersenyum usil.

"Buang saja atau berikan pada Hinata. Aku tidak akan mau menyimpannya." Gaara berdiri dari kursinya. Terlihat sedikit kesal melihat betapa banyak surat yang keluar dari amplop itu.

"Gaara, ada satu amplop yang menarik." Seru Temari sedikit senang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat, kau pasti kenal wajah ini, kan?" Temari menatap Gaara sembari menunjukkan salah satu surat tadi di depan muka Gaara.

"Temari, berhentilah bermain. Aku sudah muak melihat wajah itu. Kau sendiri mengerti, kan?" Gaara menghela nafasnya panjang dan segera mengambil mantelnya.

"Hoo.. Kau tidak marah?" Temari menggerutu kesal dan melempar kembali surat tadi ke atas meja. "Kukira kau akan langsung meneleponnya."

"Jangan harap." Gaara segera mengambil kunci di atas mejanya dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar. "Aku mau mengantar Hinata, jangan lupa bereskan dokumen itu."

Gaara segera melesat pergi saat mendengar jawaban Temari yang setuju dan langsung mengendarai mobilnya pelan.

Dijalankannya mobilnya perlahan. Tampak matanya mencari-cari diantara kerumunan orang yang berjalan di tempat pejalan kaki. Seperti sebuah keberuntungan, ditemukannya gadis yang sedari tadi ia cari dan langsung memberhentikkan mobil hitam miliknya.

"Hinata! Masuklah, aku yang akan mengantarmu." Seru Gaara dari dalam mobil. Hinata yang masih mematung karena kaget akan sosok suaminya yang tiba-tiba itu segera menyadarkan diri dan memasuki mobil.

"Ke-kenapa? Bukankah pekerjaanmu masih banyak?" Tanya Hinata tidak enak hati.

"Yah.."

Mendengar Gaara tampak tak ingin banyak bicara, Hinata ikut diam. Ia menyenderkan pundaknya ke arah jok bangku yang empuk itu. Matanya tetap melihat kedua jari yang ia mainkan sedari tadi.

"Se-sebenarnya... Ini hari ulang tahunku." Ucap Hinata gugup. Diliriknya Gaara melalui sudut matanya. Tampak tak terlihat kaget sedikitpun. Melihat itu, Hinata hanya bisa kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu." Gaara mulai membuka suaranya. Membuat Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah wajah tampan Gaara yang masih memandang lurus kedepan. "Kau melingkari tanggalnya di kalender kamar, 'kan? Aku tidak sengaja melihat saat memasuki kamarmu."

"E-eh? Tapi kalendernya aku taruh di.."

"Ya, buku harianmu." Jawab Gaara datar tampak tak merasa berdosa sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau lihat!?" Seru Hinata. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara malu, gugup, dan senang. Ketiganya bercampur aduk menjadi satu membuat wajahnya tampak memerah.

"Aku ingin tahu.." Gaara menatap Hinata disaat lampu merah mulai menyala di jalanan. "Bagaimana kabar istriku. 'Apa dia senang?' 'Apa dia bahagia?' 'Apa dia tidak kesusahan?'. Aku bertanya-tanya hingga aku melihat diarimu."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, wajah Hinata mulai memanas dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela mobil menghindari tatapan Gaara. Entah sudah keberapa kali laki-laki dingin ini mengucapkan begitu banyak kata-kata manis yang membuat Hinata tidak tahan untuk tersenyum. Betapa Hinata merasa senang saat mendengarnya.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau melihat privasiku." Gerutu Hinata pelan.

"Kenapa tidak? Kita suami istri, bukan?" Jawab Gaara membuat Hinata tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

Setelah lampu hijau menyala, Gaara mulai menggeser gigi mobilnya dan kembali menancap gas. Beberapa menit kemudian, Gaara yang menyadari bahwa Hinata diam terlalu lama diam, segera menoleh ke arah Hinata. Ia mulai diam saat mengetahui bahwa wanita di sebelahnya sudah mulai terkantuk dan tertidur lelap.

Wajah Hinata yang memiliki kulit putih dan bersih itu tertutupi oleh untaian rambut panjangnya. Sejujurnya Gaara sedikit canggung dengan kondisi ini. Ini kali pertamanya Gaara mengendarai mobil dimana seorang wanita sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Entah apa yang Gaara rasakan. Tapi, ada satu kata yang bisa Gaara rasakan saat ini. Nyaman. Ya, tidak seperti kerisihan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata, Gaara merasa tenang dan nyaman merasakan hawa Hinata disebelahnya.

Saat sudah mendekati kediaman rumah Hinata, Gaara memberhentikkan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah mertuanya itu. Ia segera mematikan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil. Dibukanya pintu dimana Hinata berada. Tampak Hinata masih tertidur lelap. Tak tega membangunkannya, Gaara segera mengangkat gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya perlahan. Untuk seorang gadis, Hinata cukup ringan. Membuat Gaara tidak sulit mengangkatnya.

Malam itu bulan terlihat menutupi cahayanya, membuat Gaara tidak begitu jelas melihat bagaimana wajah istrinya sekarang. Tidak dapat melihat bahwa gadis itu tersenyum tipis dalam tidurnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Gaara segera memasuki halaman rumah Hinata seraya tetap menjaga keseimbangan dirinya yang menggendong Hinata.

"Ah, Gaara-nii! Kau baru sampai?" Tanya gadis kecil bernama Hanabi yang sedang duduk di teras rumahnya.

"Ya, tolong bukakan pintunya. Kakakmu tampak kelelahan." Pinta Gaara pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku tunjukkan kamarnya. Tou-san sedang tidak dirumah sampai besok. Jadi, tidak perlu menunggunya." Ujar Hanabi seraya menuntun Gaara menuju kamar Hinata.

"Hm.. Aku mengerti."

Sesampainya di kamar Hinata, Gaara segera menaruh tubuh Hinata perlahan di atas kasur.

"Kau menginap?" Tanya Hanabi lagi.

"Tidak. Aku harus kembali ke kantor malam ini." Jelas Gaara kepada adik iparnya yang satu itu.

"Heee... Kalian habis merayakan ulang tahun Nee-chan?" Tanya Hanabi sedikit antusias.

Mendengar hal itu Gaara segera menggeleng. "Aku hanya mengantarnya."

"Oh.. Kukira kau merayakannya. Nee-chan memang tidak begitu peduli akan perayaan ulang tahun semenjak perusahaan Hyuuga turun drastis." Hanabi mulai bercerita sambil berpangku tangan. "Tapi, setiap tahun Nee-chan selalu merayakannya sendiri dikamar. Aku dulu masih kecil dan tidak mengerti. Tapi..."

Gaara mulai mendengarkan dengan serius saat wajah Hanabi perlahan-lahan menjadi masam.

"Nee-chan selalu menangis di hari ulang tahunnya."

Gaara sedikit bergeming mendengarnya. Penuh tanda tanya akan hal itu dipikirannya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Nee-chan merayakannya seorang diri. Dia tidak mempunyai teman saat sekolah, mata keluarga kami memang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Karena itu, Nee-chan dianggap aneh dan dijauhi." Hanabi kembali melanjutkan ceritanya seraya tersenyum tipis. "Makanya, kukira untuk tahun ini dia bisa merayakannya denganmu, Nii-san."

Gaara menatap Hinata yang masih tertidur lelap. Entah mengapa hati Gaara sedikit sakit mendengar kata kesendirian terjadi pada Istrinya itu.

Gaara lalu langsung kembali menuju kasur istrinya dan menggoyangkan pundak Hinata pelan.

"Ga-gaara-san?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya melihat Gaara berada di sampingnya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing tersadar secepat itu.

"Bangunlah. Kita pergi sekarang." Ujar Gaara melihat arloji ditangannya masih menunjukkan waktu 10 malam.

"Ke-kemana?" Tanya Hinata bingung seraya merapihkan rambutnya yang kusut.

"Ikut saja." Gaara lalu menarik lengan Hinata untuk segera beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Hanabi, maaf aku pergi sebentar."

Tampak mengerti, Hanabi tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk cepat. "Bersenang-senanglah!"

Dengan segera Gaara menarik Hinata menuju mobilnya dan segera memasukinya secepat mungkin.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Hinata mengira-ngira saat Gaara mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Yah.." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Begitu? Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya." Hinata langsung menunduk perlahan. Melihat itu Gaara langsung tidak enak hati. Bukannya dia yang meminta maaf, malah wanita yang tidak bersalah itu yang melakukannya.

Berdua dalam diam selama perjalanan tampaknya sudah menjadi kebiasaan pasangan yang satu itu. Buktinya, Hinata mulai merasa tidak peduli dalam kebisuan itu. Ia tampak menyerah membuka topik pada Gaara yang tampak sibuk dengan jalanan.

Setelah satu jam diperjalanan, Gaara memutar setirnya ke arah Restoran mewah di pinggir laut yang terkenal dengan makanan lautnya. Dengan cepat Gaara memberhentikkan mobilnya di depan resto tersebut.

"Ga-gaara-san.. Apa ini tidak terlalu mewah hanya untuk makan malam?" Tanya Hinata bimbang melihat mobil-mobil mewah kalangan atas terparkir berjejer didepan Restoran tersebut.

"Tidak jika itu untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu." Ucap Gaara seraya keluar dari mobil.

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata langsung keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti Gaara yang menunggunya di samping mobil hitam mewah milik suaminya itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata mulai bingung sambil tetap mengikuti langkah Gaara yang semakin cepat.

"Aku tidak sempat memberimu hadiah,kan? Yah.. Kuharap ini cukup untuk itu." Jawab Gaara tenang.

"Tapi.."

Mendengar keluhan Hinata, Gaara segera berbalik dan menatap Hinata sinis. "Diam dan ikuti saja mauku. Kau istriku, harusnya kau mengikuti perkataanku." Jawab Gaara egois yang membuat Hinata segera membungkam mulutnya.

Saat memasuki restoran itu, Hinata terkesima dengan segala arsitekturnya. Pilar-pilar besar yang membuat restoran itu tampak indah serta desain ala barat menjadikan restoran itu terlihat mewah.

Gaara lalu memilih tempat duduk tepat di sudut ruangan yang langsung mengarah ke arah laut. Mungkin orang mengira bahwa Gaara romantis, tapi sayangnya tidak. Gaara memilih tempat itu hanya karena tempat itu paling sepi diantara bangku lainnya yang penuh dengan keramaian pengunjung mengingat bahwa Gaara kurang menyukai keramaian.

Setelah memesan makanan, Gaara lalu mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan tampak menghubungi seseorang.

"Temari, aku akan ambil libur 2 hari. Sisa kerjaan kemarin, kuserahkan padamu." Ucap Gaara menelepon sang kakak sekaligus sekertaris pribadinya. Setelah lama berbincang dengan Temari, Gaara buru-buru mematikan telepon dan menyenderkan punggungnya kearah bangku.

"Ke-kenapa mengambil cuti?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Kau mau menginap, kan?" Tanya balik Gaara sambil berpangku tangan diatas meja.

"Maksudmu, Gaara-san juga ikut menginap?" Tanya Hinata sedikit senang. Melihat Hinata mengembangkan senyumnya, Gaara langsung tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Hari ini, maafkan aku." Ucap Gaara mulai terbuka.

"Kenapa?" Hinata mulai menautkan kedua alisnya bingung apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara.

"Buku harian, ulang tahun, dan pekerjaanmu. Aku berbuat salah dengan ketiganya." Ujar Gaara mengingat segala kesalahannya akhir-akhir ini.

Hinata langsung menggeleng perlahan. "Aku.. Sebenarnya ingin bekerja di tempat yang sama denganmu karena dengan begitu aku jadi tahu masalah apa yang sedang kau hadapi." Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya dengan nada pelan. "Mungkin dengan begitu, aku jadi dapat membantumu."

Mendengar jawaban jujur Hinata, Gaara segera menatap mata indigo wanita itu langsung. "Ya. Terimakasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Sebentar lagi Natal. Apa Gaara-san akan merayakannya?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah dari kecil sangat menyukai natal.

"Hm.. Aku belum pernah merayakannya. Mungkin." Ingat Gaara pada masa dulunya.

"Benarkah? Saat masih kecil? Atau..saat sekarang?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Antara kaget dan bingung mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Yah.." Gaara menundukkan wajahnya. "Entahlah."

Hinata melihat raut wajah Gaara yang tampak tidak suka dengan topik ini. Ia lalu berdiri dan segera menuju ke samping Gaara yang masih duduk di atas bangkunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya lelaki berambut marun itu bingung. Wajahnya sedikit mendongkak melihat wajah Hinata yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tahun ini, kita rayakan natal, ya?" Hinata menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Gaara seraya tersenyum.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Gaara mulai bingung sambil menatap kelingking mungil dihadapan wajahnya itu.

"Janji, kau harus janji padaku!" Ucap Hinata malu-malu. Melihat itu, mau tak mau Gaara segera melingkari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking milik Hinata dan tersenyum pasrah.

"Ya.. Sesukamu."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Hinata segera kembali duduk di bangku yang bersebrangan dengan Gaara dan memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu datangnya pesanan makanan mereka.

"Hinata, berhentilah menggunakan ponselmu saat bersamaku." Ucap Gaara tampak tidak menyukai pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Eh.. Maaf! Tapi, teman-teman kantor mengajakku untuk jalan dan aku belum membalasnya." Jawab Hinata sambil tetap memencet tombol-tombol di ponselnya.

Melihat itu, Gaara langsung menaikan sudut bibirnya. Bukan tersenyum tapi menyeringai. Jika di ekspresikan dalam suatu gambar mungkin terdapat 3 siku-siku dikepala lelaki berparas tampan itu.

"Aku tidak mengizinkannya." Ucap Gaara ketus.

"Eh?" Mendengar jawaban Gaara, Hinata segera menghentikkan tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk bergerak. "Tapi.. Aku sudah janji."

"Batalkan." Suruh Gaara tanpa beban.

"A-aku tidak bisa! Aku sudah janji dengan mereka." Seru Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Hm..." Gaara menggumam panjang dan melihat mata Hinata penuh makna.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata menyadari bahwa Gaara melihatnya tampak mengetahui sesuatu.

"Tidak. Aku lupa kau adalah gadis 'single' di perusahaan dan menjadi idaman para karyawan saat ini." Gaara tersenyum penuh arti dan segera berdiri.

"Kau mau ke-kemana?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Merokok. Kau tidak tahan dengan asap, kan?" Jawab Gaara seraya berjalan keluar meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Merasa bersalah, Hinata langsung diam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Segera ia matikan ponselnya dan meminum teh yang sedari tadi berada di atas mejanya.

"Gaara? Sedang apa kau disini?" Panggil seorang lelaki berambut hitam legam. Ia tampak baru selesai makan dari restoran tersebut.

"Sasuke." Ucap Gaara pelan. "Tidak. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru mengadakan perjamuan dengan para karyawan di perusahaanku. Bagaimana perusahaan Sabaku?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah menjalin hubungan antar perusahaan dengan Gaara dulu.

"Yah, seperti yang dilihat." Gaara kembali menghisap putung rokoknya dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Kau sendirian? Kudengar kau punya kekasih. Gosip gila apa itu?" Ujar Sasuke tampak ingin menahan tawa.

"Sayang sekali gosip gila itu lebih parah. Bukan kekasih, tapi Istri." Gaara memperjelas tanpa peduli pandangan Sasuke yang masih tidak dapat mempercayainya.

"Tu-tunggu.. Gaara, kau serius? Masalahnya, ini bukan pacar, tapi menikah? Ya tuhan.. Kau dirasuki apa?" Sasuke tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak Gaara pelan.

"Yasudahlah, lagipula aku menikah bukan karena aku mau tapi kewajiban. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh dan menganggap ini selayaknya peran yang harus ku mainkan sebagai 'suami'. Anggap saja suatu skenario." Jelas Gaara tidak peduli.

"Yah, itulah dirimu." Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Gaara.

"A-anu.. Gaara-san, makanannya sudah datang."

Mendengar suara itu, Gaara segera menoleh dan mendapati Hinata berdiri di belakangnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Hinata.." Mata Gaara meneliti setiap raut wajah Hinata. Sejak kapan dia disana, apa yang ia dengar, seluruhnya menjadi pertanyaan Gaara sekarang.

Saat mata Gaara bertemu dengan mata Hinata, gadis itu segera memutar bola matanya agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau milik Gaara.

Dia mendengarnya.

Ya, itulah yang Gaara perkirakan. Hinata pasti mendengar perkataannya tadi.

"Gaara, ini Istrimu?" Bisik Sasuke kaget melihat sosok Hinata yang tergolong kedalam wanita cantik di matanya.

"Sasuke, aku duluan. Aku akan bicara denganmu lagi."

Gaara lalu menarik lengan Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke dan kembali menuju arah meja makan mereka.

Supasana mulai canggung di antara mereka berdua saat saling menyantap makanan. Mereka berdua, entah mengapa merasa ada di posisi yang salah. Gaara akan perkataannya, dan Hinata yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan Gaara, dan keduanya bersikap saling pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. Membuat malam itu bukan menjadi perayaan ulang tahun yang menyenangkan, melainkan kelabu bagi mereka berdua.

* * *

Pagi itu matahari masih belum terlihat sinar terangnya, masih sedikit cahaya yang menyelimuti pagi dingin itu. Memasuki musim dingin, entah karena suhu udara atau perasaan saja rasanya keadaan sekitar lambat laut semakin mencair lebih tenang. Berbeda saat musim panas kemarin.

Hinata yang sudah bangun semenit lalu, masih berada di atas kasur putih di kamarnya. Ia masih tetap duduk diatas ranjang seraya menatap ke arah luar melalui jendela kamar yang berada tepat disebelah kasurnya.

Sesekali matanya berputar kesudut kiri matanya. Dilihatnya lelaki berparas tampan masih tertidur lelap disampingnya. Membuat Hinata tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun dan terus melihat jendela.

Kejadian tadi malam masih terkuak di dalam pikiran Hinata. Bukan hanya pembicaraan yang Gaara dengar, tetapi keadaan setelahnya memperkeruh suasana diantara mereka berdua. Gaara sendiri yang awalnya ingin membuat Hinata memiliki kenangan perayaan ulang tahun jadi gagal total karenanya. Sebaliknya, Gaara dan Hinata langsung pulang setelah makan, dan beranjak tidur saat sampai di rumah Hinata.

Mengingat itu, Hinata hanya menghela nafasnya panjang dan kembali menatap lelaki yang dari semalam membuatnya susah tidur itu. Ia meneliti dengan cermat lekukan-lekukan wajah Gaara yang tergolong tampan dari pria kebanyakan pada umur Gaara. Hinata baru menyadari bulu mata Gaara ternyata cukup panjang dari yang dia lihat selama ini. Hidung Gaara yang mancung membuatnya semakin tampan dari sudut manapun. Tato di dahinya juga cukup membuat orang menoleh ke arah lelaki ini dua kali. Merasa wajah di sampingnya mulai terbangun, Hinata segera menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke arah jendela.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Gaara saat membuka matanya yang masih tampak sayu.

"J-jam.. 5 kurang." Hinata melihat jam dinding yang berada di atas pintu kamar mengira-ngira.

Gaara hanya kembali menutup matanya dan kembali tertidur tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Melihat itu, Hinata langsung membuka ponselnya. Dilihatnya penuh pesan masuk dari Tenten dan Ino. Dibacanya dalam hati isi salah satu pesan dari mereka yang mengajak Hinata pergi pagi ini untuk berbelanja bersama. Merasa aman karena hanya berbelanja, Hinata segera membalasnya cepat untuk menyetujui ajakkan para wanita itu.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata turun dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Selesai ganti pakaian, Hinata melirik kembali Gaara yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Pasti dia lelah sekali.." Pikir Hinata dalam hati selagi menggunakan bedak padat di wajahnya.

Semenjak menikah dengan Gaara, Hinata tidur terpisah dengan Gaara. Mereka tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Membuat Hinata tidak tahu jadwal tidur suami-nya sendiri, yang bahkan tidak ia sambut jika pulang di atas jam 10 malam, karena Hinata sendiri sudah tertidur di kamarnya.

Mengingat hal itu, Hinata segera menuju keluar kamar sambil mengendap berusaha tidak membangunkan Gaara.

"Nee-chan? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hanabi yang sedang sibuk sarapan pagi di meja makan.

"Aku ada janji dengan teman kantorku. Hanabi, kalau Gaara bertanya, tolong bilang padanya ya! Dia masih tertidur pulas." Hinata tersenyum melas didepan Hanabi yang hanya mengangguk-angguk malas.

"Ya. Tenang saja." Jawab Hanabi santai tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata, sibuk dengan sepotong roti yang sedari tadi ia makan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah, Hinata segera menuju ke arah stasiun dan tampak menacri-cari sosok kedua temannya itu.

"Hinataa!" Seru gadis berkuncir kuda dengan jepit hitam disamping rambutnya. Mendengar suara gadis yang ia kenal bernama Ino itu, Hinata dengan cepat segera menuju ke arah suara itu berasal.

"I-Ino-san, Tenten-san.. Maaf aku telat." Hinata tampak diburu oleh nafasnya yang tersenggal karena terlalu banyak berlari.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai." Tenten tersenyum senang sembari memberikan Hinata secarik tisu.

"Terimakasih. Ino-san, sekarang kita mau pergi kemana?" Hinata melihat wajah Ino penuh tanya. Yang dilihat hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

"Sebenarnya, aku mau mengajakmu ke Gokon! Pesta jodoh! Bagaimana?" Ino tertawa kecil seraya memandang Hinata yang tampak tidak senang dengan jawaban Ino.

"Go-gokon? Tapi aku..." Hinata memainkan jemarinya gugup. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata mengikuti pesta jodoh dimana statusnya sudah menikah? Tidak mungkin seorang Hinata dengan senang melakukannya.

"Tapi apa? Kau belum dapat pasangan juga, kan? Ini saat yang tepat, Hinata!" Seru Ino lagi senang tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar di stasiun.

"Hm.. Aku sedang tidak mencari kekasih." Mata Hinata tampak memutar keatas. Berusaha menutupi kebohongannya.

"Hinata, ayolaah.." Pinta Ino lagi lebih kencang.

Beruntung tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata berbunyi. Membuat gadis itu bisa 'lolos' dari ajakan para wanita itu meski hanya sedetik. Dengan cepat Hinata segera berjalan beberapa langkah dari teman-temannya saat mengangkat telepon yang ia lihat dari 'Gaara' itu.

"Ha-halo." Hinata membuka mulutnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kemana kau?" Tanya Gaara langsung pada pokok utama.

"Eh.. Pergi bersama temanku untuk berbelanja." Hinata berbohong sedikit. Yah, toh pada akhirnya saat pulang Gokon mereka akan belanja, itulah wanita.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk membatalkannya, kan?" Nada bicara Gaara tampak meninggi di telepon. Sepertinya kepalanya masih tercampur aduk dilihat dari suaranya yang parau tanda bahwa ia baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tapi.."

"Aku ambil libur untuk menemanimu, dan kau malah asik keluar bersama temanmu?" Gaara mulai memegang kemenangan dengan ucapannya saat itu. Membuat Hinata langsung tidak enak hati karenanya.

"Ta-tapi.." Lagi-lagi Hinata terputus dari kata itu saat Ino memanggilnya.

"Hinataa! Ayolah, acaranya dimulai sebentar lagi!" Seru Ino lantang. Melihat itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah, aku sudah dipanggil." Hinata tampak tersenyum ragu memikirkan bagaimana wajah Gaara sekarang.

"Terserahlah.."

TUUT..TUT

Gaara langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka berdua membuat Hinata semakin tidak tenang.

"Hinata, keretanya datang." Ujar Tenten. Yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata memutar bola matanya dan melihat lajur kereta yang tiba-tiba menghembuskan untaian rambutnya saat sebuah shinkansen melaju kencang di depan matanya. Perlahan Hinata menutup matanya menyadari angin berhembus kencang saat itu.

"Ayo, Hinata!" Seru Ino saat melihat sebuah shinkansen berhenti dijalurnya dan mulai membuka pintu.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang!"

* * *

Dengan mengendap-endap Hinata melangkahkan kakiknya diatas rumahnya sendiri. Dilihatnya Hanabi sudah pergi dari rumah menyadari sepatu adiknya sudah tidak ada di rak depan pintu. Yang artinya, hanya ada Gaara dirumah itu. Hanabi pergi dan Hiashi belum bisa pulang karena pekerjaan. Tak akan ada penengah bagi mereka berdua saat itu nanti.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Tiba-tiba suara Gaara dibelakang tubuh Hinata refleks membuat gadis itu berteriak kaget.

"Ma-maaf!"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Takut melihat bagaimana wajah suaminya sekarang.

"Bagaimana Gokon-nya? Menarik?" Gaara tersenyum penuh makna saat Hinata mulai menatap wajahnya perlahan.

"Ba-bagai.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Tentu saja.. Aku suamimu." Gaara segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan ke arah kamar Hinata sebelum akhirnya Gaara kembali membuka mulutnya. "Siap-siap karena pukul 1 siang ini aku ada rapat."

"Bu-bukannya kau libur?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Semuanya kubatalkan. Satupun. Jadi, aku tidak punya waktu lagi." Gaara memasuki kamar Hinata dan segera keluar dengan tas milik Hinata ditangannya.

"K-kenapa?" Hinata menatap tas miliknya bingung.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau bisa ikut di mobilku atau naik kereta jika berangkat nanti." Gaara mengencangkan dasinya dan segera mengambil kunci mobil dikantungnya, bersiap-siap untuk segera keluar.

"A-aku ikut!"

Hinata segera bersiap-siap membereskan barangnya dan memasuki mobil milik Gaara sambil berlari cepat. Berusaha tidak membuat kesal lelaki disampingnya yang sudah dalam keadaan _bad mood_ itu.

"Ga-Gaara-san, kau marah?" Takut melihat wajah Gaara, Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat mobil mulai melaju.

Kali ini Gaara yang biasanya selalu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata hanya diam. Tetap fokus pada jalan raya yang mulai padat pagi itu. Terlihat bahwa Ia pura-pura tidak mendengar suara Istrinya yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Ano... Aku.. Turun di sini saja." Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat plang stasiun sudah hampir mendekat.

Gaara memutar bola matanya. Melihat wajah hinata sampingnya.

"Hm.."

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata yang merasa pandangan menusuk Gaara mulai menghilang segera menatap wajah lelaki itu ragu-ragu.

"Tujuan kita sama, dan kau lebih memilih naik kereta? Apa kau mau aku dikira laki-laki kejam yang menurunkan Istrinya di tengah jalan?" Gaara mulai mencari masalah melihat Hinata tak sesuai dengan yang Gaara pikirkan.

Hinata hanya diam. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena menahan emosinya. Entah sudah keberapakali, Hinata merasa semua yang dilakukannya terasa salah di mata Gaara. Hinata hanya menggigit bagian bawah bibir mungilnya dan mencengkram roknya kencang.

"Seharusnya kau diam disini dan mengikuti perintahku sebagai istri. Tapi kau malah mengikuti temanmu untuk ke pesta jodoh. Apa kau memang suka menggoda laki-laki?" Gaara lagi-lagi membuka topik yang sedari tadi Hinata simpan dalam hati. Mendengar celotehan Gaara, Hinata mulai menahan air matanya.

"Besok aku ada kerjaan dan harus berangkat ke luar negeri untuk 2 minggu ini." Gaara menghentikkan mobilnya tepat didepan supermarket. "Aku harus membeli beberapa perlengkapan, terserah jika kau mau langsung pulang atau tidak."

Hinata masih tetap diam dengan tangannya yang semakin mencengkram roknya kencang. Ia lalu mulai bertambah kesal mengingat ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh lelaki egois disampingnya yang merasa kejadian itu tak berlaku dalam hidupnya. Dengan segera Hinata langsung melempar berkas dokumen yang tadi berada dipangkuannya ke arah Gaara yang masih sibuk duduk di bangku pengemudi melepas sabuk pengamannya. Membuat lembar demi lembar melayang di dalam mobil Gaara.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Gaara menatap Hinata tajam. Meski sedikit tapi lemparan dokumen tebal yang berisi kertas ukuran F4 dengan isi 200 lembar itu cukup menyakitkan mengenai dahi Gaara saat itu. Beruntung tidak terkena mata atau derah yang _sensitive_.

"Sudahlah. Cukup, aku benci padamu, Gaara."

Setelah mengatakan kata itu sambil tetap menahan tangisnya, Hinata buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan berlari kencang. Sementara itu, Gaara masih tetap diam. Berusaha mengevaluasi perbuatan kekanak-kanakannya tadi. Belum sempat Gaara membuka pintu untuk mengejar Hinata, tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berdering dari arah kantongnya.

"Halo." Jawabnya dingin.

"Gaara-san, ini aku. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ucap sang penelepon wanita dengan nada nyaring yang bersuara tinggi itu.

"Hm.. Boleh."

* * *

Hinata terus berlari tanpa peduli bahwa ia telah melewati stasiun. Pikirannya sudah kacau mengingat kejadian tadi. Wajahnya memerah karena berlari terlalu kencang. Entah sudah keberapakali Hinata terjatuh karena berlari tanpa melihat bawah jalanan.

"Menyebalkan." Keluhnya seraya memegangi kedua dengkulnya yang sudah terluka hingga membuat kulitnya terkelupas karena gesekan aspal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara berat disampingnya mengulurkan sebuah saputangan ditangannya. Dengan cepat Hinata yang sedang duduk langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki berparas tampan yang sudah tampak familiar di matanya itu.

"Ah! Kau.. Istri Gaara, 'kan?" Laki-laki yang merupakan teman Gaara saat pesta semalam itu tersenyum tipis. Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu lalu ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Eh.." Hinata hanya membuang wajahnya berusaha tidak menoleh ke arah lelaki itu.

"Ini, kakimu terluka, kan? Ada apa?" Sasuke menyerahkan saputangan berwarna putih bersih ditangannya kepada Hinata.

" A-arigato..aku terjatuh."

"Ah, sama-sama. Mana Gaara? Kalian tidak bersama?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran dengan kondisi sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"D-dia akan berada di kantor hari ini." Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis sambil tetap menepuk-nepuk pelan dengkul kecilnya dengan saputangan milik Sasuke.

"O,ya? Jadi kau mau pulang sekarang?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke terus bertanya tanpa peduli keadaan Hinata.

"I-ya.. Begi.."

"Sasuke-san!?"

Tiba-tiba omongan Hinata terhenti saat suara nyaring disebelahnya berteriak dari jauh memanggil nama Sasuke kencang.

"Ha? Matsuri? Sedang apa kau?" Sasuke memandang Matsuri bingung.

Bukan hanya Sasuke, Hinata lebih kaget karena dibelakang gadis itu ada lelaki yang membuat Hinata kembali emosi, Gaara.

"Gaara? Sedang apa kau? Tidak kerja?" Sasuke mulai bingung dengan kondisi itu dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara dingin. Ia yang berdiri di hadapan Hinata melirik gadis itu yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kakinya. Dilihatnya dengkul wanita itu terluka dan cukup mengeluarkan banyak darah. "Apa-apaan itu?!"

"Eh?" Hinata memandang Gaara bingung. Laki-laki itu langsung mengangkat kedua tangan Hinata yang berusaha menutupi lukanya.

"Tenang dulu, Gaara. Dia terjatuh." Sasuke menjelaskannya dengan tenang.

"Hm? Siapa gadis ini?" Matsuri memandang Hinata bingung.

Belum sempat ada yang menjawab, Hinata segera menepis kedua tangan Gaara yang sedari tadi memegang tangannya dan kembali berdiri.

"Maaf, a-aku.. Ada urusan." Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Urusan apa maksudmu?" Gaara kembali menatap Hinata tajam. Ia segera menarik lengan Hinata dan segera berjalan berdua meninggalkan Sasuke dan Matsuri.

"Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Matsuri lagi belum puas.

"Hmmm.. menurutmu siapa?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berjalan meninggalkan Matsuri.

"Tunggu dulu! Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku harus pergi, jangan ikuti aku."

"Sasuke! Tunggu!"

* * *

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Gaara saat sudah selesai membalut luka di kedua dengkul Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk merasa lukanya mulai tidak terasa saat di tutupi oleh kain kasa itu.

"Gaara..san, maaf." Hinata menatap Gaara penuh harap yang tampaknya berhasil. Gaara hanya menepuk kepala Hinata pelan dan kembali menarik lengan Hinata.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang."

"Kerjaanmu?"

"Kubatalkan tadi." Gaara tersenyum tipis dan membuka pintu mobilnya. "Masuklah."

"Apa saat aku masuk kita akan bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Hinata tanpa ada maksud apapun.

"Eh?" Gaara menatap mata Hinata yang tersirat kejujuran. Gaara mengerti Hinata berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan. Hinata polos dan masih bersih. Itulah hal yang terkadang membuat Gaara tak tahan mengkhawatirkan gadis didepannya ini.

"Apa kau akan memarahiku lagi?" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya lemas. Gaara yang melihat sisi kekanakkan dari Istrinya itu hanya menghela nafasnya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku janji."

Gaara lalu kembali membuka pintu mobilnya lebih lebar "Masuklah."

"Terimakasih."

* * *

Natal akan dirayakan masih dua hari lagi dan Hinata sudah sibuk membeli barang-barang seperti lonceng, kain putih bludru, dan hiasan pohon natal. Tapi sayangnya, Hinata merahasiakan hal ini pada Gaara untuk kejutan. Berkat itulah uang gaji Hinata habis dalam sehari pada awal bulan kemarin untuk membeli segala pernak-pernik yang tidak terbilang murah itu.

Hinata membuka dompetnya dan segera menutupnya menlihat hanya beberapa lembar saja di dalam dompet cokelatnya itu. "Bagaimana ini.."

"Aku pulang."

"Waah!" Seru Hinata saat mendengar suara Gaara dari depan pintu yang tepat berada di hadapan ruang tamu, tempat dimana Hinata duduk sekarang.

"Ada apa? Aku mengejutkanmu?" Gaara menatap Hinata bingung seraya melepaskan dasi biru tuanya dari lehernya.

"Ti-tidak.. Selamat datang. Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Hinata buru-buru menyembunyikan dompetnya dibawah kolong meja dan segera berdiri ke sebelah Gaara yang baru pulang dari luar negeri untuk kerjaannya. "Kau lapar? Aku tidak masak apapun hari ini."

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan dengan Temari sebelum kesini. Ada apa?" Gaara menatap wajah Hinata yang berusaha agar Gaara tidak melihat tingkah lakunya yang aneh.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku tidur dulu." Hinata tersenyum tipis dan segera memasuki kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Hinata memegangi perutnya dari balik pintu. Rasa lapar yang tidak tertahankan ternyata cukup membuat nyeri bagian perut kecilnya itu. Bohong jika dibilang Hinata makan teratur. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak pernah meminta Gaara uang secara cuma-cuma sehingga Ia menggunakan uangnya sendiri untuk makan dan lainnya. Membuatnya kadang sengsara sesekali.

"Lusa natal. Aku harus segera membeli kue." Pikir Hinata lemas. Ia lalu segera menjatuhkan badannya diatas kasur memikirkan bahwa besok masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan.

* * *

"Hi-na-ta! Selamat pagi!" Ino menyapa temannya itu kencang.

"Ah, selamat pagi.." Hinata yang sedang merapikan dokumen lalu segera berjalan ke arah koridor tengah menemani Ino.

"Hm? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat." Ino menempelkan tangannya diatas kening Hinata dan segera melepaskannya spontan. "Ya ampun, Hinata! Kau panas sekali badannya. Cepat ke RS!"

"Tidak usah..." Hinata menjawabnya lemas. Suaranya tampak sumbang dengan mata sayu terlihat diwajahnya yang putih pucat saat itu. "Aku baik-baik sa-"

_BRUK_

Tanpa Ino sadari, tiba-tiba Hinata tersungkur jatuh diatas lantai koridor dengan sukses. Segera Ino langsung melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Hinata! Ya tuhan, sudah kubilang kau demam! Hinata, bangunlah!"

"Ino? Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Tenten yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi segera mendatangi Ino dan membantu Ino membangunkan Hinata.

"Dia pingsan. Suhu tubuhnya terlalu tinggi." Jelas Ino saat mengecek lagi suhu tubuh Hinata dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ayo bawa ke RS sekarang. Aku akan membantumu Ino." Tenten lalu segera menopang tubuh Hinata bersama Ino dan Tenten.

* * *

_TOK_

_TOK_

Temari membuka pintu di tengah koridor lantai 6. Terlihat beberapa kumpulan orang yang sedang tampak fokus berbicara di lingkaran meja bundar didepan mereka. Temari selaku sekertaris Gaara, segera menghampiri adik sekaligus bos-nya itu.

"Temari? Untuk apa kau kemari? Aku sedang rapat." Bisik Gaara saat Temari mendekat.

"Maaf mengganggu. Tapi ini hal yang cukup penting. Istrimu pingsan dan dibawa ke RS. Tidak berbahaya, tapi setidaknya aku ingin kau mengetahuinya. Bagaimana, presdir?" Ujar Temari formal berbisik ditelinga Gaara.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak Gaara segera bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar. "Maaf, Temari. Rapatnya aku serahkan padamu dan wakil presdir."

"Ga-Gaara-sama!" Seru Kankurou selaku wakil presdir yang juga merupakan kakak dari Gaara.

"Sudahlah, kankurou."

* * *

Hinata masih tertidur lelap setelah sampai di RS. Wajahnya tampak pucat dengan infus yang menyambung di lengannya.

"Aduh, Ino. Apa kita harus menghubungi keluarganya?" Ucap Tenten di depan ruangan Hinata duduk bersama Ino disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kontak keluarganya. Kalau kita pergi, tak ada penjamin. Sudahlah, tunggu saja sampai dia bangun." Ino tersenyum tipis sambil tetap memainkan permainan di ponselnya.

Selagi mereka berdua sibuk mengobrol, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tapak kaki berlari ke arah mereka. Tenten yang menyadarinya segera melihat ke sumber suara dan langsung berdiri.

"D-Direktur?!" Tenten menatap Presdir mereka yang tampak lelah setelah berlari itu sedang berdiri di hadapannya, begitu pula dengan Ino yang ikut berdiri.

"Ah, kalian dari divisi yang sama dengan Hinata." Ingat Gaara seraya melepas mantelnya. Tenten dan Ino segera mengangguk cepat.

"Selamat pagi, Direktur. Maaf kalau tidak sopan, tapi.. Apa direktur juga punya kenalan sedang dirawat disini?" Tanya Ino penasaran melihat Direktur yang bahkan hanya bisa ditemui jika sedang pesta atau kebetulan yang mustahil.

"Eh? kalian temannya? Hinata."

Mata kedua gadis itu langsung membulat mendengar nama Hinata di ucapkan langsung dari Direktur idamannya itu.

"I-Iya.. Memangnya Hinata kerabat direktur?" Tanya Ino ragu-ragu. Kedua gadis itu menatap Gaara penuh seksama menunggu jawaban yang akan terlontar dari bibir lelaki itu.

"Ah, begitulah." Gaara menjawab seadanya. Sedikit malas ditanyai lagi oleh bawahannya itu. Ino dan Tenten hanya terkaget-kaget mengetahui ucapan Gaara yang tidak akurat itu.

"Baiklah, kami permisi kembali ke perusahaan, direktur. Sampai jumpa."

Ino dan Tenten segera pamit dan bergegas meninggalkan Gaara sendiri di depan kamar rawat Hinata. Ia lalu membuka pintu dihadapannya dan langsung melihat Hinata sedang di infus dan tertidur lelap. Buru-buru Gaara mendekatinya dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di sebelah kasur Hinata.

Gaara memperhatikan wajah pucat Hinata yang terlihat lemah itu. Tidak pernah Gaara bayangkan gadis yang biasanya selalu tampak tidak pernah lelah itu kini terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Gaara menaruh dua jarinya diatas kening Hinata dan menyibakkan poni yang menutup mata gadis itu. Dilihatnya dengan jelas sekarang wajah Hinata.

"Permisi." Gaara menoleh kesampingnya dan melihat seorang suster cantik berdiri masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. "Sudah lama anda tidak kemari, Gaara-san."

"Sakura.." Gaara menatap gadis berambut merah jambu itu datar. "Kenapa kau disini?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menuju samping kasur tempat Hinata berada. Tepat disamping Gaara.

"Aku meneleponmu waktu itu. Padahal kau bilang setuju, tapi malah tidak datang." Gerutunya sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Matsuri meneleponku setelahnya untuk menyerahkan dokumen." Jawab Gaara pelan. Lagi-lagi Sakura kembali tersenyum dan menatap Gaara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa gadis ini? Kerabatmu?" Sakura melihat wajah Hinata yang masih pulas tertidur.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Gaara menatap wajah Sakura sinis. "Tidak sopan."

"Aku tidak mencuri dengar! Aku berada di kamar pasien sebelah, dan tidak sengaja mendengarnya."

Gaara meneliti wajah Sakura. Memastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak berkata dusta. "Hm.. Dia bukan kerabatku."

"Eh? Pantas saja. Dia tidak mirip denganmu." Sakura tertawa hampir tak terdengar.

"Tentu saja. Dia Istriku." Ujar Gaara mantap tanpa ada tekanan sedikitpun. Sakura sendiri yang mendengarnya langsung membuka matanya lebar.

"I-Istrimu? Kau..sudah menikah?" Sakura menatap Gaara ragu-ragu. Berharap bahwa pernyataan itu adalah bohong.

"Hm.. Begitulah."

Sakura segera menatap Gaara tampak tidak percaya. "Begitu, baiklah.. Aku permisi dulu." Gadis itu segera keluar dari ruangan Hinata dan menutup pintu dengan secepat mungkin.

Mengalihkan pikirannya dari gadis tadi, Gaara membuka ponselnya dan menekan tombol-tombol diatasnya.

"Temari, aku tidak pulang ke kantor hari ini. Tolong bereskan negosiasi itu dengan wakil presdir."

"Aku mengerti." Temari menjawabnya paham dan segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun?" Tiba-tiba Hinata yang sedari tadi masih menutup matanya, segera terbangun dan berusaha untuk bangkit. Terlihat hari sudah malam saat Hinata menatap jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Hinata.." Dengan sigap Gaara membantu Hinata untuk bangun dan terduduk diatas kasur. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Maaf. Aku merepotkanmu." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Jadi, apa alasannya hingga kau bisa ambruk?" Ujar Gaara langsung ke pokok permasalahannya.

"Ng.. Maaf. Aku..aku..Maaf." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Mana mungkin Hinata membocorkan bahwa Ia tidak sempat istirahat dan makan demi kerja lembur untuk dapat membeli barang-barang natal serta memberi uang ke keluarganya? Itu akan memalukan sekali.

Gaara mengehela nafasnya panjang dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku kalau kau butuh uang tambahan?"

"Eh!? Ke-kenapa.." Hinata menatap wajah Gaara kaget. Bingung mengapa Gaara seakan dapat membaca isi hatinya.

"Aku dengar dari atasanmu kau selalu meminta lembur. Selain itu, kita bekerja di satu tempat, dan aku adalah direkturmu yang selalu bisa kapan saja mengkontrol hal-hal yang dilakukan karyawan dikantorku." Gaara menjelaskannya detail. "Maaf. Sebagai suami aku gagal."

"Bukan! Bukan begitu.." Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku butuh uang untuk kepuasanku sendiri. Jadi.. Gaara-kun tidak perlu merasa tidak enak."

"Iya, tapi seharusnya dalam hal keuangan apapun bentuknya, itu tanggung jawabku." Gaara tersenyum tipis dan berdiri dari duduknya diatas pinggir kasur itu. "Mulai hari ini, berhentilah bekerja. Aku yang akan memberimu uang tanpa kau perlu mengeluarkan tenagamu."

"Tidak bisa! Aku perlu untuk keluargaku.. Jadi, aku harus tetap bekerja." Hinata menatap Gaara penuh harap.

"Kenapa? Kau meragukan keuanganku!?" Seru Gaara sedikit jengkel.

"Bukan begitu..."

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah bekerja." Gaara menatap Hinata egois.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku harus tetap bekerja!" Seru Hinata tidak mau kalah. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Hinata kesal dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Terserah padamu-lah!"

Pintu ruangan itu segera dibanting Gaara kencang. Hinata sendiri hanya kembali diam. Masih tidak terima untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Ia melihat ke arah jendela di sebelah kasurnya.

"Salju..."

Hinata segera melihat arah kalender yang terpampang didinding ruang pasien itu.

"Malam natal.."

* * *

Gaara menghipas putung rokoknya di luar gedung Rumah Sakit. Ia duduk di bangku taman Rumah Sakit sendirian. Salju sudah menumpuk di pundaknya. Jas nya tampak sudah tidak rapih lagi.

"Gaara-san!Ehm... Ga-Gaara-kun!"

Hinata berseru kencang seraya berjalan menuju ke arah Gaara.

"Hinata! Sedang apa kau disini!?" Gaara segera mematikan putung rokoknya dan berlari ke arah Hinata.

"Maaf.. Aku ingin bilang padamu." Hinata menarik lengan kemeja Gaara erat.

"Ada apa? Di tengah salju begini, kenapa kau malah keluar?" Gaara menatap Hinata bingung.

"Selamat Natal! Sekarang jam 12 malam, Gaara-kun!" Hinata tersenyum lebar tanpa peduli salju sudah menumpuk di tubuhnya.

Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba Gaara teringat ucapan Hinata di Restoran tempo lalu untuk berjanji akan mengadakan natal bersama. "Bodoh. Kau benar-benar menepati janjimu, ya?"

"Maaf, harusnya kita merayakannya di rumah." Hinata menatap langit-langit yang turun salju dengan indahnya sedih.

"Tidak apa, kita bisa melakukannya saat pulang." Gaara melepas jas nya dan menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan membalut jas hitam miliknya itu. "Terimakasih."

"Gaara-kun.. Mengenai pembicaraan tadi. Aku akan keluar dari perusahaan." Hinata tersenyum simpul seraya menatap mata Gaara.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Aku sudah memikirkannya."

"Sudahlah. Kau tetap bisa bekerja. Aku tidak mau dianggap suami ditaktor yang melarangmu melakukan apapun."

Gaara lalu tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Hinata erat. "Ternyata benar."

"Eh?" Hinata memandang wajah Gaara diatas kepalanya malu-malu merasakan tindakan Gaara yang tidak seperti biasanya itu.

"Kau kurusan. Aku mulai menyadarinya dari minggu lalu terurtama saat kembali ke rumah. Tapi saat memelukmu, semakin terasa perbedaannya." Gaara memeluk tubuh Hinata semakin erat. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa diam diperlakukan hal seperti itu pertamakali dengan Gaara.

"Ternyata..Gaara-kun memperhatikanku?" Malu-malu Hinata bertanya seraya tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Gaara.

"Tentu saja. Tiap hari kita bertemu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya." Gaara lalu melonggarkan pelukannya. "Hinata, dengar aku!"

"I-Iya!" Hinata memandang mata hijau Gaara dengan wajahnya yang masih bersemu merah.

"Kalau butuh uang, katakan padaku!"

"I-Iya!"

"Aku mengizinkanmu bekerja, tapi jika kau ambruk lagi, aku akan minta kau berhenti saat itu juga!"

"Iya!"

"Lalu, aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi tanpa seizinku!"

"Iya!"

Hinata menatap wajah egois Gaara. Bukannya sebal, Ia malah senang dengan perkataan Gaara saat itu.

"Kenapa?" Gaara menatap Hinata bingung.

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk ke kamarmu! Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tidur." Lengan Hinata lalu ditarik pelan oleh Gaara memasuki kembali gedung Rumah Sakit.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Hari ini malam natal, kan? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri." Gaara menatap Hinata balik di belakangnya.

Mendengar hal itu wajah Hinata lagi-lagi tambah memerah. Tampaknya demamnya lagi-lagi mulai menyerangnya. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini Hinata tidak benci dengan panas di tubuhnya kali ini.

* * *

"Aku.. Pulang." Ujar Hinata saat memasuki apartemen yang Ia tinggali bersama Gaara.

"Kau bisa istirahat dulu." Gaara yang berdiri di belakangnya segera masuk seraya membawa barang-barang Hinata kedalam ruangannya. Karena hari ini adalah hari libur nasional, Gaara mendapat cuti satu hari bersama Hinata. Dan hari ini adalah hari Natal.

"Gaara-kun, apa hari ini kau pergi?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Tidak. Aku mendapat cuti libur nasional." Gaara tampak sibuk dengan barang-barang Hinata yang ingin Ia taruh di kamar Istrinya itu. "Kenapa? Kau mau pergi?"

"Bukan." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lega. Ia merasa senang mendengar Gaara akan dirumah seharian. Ini akan jadi kali pertamanya mereka menghabiskan waktu dirumah bersama. Dan yang penting adalah, hari ini hari Natal.

Persiapan Hinata untuk Natal percuma. Barang-barang yang ia beli ia minta Hanabi mengambilnya di hari saat Hinata di RS. Hinata berharap dirumah keluarganya memiliki suasana natal. Tetapi hal itu membuat rumahnya tidak memiliki suasana natal sedikitpun.

"Ada apa? Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Hm.. Aku ingin.." Hinata menatap Gaara sedikit malu-malu. "Kau dirumah seharian ini."

Gaara menatap Hinata sedikit kaget. Baru pertama kali Hinata yang biasanya malu-malu seberani ini. Setelah menaruh tas Hinata di atas bangku, Gaara segera mengangguk. "Ah, baiklah."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku juga tidak ada janji dengan siapapun hari ini." Gaara mengecek papan yang berisi daftar-daftar janjinya yang ia taruh diruang tamu itu.

Hinata segera tersenyum simpul. Hatinya sedikit berdegup pelan. Hinata tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia kadang berfikir apa yang Gaara rasakan padanya sekarang?. Berharap bahwa Gaara tidak hanya menganggap dirinya angin lalu.

"Hinata, aku akan beli makan." Gaara mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Eh? A-aku bisa masak!" Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Kau baru sembuh. Lebih praktis kalau aku beli sekarang." Gaara menatap Hinata bingung. "Aku berangkat dulu."

"Jangan!" Tiba-tiba Hinata berseru kencang. Ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya, kaget dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" Gaara sekali lagi menatap Hinata bingung. Ada rasa cemas dalam hatinya melihat Hinata tidak seperti biasanya.

"A-ah.. Ano.. Habis, kalau kau keluar dari sini.. Itu artinya tidak akan menjadi 'seharian' bersamamu.. Kan?" Hinata mengucapkannya tergagap. Wajahnya yang sudah semerah apel tidak dapat terbendung lagi.

Gaara sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Hinata saat itu. Tapi hal itu membuat Gaara senang dengan kejujuran gadis bermata indigo pucat itu.

Perlahan Gaara menghampiri Hinata dengan mengelus lembut kepala Hinata. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat makanan dulu untuk pagi ini!"

* * *

Sudah jam 12 siang lewat tapi Gaara dan Hinata tidak melakukan apapun. Mereka hanya diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Gaara dan Hinata hanya menonton tv bersama saat itu. Tidak ada yang bicara satupun. Hinata sendiri lumayan sibuk mengamati jalan cerita film yang sedang mereka tonton.

"Hinata, kau bosan?" Gaara mulai membuka suaranya.

"Unn.. Tidak, lumayan menarik kok." Jawab Hinata lugu.

"Bu-bukan filmnya maksudku." Gaara menatap Hinata yang masih asik melihat layar di depannya. "Hinata.. Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Eh? Apa?" Hinata tiba-tiba segera tidak terfokus lagi pada filmnya. Ia mulai tertarik mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Kalau.." Wajah Gaara mulai berubah menjadi serius. Membuat Hinata semakin membuka telinganya. "Kita tidak menikah, bagaimana?"

Mata Hinata tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Hatinya sedikit ciut mendengar perkataan Gaara saat itu. Gaara yang berada didekatnya kini terasa begitu jauh bagi Hinata.

"A-apa maksudnya?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Entahlah." Gaara tersenyum tipis. Ia menaruh kepalanya di leher Hinata. "Aku mengantuk, ."

"Gaara-kun.." Hinata dengan perlahan menaruh tangan kanannya diatas kepala Gaara yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk gadis itu. Dengan pelan Hinata membelai untaian rambut marun Gaara yang halus.

Ia tersenyum kecil merasakan nafas Gaara mulai terimbang. Kepala Gaara yang mulai berat dipundaknya menandakan Gaara tertidur pulas itu tetap ia pertahankan tanpa mengubah posisinya sedikitpun.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali.." Bisik Hinata. Hinata yang duduk disebelah Gaara, mulai menyenderkan punggungnya ke arah sofa. Membiarkan Gaara masih tetap tertidur di pundaknya seraya tetap melingkari lengannya di tubuh Hinata.

_Ring..Ring._.

"Ah.. Ponsel Gaara-kun.." Hinata melihat ke arah ponsel hitam di sebelahnya. Diambilnya perlahan dan membuka kunci dari ponsel tersebut.

"Telepon.." Hinata melihat layar di ponsel tersebut yang buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Halo.. Selamat siang." Ucap Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Ah.. Hinata-san?" Jawab si penelepon terdengar kaget.

"Eh? Ano..."

"Maaf. Aku Temari. Apa Gaara bersamamu?" Tanya Temari mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Te-temari san? Ah, iya. Dia tertidur." Ujar Hinata seraya melirik Gaara disebelahnya.

"Sungguh? Baguslah. Dia tidak tidur selama seminggu ini. Karena itu aku menelepon untuk menyuruhnya istirahat." Jawab Temari lega.

"Se-seminggu?" Tanya Hinata tampak tak percaya.

"Ah.. Benar juga. Kalian tidak tidur bersama, ya?" Ucap Temari mengingat pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata bukanlah kemauan dari kedua orang tersebut. "Kau pasti mengira Gaara akan langsung tidur saat masuk kamarnya. Tapi, sebenarnya anak itu kembali lagi mengerjakan tugas perusahaan di kamarnya hingga pagi lagi. Karena itu dia tidak sempat tidur."

"Ke-kenapa tidak anda nasehati, Temari-san?" Tanya Hinata pelan berusaha tidak membangunkan Gaara.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia keras kepala." Temari tertawa kecil. "Kenapa bukan kamu saja?"

"Eh!? Ma-mana mungkin.." Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau istrinya. Kau berhak untuk minta untuk bisa berada di satu kamar." Temari tersenyum simpul di balik telepon. Tampak senang mendengar Hinata yang langsung grogi.

"Ah.. A-aku.."

"Ya. Coba saja. Aku harus pergi, Hinata. Sampai jumpa!" Temari tiba-tiba menutup teleponnya dan membiarkan Hinata yang masih terus berfikir akan hal itu.

"H-hak..ku?" Bisik Hinata malu-malu. Ia menatap Gaara yang berada disebelah kanannya. Memang Hinata mulai menyukai laki laki disebelahnya ini. Tapi, jika Gaara menolak nasehatnya, sudah pasti hati Hinata akan sakit sekali.

"Kenapa?" Mata Gaara tiba-tiba mulai terbuka. Ia menatap wajah Hinata diatas kepalanya tampak kebingungan.

"Ga-Gaara-kun!"

"Hm? Ada apa?" Gaara mulai bangun dan segera kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa.

"A-anu.. Hm.."

"Katakanlah." Ucap Gaara tenang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama!?" Seru Hinata membuat mata Gaara langsung terjolak kaget. Hinata sendiri yang wajahnya sudah memerah segera menggeleng cepat. "Ah.. Bukan.. Maksudku..tidur di kamar yang s-sama."

Gaara sedikit tersenyum melihat Hinata yang sudah gelagapan mencari alasan.

"Tidak."

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata bingung. Hatinya sedikit sedih sekaligus lega mendengar jawaban Gaara saat itu.

"Itu pasti suruhan Temari, 'kan?" Tebak Gaara tepat. Hinata segera menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha berbohong.

"Ti-tidak, sungguh!" Hinata menatap Gaara ragu.

"Oya? Kalau begitu.."

Gaara mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Hinata. Jarak 1cm diantara mereka membuat Hinata berusaha menahan nafasnya.

"Kau siap setiap terbangun wajah kita berdekatan seperti ini?" Tanya Gaara seraya tersenyum tipis. Matanya terus menatap mata Hinata yang mulai membulat.

"Eh.. Aku.."

"Kalau kau tidak siap dengan hal itu, hentikan saja. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Bukan! Aku khawatir dengan kesehatanmu!" Ujar Hinata jujur.

"Hm.. Lalu kenapa kita harus tidur bersama?" Tanya Gaara masuk akal.

"I-itu.. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa menasehatimu jika kau tidur terlalu larut.. Mungkin.." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya perlahan.

Gaara memandang Hinata serius. Ia menghampiri Hinata dan segera menarik lengan Hinata menuju kamarnya.

"Masuklah, mulai hari ini kau bisa tidur disini." Ujar Gaara saat memasuki kamarnya yang berukuran lebih luas daripada milik Hinata.

"E-eh..tapi.."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Aku punya banyak hal lain yang penting dibanding memikirkan hal mesum seperti itu." Jelas Gaara seraya merapihkan barang-barang diatas kasurnya.

"Ah.. Apa itu artinya, aku boleh menaruh barang-barangku juga?" Tanya Hinata memastikan seraya memutar bola matanya mengitari kamar yang 2 kali lipat lebih luas dari kamar miliknya.

"Ah, bawa seluruhnya. Kau bisa bawa atau mengubah kamar ini. Sesukamu. Toh, ini kamarmu juga sekarang." Gaara memandang Hinata yang masih terpaku dihadapannya.

"Hm.. Te-terimakasih." Ujar Hinata malu-malu.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Gaara segera mengangguk cepat. "Yah.."

Hinata lagi-lagi melihat Gaara yang sibuk membereskan barangnya. Pikirannya terus melaju memikirkan bagaimana wajahnya nanti malam saat tertidur.

* * *

Tadi malam adalah malam pertama bagi Hinata tidur bersama Gaara di kamar yang menjadi milik mereka berdua sejak kemarin itu. Memang bukan pertama kali Hinata tidur bersama Gaara, mengingat mereka pernah tidur berdua saat Gaara menginap dirumah Hinata.

Tapi, entah mengapa Hinata merasa lebih grogi tadi malam. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang segera tertidur di sebelah Hinata pulas.

Berusaha fokus pada pekerjaannya, Hinata langsung menatap layar komputer di hadapannya, sampai akhirnya terdengar teriakan dua wanita di belakangnya.

"Hinataaa!" Seru dua wanita dibelakangnya dengan nada yang selaras.

"Eh..I-ino-san.. Tenten-san..ada apa?" Tanya Hinata takut melihat wajah kedua temannya itu tampak seram.

"Ceritakan pada kami hubunganmu dengan presdir!" Seru Ino pelan.

Hinata langsung melebarkan matanya mendengar hal itu. Seingatnya, Hinata tidak pernah menyinggung tentang Gaara. Sama sekali tidak.

"A-apa maksud kalian?"

"Jangan pura-pura, Hinata. Saat kau dirawat di RS, presdir kita datang dan bilang mau menjengukmu!" Lanjut Tenten sekarang yang memojokkan Hinata.

Hinata mulai mati kutu. Benar saat terbangun, ada Gaara disampingnya. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Gaara katakan pada dua temannya. Salah bicara sedikit bisa jadi petaka baginya.

"A-anu..."

"Hmmm?" Dua wanita cantik itu menatap Hinata bersamaan. Tidak peduli bahwa jam kantor masih berlaku.

"Hyuuga-san! Sedang apa?" Tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita cantik menuju ke arah mereka.

"Ah.. Te-temari-san.." Bisik Hinata pelan.

"Selamat siang, Hyuuga-san, bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" Sapa Temari sopan. Temari dan Tenten sedikit salah tingkah melihat langsung sekertaris Presdir yang terkenal akan bijaknya itu. "Boleh aku bicara dengannya dulu?"

"Y-ya.. Jangan sungkan." Ujar Tenten. Ino dan Tenten segera kembali ke meja kerja mereka berdua sambil mata kedua gadis itu mengawasi Hinata keluar dari ruangan kantor bersama Temari.

"Te-temari-san, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung. Ia melihat sekelilingnya bingung. Sebuah ruangan kosong yang hanya berisi sebuah rak besar dengan buku-buku tebal didalamnya.

"Yah.. Sebenarnya Gaara melarangku memberitahu siapapun, tapi aku ingin memberitahu padamu selaku istrinya.. Ehm, Ayah Gaara memintamu dan Gaara untuk datang saat tahun baru." Jelas Temari pelan.

"Eh? Ta-tapi tadi malam dia tidak memberitahukannya dan langsung tertidur pulas." Hinata membuka kembali memorinya akan kejadian semalam.

"Benarkah? Jadi kalian mulai tidur bersama?" Ujar Temari penasaran. Wajah Hinata segera merona merah. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Waaah! Akhirnya kau mengatakannya!"

"Bu-bukan hal besar, Temari-san!" Hinata berseru pelan.

"Ini bahan yang bagus untukku." Bisik Temari jahil. "Hinata, kau tunggu disini! Malam ini dia sudah selesai lebih cepat! Aku akan memanggil dia dulu! Tunggu aku disini saja." Pinta Temari bersemangat.

Mau tak mau,Hinata segera menuruti permintaan kakak iparnya yang satu itu. Setelah Temari keluar, Hinata tinggal sendiri di sebuah ruangan kosong itu.

Ia duduk diatas lantai. Tidak ada bangku atau apapun. Hanya rak kayu dan beberapa bangku yang tertata rapih.

Terdengar suara gerimis hujan dari luar yang semakin lama mulai membesar menandakan hujan mulai deras. Hinata yang masih duduk diatas bangku tampak mulai takut. Dengan cepat Ia segera menuju ke arah pintu untuk membukanya.

"Ke-kenapa tidak bisa terbuka?" Hinata menatap pegangan pintu besi itu bingung. Tak ada lubang kunci ditengahnya, lantas apa yang membuat pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka? Dengan teliti Hinata mengamati dan menemukan sebuah tombol-tombol di papan besi tepat sebelah pintu itu.

"Mesin kode.. Apa kodenya?" Tanya Hinata dalam hati. Belum sempat Hinata menekan tombolnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir kencang yang diikuti dengan padamnya listrik.

Tidak dapat melihat apapun karena lampu mati serta tidak ada jendela diruangan itu membuat Hinata segera berteriak kencang, membuat karyawan diluar segera keluar menuju depan ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak! Nyalakan lampunya! Kumohon!" Seru Hinata kencang. Matanya tertutup rapat dan telinganya ia tutup sekencang mungkin dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata terus berteriak mendengar petir dengan asiknya menunjukkan gemuruhnya dahsyat.

"Hinata!? Kau didalam!?" Seru Ino dari luar pintu kencang. Wajahnya tampak khawatir mendengar teriakan Hinata yang menggema.

"Ino-san! Tolong.. Nyalakan lampunya!" Seru Hinata lagi. Dadanya naik turun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Hinata berusaha mengontrol dirinya ditengah kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

"Hinata! Petir tadi merusak aliran listrik perusahan ini! Bersabarlah!" Ujar Ino lagi tidak tenang. Para karyawan lainnya ikut berkumpul mendengar Hinata lagi-lagi berteriak histeris.

"Hi-Hinata! Kau dengar kami, kan?" Tenten mulai membuka suaranya. Tak ada jawaban dari gadis bermata indigo itu. Dia tetap sibuk berteriak diikuti suara jatuhnya barang yang saat itu gelap gulita bertambah seram dengan teriakan Hinata.

"Hinata! Jawab aku!" Seru Ino tambah cemas mendengar barang-barang mulai berjatuhan dari dalam ruangan.

"Hinata!" Tiba-tiba Gaara yang baru datang seraya berlari segera menuju kedepan pintu. Ia langsung dengan segera berusaha membuka pintu tersebut.

"P-presdir.." Ino dan Tenten memandang Gaara bingung. Baru pertama kali mereka melihat direktur sekaligus pemilik perusahaan itu seperti yang mereka lihat saat ini.

"Percuma, Gaara! Pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka dengan kode. Tapi, aliran listrik padam, dan kita tidak bisa menyalakannya!" Jelas Temari sembari menahan tangan Gaara.

"Bukan berarti pintu ini tidak bisa dibuka paksa, kan?" Gaara menatap Temari tajam.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Hinata lagi-lagi berteriak kencang. Keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Hinata tapi teriakannya terus bergema diruangan itu.

"Hinata! Dengarkan aku!" Gaara berseru kencang ke arah pintu itu.

Mendengar suara Gaara, Hinata mulai berhenti berteriak. Tubuhnya masih lemas dengan nafas yang tidak terkontrol. Hinata dengan cepat berjalan ke arah pintu dan menempelkan tubuhnya. "Ga-Gaara-kun?"

Lega mendengar jawaban Hinata, Gaara kembali membuka mulutnya. "Menjauhlah dari pintu, aku akan membukanya."

"Gaara! Ini pintu besi! Kau gila?" Seru Temari kencang.

Ino dan Tenten serta karyawan yang lain masih tetap bingung dengan keadaan ini. Mereka tetap berwajah semu melihat atasannya tampak kesal.

"P-presdir.. Kau bisa terluka." Ujar Ino melihat Gaara di depannya.

"Apa salahnya aku terluka demi menolong Istriku sendiri?" Gaara lalu membuka jas Hitamnya dan melemparnya kelantai. Ia menghiraukan para karyawan yang terkejut akan kenyataan yang baru didengarnya beberapa detik lalu.

Petir lagi-lagi menyambar kencang. Suara bergemuruh itu membuat Hinata lagi-lagi kehilangan pikirannya yang mulai tenang dan kembali berteriak semakin kencang.

"Aaaah! Hentikan! Jangan lukai aku!" Seru Hinata membuat Gaara segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu.

"Hinata! Jangan layangkan pikiranmu! Dengarkan suaraku!" Seru Gaara disela-sela usahanya. Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata yang masih sibuk berteriak nyaring.

Temari melihat Gaara tampak khawatir. Gaara terus berusaha mendobrak pintu tersebut dengan punggungnya sendiri.

Tampak dengan jelas bahwa mendorong diri sendiri kearah sebuah pintu besi tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Rasa sakitnya bisa berpuluh kali lipat dibandingnya dengan pintu kayu. Dan itulah yang terlihat dimata Temari.

"Hinata! Aku tidak akan melukaimu, sadarlah!" Seru Gaara lagi berusaha agar Hinata tidak lepas kontrol didalam ruangan tanpa cahaya itu.

"Presdir.." Ino menatap Gaara sedih. Dirasakannya betapa sakit punggung Gaara saat itu mendobrak sebuah pintu besi hanya dengan dibalut sebuah kemeja putih yang tebalnya tidak seberapa.

"Hinata.. Hinata!" Gaara terus berusaha melemparkan tubuhnya kearah pintu sekeras mungkin. Sakit yang Ia rasakan hilang begitu saja saat medengar Hinata kembali berteriak histeris. Hal itu malah membuatnya semakin semangat mendobrak pintu itu meski punggung serta pundaknya sudah memar kebiruan.

Pintu besi itu lalu mulai bergerak, menyatakan bahwa kunci didalamnya sudah mulai rusak. Gaara mulai lega melihat hal itu dan terus berusaha lebih keras lagi.

"D-dia monster.." Ujar salah satu karyawan yang ikut berkumpul. Tampak ketakutan dimata para karyawan lainnya melihat Gaara hampir berhasil membuka pintu besi yang hampir mustahil dibuka dengan tangan kosong itu. Berbeda dengan Temari. Ia tampak tenang melihat hal itu.

"Gaara.. Ini pertama kalinya kau menggunakan kekuatanmu lagi setelah terakhir kali kau melakukannya di Sekolah.." Bisik Temari dalam hati seraya tersenyum tipis.

Gaara lalu dengan cepat mendobrak pintunya kencang dan dengan sukses, kunci didalam pintu itu hancur dan membuka pintu besi itu perlahan.

Tanpa basa-basi, Gaara segera memasuki ruangan itu dan menemukan ruangan itu sudah berantakan. Rak kayu yang terpampang rapih, patah berserakkan. Bangku-bangku yang tersusun sudah hancur dilantai. Dan Hinata sudah kehilangan kesadarannya di lantai.

Tubuhnya terdapat penuh goresan dan luka-luka yang cukup dalam. Membuat tubuhnya berlumur darah segar. Gaara yang melihatnya segera mengangkat Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa kau begini, Hinata.." Bisiknya. Tenggorokan Gaara tampak terkunci melihat tubuh Hinata. Ia memendamkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata.

"Jangan menangis, Gaara." Temari yang memasuki ruangan itu menepuk pundak Gaara yang langsung ia tepis cepat.

"Aku tidak akan menangis dihadapanmu." Gaara lalu mengangkat tubuh Hinata di kedua lengannya dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Para karyawan yang berada di luar langsung melebarkan mata mereka melihat keadaan Hinata saat itu.

"Hinata! P-presdir, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Ujar Ino cemas. Matanya terus menahan air mata yang hampir terjatuh melihat keadaan sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Ino, mau kau membantuku? Katakan pada karyawan disini untuk tidak menyebarkan kejadian ini pada divisi yang lain." Pinta Gaara serius.

"Percayakan padaku, presdir!" Ino menjawabnya mantap.

Gaara lalu kembali berjalan dan segera memasuki mobilnya bersama Hinata menuju RS. Kepalanya masih terus berfikir.

'_Kira-kira kejadian apa yang bisa membuat Hinata begini?_'

* * *

Tubuh Gaara yang lebam akan kejadian tadi, dibalut rapih dengan perban. Ia melihat kearah kaca, pundak serta punggungnya tampak kaku untuk digerakan. Tapi semua itu menghilang ketika melihat Hinata yang berada di atas kasur disebuah kamar rawat. Gaara lalu mengenakan kemejanya dan duduk disebelah Hinata.

Diamatinya Hinata yang masih terkulai lemas. Tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan pakaian, dibalut dengan perban penuh seperti mumi. Hanya wajah cantiknya yang tidak terluka sedikitpun. Masih tetap bersih tak ada goresan sedikitpun, membuat Gaara bersyukur karenanya.

"Yo! Sudah lama tak bertemu, saat bertemu keadanmu malah seperti ini." Seorang dokter memasuki kamar rawat itu dan menatap Gaara seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Shikamaru.." Gaara menatap lelaki berkuncir itu datar.

"Kenapa lukamu? Berkelahi lagi? Ini bukan di masa Sekolah lagi, Gaara!" Shikamaru tertawa kecil. Mengingat bahwa teman satu kelasnya dulu dibangku Sekolah menengah atas ini sangat sering berkelahi.

"Bukan. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal konyol itu." Gaara membuang mukanya tampak tak ingin membuka masa lalu. Ia kembali menatap Hinata.

"Wanita ini Istrimu, kan?" Shikamaru kembali menatap Gaara.

"Ya..begitulah." Gaara melihat Shikamaru yang menahan tawanya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau berbuat begini demi seorang wanita." Shikamaru lalu ikut duduk di kursi tepat sebelah Gaara.

"Toh dia istriku." Gaara menatap Shikamaru datar. "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Kenapa? Aku dokter disini. Aku bebas melihat pasienku." Shikamaru tersenyum simpul tak peduli tatapan Gaara yang mulai jengkel karena jawabannya.

"Kapan dia bisa pulang?" Tanya Gaara mengubah topik.

"Ah, dilihat dari kondisinya, sekitar 3-4 minggu lagi. Luka-lukanya cukup dalam." Shikamaru mengecek pergelangan Hinata yang terbalut perban perlahan. "Keadaan jantungnya juga belum stabil."

Gaara memutar bola matanya melihat kembali tubuh Hinata dan dengan segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Shikamaru, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu lagi. Aku harus pergi."

"Heh? Kau yakin membiarkan dia terbangun tanpa dirimu?" Shikamaru memandang Gaara bingung. Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan dan menuju kearah pintu keluar.

"Setidaknya, aku ingin meyakinkan sesuatu. Apa yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu."

* * *

Gaara menyetir mobilnya kencang, tak peduli rasa sakit yang menjalar hingga ke kepalanya berkat luka di punggungnya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya dapat cepat sampai tujuan menuju rumah Hinata. Dengan lihai Gaara mainkan gigi serta setir mobil diikuti iringan gas yang semakin kencang. Sesampainya didepan rumah Hinata, Gaara segera turun dari mobilnya cepat dan membanting pintu mobilnya kencang.

"Nii-san? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" Hanabi yang sedang duduk di bangku teras langsung berdiri melihat kakak iparnya berlari kencang ke arah rumahnya.

"Dimana Hiashi-san?" Ucap Gaara sinis.

"D-di.. Ruang tengah." Jawab Hanabi sedikit takut melihat aura Gaara yang tampaknya sedang tidak baik itu.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Gaara membuka pintu rumah itu cepat. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat membuat lantai rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu berdecit nyaring. Menemukan pintu dimana ruang tengah itu berada, Gaara segera membukanya dan menemukan Hiashi asik membaca koran di atas sebuah bantalan.

"Gaara?" Hiashi memandang Gaara bingung. Tak pernah Ia lihat wajah Gaara sedingin ini selama mengenal lelaki beramata emerald itu. Tanpa basa-basi Gaara berjalan ke arah Hiashi dan menarik kerah kimono laki-laki yang merupakan mertuanya sendiri. Ia menatap Hiashi tajam tak peduli betapa tak sopannya perlakuannya pada Hiashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, dulu!?" Seru Gaara kencang. Hanabi yang melihatnya dari balik pintu segera mengumpat. Takut melihat Gaara dihadapannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hiashi menatap Gaara lebih tajam. Mata yang sama dengan Hinata itu tak mengubah pandangannya.

"Jawab aku, Hiashi-san!" Gaara kembali berteriak. Hiashi sendiri tampak kehilangan akalnya. Ia segera menepis tangan Gaara dikerahnya dan meninju wajah tampan Gaara kencang hingga membuat Gaara terpental ke arah pintu.

"Berani-beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku. Entah apa yang sabaku itu ajarkan pada penerusnya ini." Hiashi memandang Gaaraa angkuh.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu pada Hinata?" Gaara kembali bangkit dan menghapus darah yang mengalir dipelipis bibirnya dengan kemeja putihnya.

"Kutanya, apa maksudmu, tuan Sabaku!?" Hiashi berdiri dihadapan Gaara tetap mengkontrol emosinya.

"Hinata hampir mati karena trauma dengan masa lalunya. Aku yakin kau salah satu penyebab dari semua itu." Jelas Gaara tetap menatap Hiashi dengan pandangan merendahkan. Hiashi langsung terkaget mendengar ucapan Gaara. Ia menatap Gaara bingung. Pikirannya tidak terkontrol lagi.

Sama dengan Hanabi yang ikut mendengarnya di balik pintu.

"Kenapa!? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Hiashi sekarang yang mencengkram kerah Gaara balik. Berbeda dari yang Gaara pikirkan. Hiashi tampak jujur saat mendengar pernyataannya.

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu?" Ujar Gaara mulai bingung.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu! Cepat katakan, apa yang terjadi pada anakku!?" Seru Hiashi tampak cemas. Nafasnya mulai memburu dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar dipelipisnya.

"Hiashi-san.. Kau sungguh tak tahu?" Gaara menatap kembali wajah Hiashi tampak tak percaya. Seketika pandangan Gaara kosong. Teriakan Hiashi tampak tak terdengar. Terasa mual hingga menjalar ketenggorokannya. Pandangan Gaara mulai buram hingga akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

"Gaara! Gaara! Hoi! Bangunlah!"

Suara Temari tampak menggema ditelinga Gaara. Perlahan Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Temari, Hanabi, serta Hiashi berjejer mengelilingi kasurnya.

"Ne..Nee-chan.." Ujar Gaara dengan suara parau.

"Aku dengar kau pingsan dan langsung kemari." Ujar Temari. Gaara memandangi sekitarnya. Dia masih berada di rumah Hinata membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Gaara, aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari Temari." Ujar Hiashi tampak mulai tenang.

"Jadi? Kau sudah bisa mengira apa yang terjadi padanya?" Gaara memandang Hiashi penuh harap. Hiashi segera mengangguk pelan.

"Hinata memang phobia terhadap kegelapan dan suara petir. Ia akan mulai berteriak kencang saat dua hal itu terjadi. Aku juga sudah melakukan rehabilitas padanya yang akhirnya percuma. Tapi masalah luka di tubuh Hinata.." Hiashi menurunkan bola matanya tampak tak mau melihat wajah Gaara langsung.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu kau mengerti hal itu." Gaara kembali menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Maaf. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu itu adalah benar. Tapi, mungkin kau bisa bertanya langsung pada Neji, sepupu Hinata. Aku tidak pernah merawat Hinata sejak dia kecil. Neji yang merawatnya sejak dulu. Kau bisa menemuinya untuk bertanya hal itu."

"Kau.." Gaara lalu segera berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera ditahan oleh Temari cepat.

"Gaara, hal itu sudah berlalu. Kau melakukan apapun tak akan ada yang berubah." Temari menatap Gaara tajam. Mendengar ceramahan Kakaknya, Gaara hanya mendecih kesal.

"Maaf.." Hiashi menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Sudahlah.."Gaara menatap Hiashi sedikit canggung. "Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu apa penyebabnya."

Belum sempat Hiashi kembali bicara, ponsel Gaara tiba-tiba berdering. Dengan sigap lelaki berambut marun itu mengangkatnya. Mendengar suara sang penelepon, dengan cepat mimik wajah Gaara langsung masam.

"Untuk apa kau meneleponku?" Gaara menjawab salam dari sang penelepon itu dingin.

"Tentu saja untuk mengetahui kabarmu, bukan?" Ujar penelepon itu tampak main-main.

"Kalau tidak ada urusan, aku akan matikan tele-"

"Istrimu."

Ucapan Gaara terputus seketika saat penelepon itu mengutarakan satu kalimat singkat itu.

"Dia cedera cukup parah. Apa dia masih hidup?" Mata Gaara terbuka lebar mendengar perkataan sang penelepon.

"Kau! Apa hubunganmu dengan hal itu?" Gaara mulai menaikan nada suaranya.

"Tenang, Gaara. Mana mungkin ada sangkut pautnya diriku dengan istrimu? Hanya karena aku menyukaimu dulu." Sang penelepon itu tersenyum tipis seraya tetap tenang.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan denganmu lagi. Satupun tidak ada." Gaara memperjelas. Sang gadis yang merupakan si penelepon langsung menggigit bibirnya kencang.

"Gaara! Kau sungguh tidak peduli padaku?" Gadis itu mulai tampak tak tenang. Terasa getaran suaranya di telepon.

"Ya. Kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, Sakura."

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa detik gadis bernama Sakura itu diam dalam hening, akhirnya Ia mulai kembali bicara seraya berteriak.

"Gaara! Kau tahu aku ini perawat di RS itu kan?" Sakura tersenyum licik. "Aku bisa kekamarnya dan mencekiknya hingga mati."

Gaara langsung bergidik. Dengan cepat Gaara mengambil kunci mobilnya dan meninggalkan Temari, Hiashi dan Hanabi tanpa menjelaskan situasinya sedikitpun. Ia langsung berlari dan memasuki mobilnya cepat. "Jangan main-main, Sakura!"

"Kenapa aku harus main-main? Kau meninggalkanku hanya karena untuk bersama wanita itu." Sakura kembali mengingat kenangan pahit itu seraya mulai berjalan menaiki lantai 11, tempat dimana kamar rawat Hinata.

"Sakura! Aku sungguh-sungguh yakin kau tidak akan melakukannya." Seru Gaara seraya menyetir mobilnya cepat.

"Heh...seperti biasanya, selalu percaya diri." Sakura kembali tersenyum saat kakinya menapaki lantai 11.

"Kau gila, Sakura. Ini mengenai nyawa orang. Sakura yang kukenal bukanlah seperti ini."

"Karena aku bukan Sakura yang dulu." Sakura lalu berdiri di kamar 602. Tempat dimana Hinata berada. "Selamat atas pernikahannya."

Gaara lagi-lagi menginjak gasnya kencang. "Sakura! Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak berani?" Sakura mulai memasuki ruang dimana Hinata berada. Dilihatnya kasur tempat Hinata berada. "Akan kutunjukkan."

Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura segera mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di saku baju perawatnya itu. Ia menatap wajah Hinata yang tidak dibalut perban itu. Berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan balutan perban. Dengan perlahan Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya di leher Hinata. Jemari-jemarinya yang tampak lincah mulai melingkari leher mulus Hinata.

* * *

**TBC**

**Ya.. ini chapter yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membacanya..**

**Review kalian sangat penting untuk memajukkan fic ini.. aku butuh masukan semuanya...**

**lolol gimana? masih OOC kah? well.. masih sih tapi, kalau nggak dirubah dikit, ceritanya nggak jalan**

**Semoga kalian menyukainya ya ^^**

**Terimakasih semua sudah membaca dan men-review! #terbang**

**Silahkan memberi masukan dan review fic pertamaku ini ya lol**

**entah ini sampai chapter berapa.. terus baca ya..**

**bye bye hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Link of Us**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Halo semuanya!**

**Apakah sudah lumayan cepat updatenya ?**

**Semoga iya ... lol /pasti nggak ya./  
**

**Dan, terimakasih untuk semuanya mau mengikuti cerita ini sampai disini ^^**

**Setelah ini saya berniat replace chap 1 karena ooc nya yang selangit itu**

**wahaha.. semoga saya bisa /doakan/ Oya, terimakasih banyak untuk review kalian smua! #nangis**

**dan, tak banyak kata lagi, silahkan membaca! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sakura melingkari jemari-jemarinya di leher Hinata yang masih tertidur lelap. Dengan perlahan Ia mencengkram leher gadis itu kencang tanpa peduli gadis itu akan bangun atau tidak. Tetapi, tampaknya obat penenang yang diberi Shikamaru tadi cukup ampuh, hingga saat ini Hinata masih belum membuka kelopak matanya meski cengkraman di lehernya cukup kencang secara perlahan.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau..." Sakura berbisik pelan seraya semakin mengencangkan cekikan tangannya di leher Hinata.

.

.

"Hoi, apa kau sudah dapat izin dari Dokter Kepala untuk membunuh pasiennya?"

Dengan cepat Sakura melepas tangannya dan menatap ke arah pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia menatap sinis lelaki sebaya dengannya itu lekat. Wajah Sakura yang tampak kesal mulai berusaha mengkontrol dirinya agar tetap terlihat tenang.

"Kenapa? Aku perawat disini." Sakura menatap laki-laki itu tajam.

"O,ya? Tapi, sayang sekali aku jadi Dokter penanggung jawab gadis itu. Bisa repot kalau pasienku mati di saat aku yang menjadi Dokternya."

"Sejak kapan kau disitu, Shikamaru?" Sakura memandang laki laki bernama Shikamaru itu semakin tajam.

"Hm, tepat saat kau masuk keruangan ini. Tapi, orang itu memberiku kode untuk masuk." Shikamaru menatap ke arah tirai putih di sebelah ranjang Hinata. Ia lalu mulai berjalan dan membuka tirainya perlahan.

"Keluarlah, Naruto. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menghentikan Sakura?"

Lelaki berambut kuning yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di bangku kayu itu segera tersenyum lebar.

"Eh, padahal aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan." Naruto memandang Shikamaru jengkel. "Hoi Sakura. Kau tahu gadis ini siapa, 'kan?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Hee... masih pura-pura tidak tahu?" Naruto lalu menuju ke arah ranjang Hinata dan memandang Sakura sinis. "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi sekarang? Kau membangunkan sang singa."

"Kau bicara terlalu banyak, Naruto." bisik Shikamaru tenang.

_Ring..Ring.._

"Ah, ponselku?" Naruto memandang ponselnya di meja dan langsung mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya cepat. "Haloo.. Ah? Gaara? Iya, dia disini.. Eh? tidak, tenang saja. Sampai jumpa."

"Naruto.. kalian berkomplot dengan Gaara.." Sakura menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru satu persatu. Tangannya tampak tertahan untuk meninju muka kedua lelaki itu.

"Tentu saja. Gaara sahabat kami." Naruto tersenyum licik. "Pergilah Sakura. Gaara sudah didepan Rumah Sakit ini. Aku hanya memberimu kesempatan sekali."

"Kh..." Dengan segera Sakura berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Mudah sekali menggertaknya.." Naruto menahan tawanya melihat gadis berambut merah jambu itu melesat pergi.

"Kau jahat sekali, Naruto. Padahal dulu kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Bukankah aku sudah terlalu baik membiarkan dia pergi setelah mencoba membunuh gadis ini?" Gerutu Naruto.

Naruto dan Shikamaru lalu duduk di atas sofa menunggu kehadiran Gaara. Menyadari akan satu hal, Naruto tertawa kecil.

"K-kenapa kau? Gila." Ucap Shikamaru melihat sahabatnya tertawa sendiri disebelahnya.

"Bukan, bukan itu.." ujarnya disela-sela tawanya yang tertahan. "Hoi, Hinata! Sudah tahu Sakura telah pergi, tapi kau masih pura-pura tertidur?" Naruto menatap Hinata jelas.

Mendengar hal itu, secara perlahan Hinata membuka matanya dan bangun dari tidur palsunya. Ia menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru malu-malu. Selimut yang berada di tubuhnya ia tarik guna menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"M-Maaf. Terimakasih sudah menghentikannya." Hinata menunduk dalam.

"Tenang saja, sebelum kau dibunuh oleh Sakura, Gaara pasti akan melakukannya dulu padaku jika tahu aku ada disini dan tidak menghentikannya." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Salam kenal, namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nara Shikamaru." lanjut Shikamaru ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, senang bertemu dengan kalian!" lagi-lagi Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Tubuhnya masih terasa kaku untuk bergerak saat itu.

"Bicara hal lain, boleh aku tahu penyebab luka di tubuhmu?" dengan tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengganti topiknya cepat. matanya tampak penasaran melihat tubuh Hinata yang penuh akan luka.

"Eh?"

"Hoi, bodoh! Gaara saja tidak tahu, bagaimana dengannya yang pingsan?!" Seru Naruto menyikut pinggang Shikamaru cepat.

"Apa? Sebagai Dokternya, sudah seharusnya aku-"

"Ano..." Perlahan Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto berhenti bicara dan fokus melihat gadis itu.

"A-aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begini. Aku merasa bukan aku yang melakukannya saat itu. Aku sendiri hilang kesadaran seketika tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi padaku." Jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

Merasa keadaan mulai tidak mengenakkan, Naruto dan Shikamaru mulai diam tak bicara. Mereka merasa bahwa mengambil topik pembicaraan yang salah seketika. Di sela-sela suasana mereka yang canggung, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lari yang menggema di koridor Rumah Sakit dekat kamar Hinata.

"Hinata!" Gaara yang membuka pintu ruangan itu cepat. Ia yang terlihat cemas mulai tenang melihat bahwa Hinata tampak baik-baik saja.

"Hoi, hoi.. tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu." Naruto menatap Gaara bingung.

Tak peduli ucapan sahabatnya, Gaara segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata erat. "Maaf.."

"G-Gaara-kun?"

Gaara tampak lemah saat memeluk Hinata Ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan kepalanya ditengkuk Hinata berusaha tetap mengkontrol nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal akibat lari begitu cepat saat turun dari mobilnya.

"Dimana gadis itu?" ucap Gaara seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto berlagak dungu.

"Jangan sampai kepalamu kuhancurkan, Naruto. Dimana Sakura?" tanya Gaara tampak serius dengan ucapannya.

"Ga-gaara, yang benar saja kau. Sakura sudah pergi. Istrimu juga baik-baik saja, jadi tidak ada yang rugi, 'kan?" Naruto merenggut kesal mendengar tanggapan temannya yang satu itu.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Naruto, Gaara bergegas melihat kembali tempat Hinata dan menatap bekas memerah hasil dari cengkraman Sakura di leher Hinata.

"Jangan khawatir, bekasnya akan hilang dalam beberapa hari." Ujar Shikamaru melihat Gaara tampak tidak terima melihat bertambahnya luka ditubuh istrinya itu.

Hinata yang sedari tadi sudah terbangun hanya diam. Bingung dengan apa yang harus Ia lakukan saat itu. Dengan perlahan, Hinata membuka mulutnya dan menundukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"ku-kurasa gadis itu tidak bermaksud buruk, Gaara-kun. Sebab, jika dia benar-benar jahat aku yakin dia pasti langsung membunuhku tanpa peduli keadaannya." Hinata meyakinkannya perlahan.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang berhati tulus, Gaara sebaliknya hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. "Hinata, tenang saja. Gadis itu tidak akan berbuat apa-apa, aku akan menjagamu."

"PFFT.."

Merusak suasana, Naruto segera membalikkan badanya. "Ma-Maaf.. silahkan lanjutkan...A-Aku ma-mau ke toilet dulu..." Naruto menutup mulutnya yang tampak menahan tawanya kencang matanya tampak berair melihat seberapa kuat ia menahan tawanya yang tampak akan menggelegar saat keluar.

"Naruto.." Menyadari hal itu, Gaara memberi _death glare_-nya. Berbeda dari yang diperkirakan Gaara, bukannya berhenti, Naruto yang tak dapat menahannya lagi segera tertawa kencang menggema hingga ke lorong lantai itu.

"Ahahahaha! 'Aku akan menjagamu' ? Se-sejak kapan Gaara yang tidak pernah mau menolong temannya sendiri yang sudah sekarat itu berkata akan melindungi orang? Hahaha, aduh, aku bisa mati karena ketawa nih!" Seru Naruto lantang. Merasa terusik, Gaara langsung menuju ke arah Naruto dan menatap wajahnya tajam.

"Keluar."

Cukup dengan satu kalimat itu, Shikamaru dan Naruto dengan cepat keluar. Siapa pula yang mau menerima pukulan maut dari lelaki berdarah dingin itu? Dibandingkan harus rawat inap selama 2 bulan lebih baik keluar secepatnya, dan itulah pikiran Naruto serta Shikamaru saat itu. Tanpa peduli pandangan kematian Gaara yang menusuk dipundak mereka, Naruto dan Shikamaru segera bergegas menjauhi kamar yang mulai memancarkan aura menakutkan itu.

"Ga-gaara-kun? Sepertinya kalian kenal baik.." ujar Hinata pertama kali melihat suaminya itu dekat dengan orang lain selain Temari dan Sasuke.

"Yah, kami berteman sudah lebih dari 8 tahun. Aku, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan satu lagi si Sasuke. Terkenal selalu membuat onar disekolah." Ingat Gaara dengan masa lalunya dulu.

"Sasuke juga?" Hinata tak heran mendengarnya, sudah pasti. Toh, Gaara juga dekat sekali dengannya. Tapi, yang jadi pertanyaan Hinata adalah, siapa 'Kiba'?

"Bicara tentang topik lain. Lusa, malam tahun baru. Ayahku menyuruhku untuk mengundangmu mengikuti perayaan di rumah keluargaku. Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara mengingat bahwa tiga hari perayaan tahun baru dimulai.

"Ta-tapi, tubuhku masih penuh dengan luka, aku tidak pantas datang kesana."

"Apa aku menyuruhmu untuk memakai bikini?" ujar Gaara jengkel. "Pakailah furisode atau kimono, aku akan membelikannya untukmu saat pulang dari sini."

"Maaf. Ah, apa hanya keluargamu yang datang?" tebak Hinata penasaran.

"Yah, biasanya hampir semua garis keturunan Sabaku datang ke sana."

"Eh!? Ka-kalau begitu, aku harus secantik mungkin agar sepadan de-denganmu." Ujar Hinata malu melihat rambut serta kulitnya mulai kusam.

"Memangnya kau mau menggoda laki-laki lain, hah?" Gaara lagi-lagi mulai jengkel mendengarnya. Ia lalu berdiri dan segera duduk di sofa. "Dengarkan aku, disana kita makan, menginap, mengikuti perayaan ke kuil, pulang."

"Eh? Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Aku tidak mau ikut acara selanjutnya." Gaara menatap Hinata egois.

"Kenapa? Padahal Gaara-kun jarang sekali bisa berkumpul dengan keluargamu." Hinata menatap Gaara bingung. Hinata ingat betul, selama menikahi Gaara, selain Temari dan Ayahnya yang Ia temui, Gaara tidak pernah bertemu dengan siapapun, buktinya, pagi hari Gaara kerja, malam langsung pulang kerumah. Tidak pernah Hinata mendengar Gaara mengatakan akan pergi diluar jam kerja kecuali untuk _meeting_ atau tugas Gaara keluar negeri.

"Karena aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku di tempat itu."

"Eh?"

"Pokoknya, besok kau keluar dari RS dan besoknya kita pergi. Pahami itu."

* * *

Sudah hampir sejam lebih Gaara belum bangun. Dengan perlahan Hinata menggoyangkan tubuh Gaara yang tampak lemas di atas kasur itu. Wajah Hinata mulai masam mengingat betapa susahnya lelaki satu ini sulit dibangunkan.

"Bangunlah, Gaara-kun! Malam ini kita harus siap-siap menuju rumah Ayahmu." Ujar Hinata mengingatkan janji mereka dua hari lalu.

Laki-laki itu mulai menampakkan bola mata berwarna emerald itu dengan perlahan. Matanya masih tampak sayu dengan rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakkan tak teratur.

"Aku akan ganti perban di pundakmu, setelah itu menyiapkan pakaianmu. Jadi, kau bisa istirahat dulu."

"Lukamu sudah mulai sembuh?" Ingat Gaara saat melihat perban di tubuh Hinata yang mulai berkurang.

"Ya, obatnya bekerja dengan baik. Jadi, sebaiknya kau khawatirkan pundakmu, Gaara-kun. Kudengar dari Temari-nee kalau kau jadi susah bekerja karena memar di pundakmu membengkak." Hinata menatap perban yang melilit dari dada hingga pundak Gaara itu.

"Ini tidak seberapa." Gaara menatap pundaknya melalui kaca. Memang memar kebiruan saat itu bertambah parah dengan membengkaknya pundak Gaara, membuatnya menjadi sedikit susah bergerak dalam bekerja. Tapi, mana mungkin Gaara mengatakan hal itu pada Hinata yang memiliki luka lima kali lipat darinya?

Hinata lalu membuka balutan perban di pundak Gaara dan mulai membasuhnya dengan air hangat. Dengan lembut Hinata membasuh perlahan demi perlahan pundak Gaara dengan handuk kecil. Beda dengan Hinata, Gaara malah terlihat kasar membasuh luka dilengannya.

"Gaara-kun, apa kau rindu keluargamu?" tanya Hinata disela-sela membalut pundak Gaara dengan perban itu.

"Tidak."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka kapan saja, toh hanya 20 menit naik mobil." jawab Gaara enteng.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenal Hyuuga Neji?" tanya Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Neji-niisan?"

"Kau kenal?"

"Ya, dia sepupuku. Kenapa?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Tidak. Aku dengar dari Ayahmu." Gaara menggerakan lengannya yang sudah selesai dibalut oleh kain kasa itu. Ia lalu segera berdiri dari tempat tidur dan segera memakan kemejanya. "Siap-siap. Kita makan di luar saja."

"Eh? Bukankah lebih baik kau tidak banyak menyetir dulu?" tukas Hinata khawatir dengan memar di pundak Gaara.

"Sudahlah. Bawa barang-barangmu sekalian. Setelah dari tempat makan, kita menuju kediaman keluargaku."

Hinata segera mengangguk cepat. Dengan gesit Hinata masukkan pakaiannya serta pakaian Gaara kedalam tas besar. Tangannya tampak lincah melipat-lipat baju sementara Gaara berada di dalam kamar mandi. Tubuh Hinata yang semula masih kaku digerakkan kini semakin luwes berkat obat yang diberikan Shikamaru. Hinata sendiri tidak memusingkan mengenai luka di tubuhnya selama ia masih dapat bergerak hingga kini.

Selesai dari membereskan pakaian serta barang-barang yang akan dibawa, Hinata segera bergantian memasuki kamar mandi dan dengan berganti pakaian. Lehernya yang sebelumnya masih memerah karena cengkraman Sakura tempo lalu mulai menipis. Ia teliti seteliti mungkin bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang luka.

"Menyebalkan, sampai kapan perban ini harus ada ditubuhku." keluhnya saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara memandang Hinata datar. Dirinya yang masih memakai sepatu di bangku tepat disebelah ranjang kamar mereka tampak penasaran.

"Ti-tidak."

"Tenang saja, aku akan tanya lagi pada Shikamaru untuk menghilangkan lukamu secepatnya."

"Ah, te-terimakasih."

"Hoi, kemarikan tanganmu." Gaara beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke arah Hinata. Perlahan Gaara mengambil pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata dan memasukkan sebuah cincin berlian di jari manis milik gadis berambut panjang itu. "Cincinmu terjatuh saat itu. Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik karena ini cincin pernikahan kita. Jangan sampai orang bertanya-tanya hanya karena hal sekecil ini."

"Ah.. iya. Terimakasih." Hinata melihat kembali cincin di jarinya yang panjang itu. Sebuah cincin gemerlap yang melingkari jarinya tampak berkilau, membuat Hinata sendiri malu dengan dirinya yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan kilauan itu. Hinata dengan ragu mendekati Gaara yang menuju ruang tamu dan menarik lengannya pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"A-ano.. boleh kita bertukar cincin saat dirumah keluargamu?" tanya Hinata membuat Gaara ini berpikir bahwa sudah yang keberapa kalinya Hinata meminta hal-hal yang membingungkan otak Direktur tampan itu.

"Jadi, aku harus mengenakkan cincin berlian di kelingkingku? Apa kau gila?" Gaara memandang Hinata sinis. Tidak pernah dalam otaknya Ia harus mengenakan aksesoris wanita di tangannya.

"Aku ingin.." mulut Hinata lagi-lagi mulai terbuka lebar. "Disaat kau tidak ada disampingku saat disana, setidaknya aku ingin ada satu hal yang membuatku merasa bahwa kau ada di sampingku." ucap Hinata puitis tanpa ia sendiri menyadarinya. Tapi, ini Hinata. Ucapannya yang terlontar adalah perasaan tulus dan jujur gadis ini. Bukan sebuah lontaran kalimat basa-basi seperti kaum wanita pada umumnya. Mendengar hal itu, Gaara menghela nafasnya panjang dan mengambil cincin milik Hinata pelan.

"Kemarikan." dengan perlahan Gaara mencabut cincin di jari manis Hinata dan segera memasangnya sebagai bandulan di kalungnya yang tersembunyi di balik kemejanya. "Tenang saja, tidak akan hilang."

"A-ah.. baik." ucap Hinata sedikit malu melihat cincinnya yang kini berada di kalung perak milik lelaki berambut marun itu.

"Ini," Gaara menyerahkan cincinnya yang Ia cabut dari jemarinya dan menaruhnya di telapak tangan Hinata. "Entah muat atau tidak di jarimu yang kurus itu."

"Eh? Mu-mungkin muat.." Hinata mencoba cincin itu di jari manisnya. Tepat yang dikatakan Gaara, cincin itu tidak cukup dengan jari manisnya hingga membuat Hinata menunduk lemas menyadari bahwa hal ini sia-sia. "Ternyata, tidak muat."

"Bodoh, pasang disini." Gaara lalu mengambil kembali cincin miliknya yang semula berada di jari manis Hinata dan segera memindahkannya di jari tengah milik Hinata yang pas dengan lingkaran cincin itu. "Ini, jangan sampai kau menghilangkannya."

"Ba-baik!" ujar Hinata senang melihat cincin Gaara kini terpampang indah di jari tengahnya. "Terimakasih."

Terjerumus kedalam aura kebahagiaan Hinata, Gaara berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menuju ke dapur. "Cepat siap-siap, setelah aku mengambil minum, kita berangkat."

"Baik!"

* * *

Rumah kediaman Gaara tampak terlihat aura mendung di dalamnya. Tampak ketegangan mencangkam di seluruh ruangan itu. Hinata dan Gaara yang baru saja sampai beberapa detik lalu segera memasuki rumah besar dengan model tradisional Jepan yang terasa kental itu. Berbeda dari tampak luar, setelah pintu gerbang depan dibuka, rupanya masih banyak rumah-rumah kecil didalamnya dan terdapat bangunan besar ditengah-tengah diantara rumah kecil lainnya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, apa kau tidak merasa suasananya sedikit tegang?" tanya Hinata disela-sela perjalanannya bersama Gaara menuju rumah induk di tempat itu.

"O,ya? Malah kurasa sudah berkurang sekarang." ujar Gaara santai.

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Hinata berkata-kata lagi, tiba-tiba datanglah sesosok laki-laki yang Hinata kenal sebagai Ayah Gaara berdiri menyambut mereka berdua.

"Halo, Hinata! Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana keadaan Hiashi?" tanya laki-laki berumur itu seraya tertawa kecil.

"Ba-baik, ehm.." Hinata menatap Gaara, canggung dengan kondisi itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa semua sudah berkumpul, Paman?" Gaara menatap laki-laki itu seraya memandangnya dingin. Sedingin hati Hinata yang kaget dengan ucapan Gaara beberapa detik lalu.

'Paman'?

Bukankah yang didepan mereka ini adalah Ayah Gaara yang ikut dalam pertunangan di hotel waktu itu? Jika bukan dia, siapa Ayah Gaara?

"Ano, Gaara-san.." Hinata memberanikan dirinya membuka mulut setelah membeku beberapa waktu.

"Apa?"

"Mengenai paman tadi..."

"Hm? Dia pamanku. Ayah kandungku ada didalam. Kau pasti bertanya - tanya mengapa dia menyebut kepada dirimu bahwa dia Ayahku, bukan? Itu karena, jika yang mengundang bukan kepala dari Sabaku pasti kau tidak datang saat aku mengirimkan lamaran padamu." ujar Gaara tepat. "Dan lagi, Hiashi tahu kalau dia pamanku. Mereka merahasiakannya darimu."

"Eh? To-tousan tahu?" Hinata tampak tidak percaya dengan kalimat Gaara beberapa detik lalu. Jika saja Hinata tahu kalau yang mengundangnya bukanlah kepala pimpinan Sabaku, sudah pasti Hinata akan menolak lamaran tersebut, dan itulah yang diperkirakan Gaara serta Ayah Hinata sendiri. Ide yang cukup cerdik bagi Hinata.

"Mau kau pikir bagaimanapun, kau sudah menikah denganku. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, bukan?" ujar Gaara cermat. Hinata hanya diam. Hatinya sedikit kesal mendengar pengakuan Gaara saat itu.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Ia serta Gaara sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kertas yang berukuran besar. Hinata melirik Gaara disebelahnya. Berbeda dari yang Hinata pikirkan, Gaara tidak cukup berwajah tenang saat itu. Dahinya yang berkerut serta matanya menatap tajam membuat Gaara terlihat seperti Gaara yang pertama kalinya Hinata lihat. Dingin, tak memiliki hati.

"Ga-gaara-kun? Kau tegang?" tanya Hinata tampak bingung melihat lelaki disampingnya tak kunjung membuka pintu geser itu.

"Bukan itu." Gaara menatap Hinata datar. "Aku hanya merasa menjijikan berdiri disini."

"Eh?"

Dengan cepat Gaara menggeser pintu yang membuka segala pemandangan didalamnya. Tampak banyak orang yang sedang duduk teratur di sebuah meja panjang diatas sebuah bantalan berwarna hitam. Ruangan tatami itu tampak kelam. Hampir seluruhnya menunduk saat mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu itu. Hinata yang mengikuti langkah Gaara didepannya ikut menunduk menyadari tatapan menusuk dari orang-orang yang duduk dilengkapi sebuah meja persegi panjang yang hampir sepanjang ujung ruangan tersebut.

Perlahan Gaara duduk diatas bantalan itu diikuti Hinata disebelahnya. Gaara hanya diam. Tatapan matanya memandang lurus dengan wajah masam yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Hampir 20 orang lebih yang berada di sana tidak bicara hingga akhirnya datang seorang lelaki tua duduk tepat ditengah bagian meja terujung.

"Aku senang sekali semua dapat berkumpul untuk menyambut tahun baru kali ini." Ujar lelaki itu perlahan. Ia lalu menatap Gaara yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Ia duduk. "Terutama kedatangan anak bungsuku yang sudah lama tidak kulihat."

Gaara mendecih pelan mendengar kalimat itu. Gaara hanya menatap ke arah lain tidak peduli siapa yang Ia hadapi saat itu.

"Tidak kah kau mengenalkan Istrimu padaku, selaku Ayah kandungmu, Gaara?" lelaki yang mengaku sebagai Ayah Gaara kini menatap Hinata yang tampaknya sedikit ketakutan dengan cengkraman hawa dingin disekitarnya.

"Ah, sa-salam kenal. Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata. Mohon bantuannya." ujar Hinata sopan. Ia mendelik ke arah Gaara yang tampak tak peduli sama sekali itu.

"Hyuuga? Ah, jadi kau anak Hiashi-san? Senang sekali memiliki darah Hyuuga di keluarga ini." Sabaku itu tersenyum tipis. Tampak terlihat bahwa lelaki tua itu tak ada maksud terselubung sedikitpun, membuat Hinata merasa bahwa lelaki ini tidak seburuk penampilannya.

"Terimakasih banyak." ujar Hinata pelan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Gaara? Apa kau tidak memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan padaku?" Ayah dari lelaki bermata emerald itu memandang Gaara tajam.

"Mengenai apa?" tukas Gaara dingin.

"Ga-gaara-kun!" Hinata menatap Gaara, sedikit sebal dengan kelakuan suaminya yang terlihat tidak sopan itu.

"Hm, berbeda denganmu, tampaknya istrimu lebih tahu apa itu sopan santun, Gaara." balas Ayah Gaara pelan.

"Ah, benar juga." Gaara melirik mata Ayahnya.

"Berani juga nyalimu, Gaara." Pemimpin keluarga Sabaku itu lalu berdiri dan menuju ke arah Gaara. "Sekali lagi kau berkata dengan nada seperti itu, kau pasti tahu akibatnya kan?"

"Maaf. Aku sudah lupa." Gaara menyeringai tipis.

Menjawab ucapan Gaara, Hiashi segera melayangkan tangannya tepat di pipi Gaara membuat suara tepukan nyaring di ruangan tersebut. Melihat hal tersebut, bukan main kagetnya Hinata yang berada di sebelah Gaara saat itu. Berbeda dengan Hinata, Gaara kembali menatap wajah ayahnya dan kembali menyeringai.

"Ada apa? tampaknya emosimu masih belum stabil, ya?"

Mendengar hal itu, Hiashi lagi-lagi bersiap melayangkan tangannya.

"Maaf!" Seru Hinata kencang tepat sebelum Hiashi melayangkan tamparan di pipi Gaara. "Aku tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi ini waktunya suamiku pergi karena ada rapat."

Gaara menatap Hinata bingung. Hiashi sendiri masih menahan amarahnya mengingat yang bicara disampingnya adalah seorang perempuan.

"Ayo, Gaara-kun! Kau tidak boleh telat." dengan cepat Hinata segera berdiri dan menarik lengan Gaara menuju keluar dari rumah tersebut. Meninggalkan Ayah Gaara serta keluarga Sabaku begitu saja tanpa peduli konsekuen yang mereka hadapi nanti.

* * *

"Hinata! Hoi, Hinata, lepaskan aku!" Seru Gaara seraya berlari mengikuti langkah Hinata yang terus menariknya. Sebenarnya cukup mudah melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Hinata yang tidak seberapa. Tapi, dibandingkan menarik tangannya dan membuat Hinata malah jatuh tersungkur, lebih baik Ia mengikuti ritmenya. Ya, itulah yang harus dilakukan dalam pikiran Gaara.

Setelah sampai didepan mobil Gaara, Hinata melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dilengan Gaara dan segera memasuki mobil tak peduli sang pengemudi sendiri belum memasukinya sama sekali.  
Melihat hal itu, Gaara hanya bisa mengikuti dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil di kursi pengemudi.

Saat memasuki mobil, dilihatnya Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya menunduk dalam. Bukan tidak mungkin Gaara tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Menangis. Ya, suatu hal yang kini biasa dilihat Gaara selama mengenal Hinata.

"Apa maksudnya aku ada rapat? Mana ada rapat saat menjelang tahun baru?" Gaara menatap Hinata bingung. "Kau benar-benar tidak pintar berbohong."

"Maaf." Hinata membuka mulutnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Seharusnya aku diam saja saat itu. Tapi, aku benci pada diriku yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat kau dilukai."

Gaara menghela nafasnya panjang dan menarik kepala Hinata untuk bersandar di pundaknya.

"Yang kau lakukan benar. Jika kau tidak menghentikkannya mungkin kejadiannya akan lebih parah." Gaara mengelus lembut kepala Hinata perlahan. "Kau tidak perlu menangis."

"Ta-tapi, aku sebal! Aku benci saat melihat Ayahmu memukulmu begitu saja!" Hinata meninggikan nada suaranya dan mencengkram baju di dada Gaara kencang sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya.

"Setidaknya sekarang kau tahu, kenapa aku tidak suka menemui keluargaku, 'kan?"

"..Ng"

"Karena sudah berlalu, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Lagipula meski dia menamparku dengan kencang, aku tidak merasa sakit. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, 'kan?" Gaara berbicara lagi dengan nada lembut. Nada yang hampir jarang Gaara perdengarkan pada siapapun.

"Ng.." gumam Hinata mulai tenang. Perlahan Gaara menatap Hinata dan mengecup kening Hinata dan kembali memeluk wanita yang kini menjadi Istrinya saat itu.

"Meski kita menikah bukan karena dasar cinta, tapi jujur aku senang kau ada disampingku saat ini." Gaara tersenyum tipis dan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya kearah wajah Hinata, bukan kening, melainkan bibir Hinata yang kini menjadi tujuannya.

* * *

Sejak kejadian tadi siang, Gaara serta Hinata menuju ke sebuah tempat makan menghabiskan waktu selagi menunggu teman-teman Gaara untuk mengadakan pesta tahun baru bersama. Menurut Hinata, dibandingkan mencemaskan malam tahun baru, Hinata lebih memilih mencemaskan tubuh Gaara yang tampaknya semakin buruk itu.

"Apa tidak lebih baik kalau kau minta obat, Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata disela-sela makan bersama Gaara.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Gaara! Hinata!" Mendengar suara itu, hati Hinata mulai tenang.

"Temari-nee?" Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat kedatangan Temari saat itu. "Ku-kukira kau datang ke pesta keluarga Gaara-kun."

"Maaf, aku memang harus mengerjakan beberapa hal disana. Tapi, setelah mendengar Gaara tidak ada disitu, aku langsung kemari." Temari tersenyum dan langsung menatap Gaara tajam. "Kau belum melakukan apa-apa pada Ayah kan?"

Gaara hanya diam. Ia malah menyeruput secangkir teh ditangannya santai.

"Dilihat dari tatapanmu, sepertinya kau sudah melakukan suatu hal, ya?" ujar Temari sedikit kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku dapat kabar dari Kankurou kalau dia tidak bisa datang. Jadi, aku rasa lebih baik kita bermalam di rumah Naruto. Selain Kankurou, rumah Naruto satu-satunya yang sepi."

"Hm? kukira kau mau menginap di rumah Shikamaru." ujar Gaara datar yang langsung dibalas dengan cubitan dari Temari.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan ya, presdir." balas Temari formal.

Merasa lapar, Temari lalu ikut duduk di meja makan dan segera memesan makanannya. Melihat Gaara dan Hinata yang duduk didepannya, Temari segera tersenyum simpul.

"Kalian tampak malu-malu. Ada kejadian apa?" ujar Temari usil.

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menggeleng cepat. Tapi, tindakkan berbeda dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Mendengar perkataan Temari membuatnya kembali mengingat perlakuan Gaara beberapa saat lalu. Masih jelas di ingatan Hinata bagaimana bibirnya menyentuh bibir lelaki disampingnya saat itu. Memang ini sudah yang kedua kali bagi mereka, tapi Hinata merasakan perbedaan jelas antar keduanya. Jika pertama kali Gaara hanya menempelkan bibirnya, yang kedua kalinya Gaara mulai melakukan sesuatu dengan lidahnya yang membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Gaara sendiri hanya diam, berusaha menutupi kejadian beberapa saat lalu dihadapan Temari dengan tetap asyik menyantap makanannya.

"Hee... jadi benar ada, ya?" Temari menatap wajah memerah Hinata penuh makna.

"Temari, berhenti mengusik dia. Kami suami istri sudah sewajarnya melakukan apapun." Ujar Gaara membuat wajah Hinata bertambah merah seperti hampir meledak.

"Ga-gaara-kun!" gumam Hinata malu mendengar perkataan Gaara disampingnya. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Temari menggoda Gaara disampingnya itu.

"Benar juga, kau mau minum, Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata menyadari bahwa gelas milik Gaara sudah kosong.

"Iya, boleh juga." Ujar Gaara tampak haus setelah menyantap makanannya. Dengan segera Hinata bergegas pergi dan menuju ke arah meja dimana meja itu terdapat sebuah mangkuk besar dengan anggur didalamnya.

"Hinata?" panggil seorang lelaki tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berada. Hinata yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah suara.

"Sa-sasuke-san?" Hinata buru-buru membungkuk memberi salam melihat salah satu sahabat dari suaminya datang menuju ke arahnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Maaf, aku terlambat. Dimana Gaara?" tanya Sasuke melihat Gaara tidak disamping Hinata saat itu.

"Ah, dia sedang makan bersama Temari di meja paling ujung sana." Hinata menunjuk meja Gaara yang cukup jauh dengan telunjuknya, berusaha Sasuke melihatnya.

"Oh, begitu. Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Mi-minum.. untuk Gaara-kun." Jawab Hinata canggung berhadapan dengan lelaki yang belum lama ia kenal itu.

"Kau benar-benar baik sekali Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan ikut mengambil segelas anggur. "Padahal Gaara sendiri tidak cukup baik padamu."

Hinata hanya mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar hal itu. Buru-buru Ia ambil gelas di meja dan mengisinya dengan anggur cepat.

"Ma-maaf, aku duluan."

Dengan cepat Hinata melangkahkan kakiknya menuju ke arah meja dimana Gaara dan Temari berada. Tidak peduli bahwa Sasuke salah satu dari orang yang diundang Gaara untuk makan bersama saat itu.

"Ini, maaf lama." Hinata menyodorkan segelas anggur ke arah Gaara dan buru-buru duduk di bangkunya

"Terimakasih." Gaara segera meminum anggur tersebut dan kembali memandang ponselnya. "Sasuke sudah sampai." Ucapnya.

"Ah, kau mengundang dia?" tanya Temari datar.

"Ya, aku akan ke depan dulu. Mungkin dia tidak tahu dimana meja kita." Gaara lalu segera melepas ponsel dari tangannya dan berdiri.

"Tunggu! A-ano, tadi aku bertemu Sasuke-san, jadi dia sudah tahu dimana meja kita." Jelas Hinata pelan.

"Hm? Lalu, kenapa dia tidak kemari?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Maaf, aku menunggu si bodoh ini." Ujar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Naruto disampingnya.

"Ah, Sasuke-san, maaf aku langsung pergi." Ujar Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, aku memang menunggu Naruto." Sasuke lalu duduk di samping Gaara diikuti Naruto. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu, Temari."

"Hoi, Gaara! Kau kabur dari keluargamu lagi?" tanya Naruto santai seraya meminum air yang berada di depannya.

"Dia memang tidak pernah berubah." Ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis. "Padahal hari ini tahun baru loh Gaara. Kau malah mengajak kami untuk berkumpul lagi."

"Yah.. begitulah." Gaara kembali menyantap makanannya, tidak peduli dengan ucapan yang hampir tiap tahun Ia dengar itu.

"Hei Temari, kau sendiri ikut dengan kami karena mau bertemu Shikamaru, kan?" ejek Naruto jahil. Mata Temari langsung menatap tajam ke araha Naruto dan segera tersenyum jahat.

"Sekali lagi kau katakan hal itu, ku pelintir lehermu, Naruto." Temari lalu segera menarik kerah kemeja Naruto dan mengangkatnya untuk berdiri. "cepat temani aku ambil minum."

"Ba-baik nyonya." Jawab Naruto takut melihat tatapan ganas wanita berkuncir dihadapannya itu.

"A-apa Naruto dan Temari sangat dekat?" tanya Hinata saat Temari dan Naruto mulai menjauh dari meja mereka.

"Yah, dia kan kakak Gaara, dan dari dulu kami berteman dengan Gaara. Sudah pasti dekat dengan Temari juga." Jawab Sasuke menggantikan Gaara yang tampak malas bicara.

"o-oh, pantas saja." Hinata mengangguk paham. Beberapa detik kemudian, ponsel Gaara tiba-tiba berbunyi pelan.

"Halo," jawab Gaara datar. " Ya, aku kesana. Kau tunggu saja disana." Gaara lalu segera menutup ponsel lipatnya dan menaruhnya dimeja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Shikamaru tidak tahu meja kita dimana, dia di pintu masuk. Aku kesana dulu." Ujar Gaara segera beranjak dari kursinya dan segera pergi.

Hinata yang ditinggal bersama Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Tidak tahu membuka topik apa. Tetapi hal itu malah membuatnya merasa tidak enak hati, sehingga hanya bisa membuatnya menunduk.

"Hinata, dulu kau manajer di perusahaan Hyuuga, kan?" tanya Sasuke tampak serius.

"Ah, i-iya." Jawab gadis bermata indigo itu pelan.

"Apa kau masih bekerja di perusahaan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku sedang cuti. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Begini, aku tahu manajemen di perusahaan Hyuuga itu sangat baik dan sukses. Maka itu Perusahaan Hyuuga bisa menghasilkan produksi yang melambung tinggi baik dalam ekspor maupun impor." Ujar Sasuke mengingat perusahaan milik Hinata dulu sempat jadi topik hangat di dunia bisnis.

"i-itu juga bantuan dari Ayahku." Ucap Hinata rendah hati.

"ya, tapi semua tidak akan berhasil jika manajemen di perusahaan itu tidak berjalan, bukan?" Sasuke lalu menatap Hinata serius. "Hinata, aku ingin kau bekerja di perusahaanku sebagai manajer."

"E-eh?"

"Ya, aku serius. Aku butuh kemampuanmu. Dengan kau bekerja di perusahaanku, aku yakin kau bisa membawa keberuntungan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku masih menjadi karyawan di perusahaan Gaara." Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Bukankah seluruh karyawan disana tahu kau Istri Gaara? Apa kau yakin mau kembali ke tempat itu?" tanya Sasuke tepat. Hati Hinata mulai terombang-ambing. Benar kata Sasuke. Mana mungkin Hinata kembali ke tempat kerjanya yang sudah ia bohongi selama ia bekerja? Bukan main hati Hinata terasa nyeri jika membayangkan Ino dan Tenten menjadi membencinya.

"Bi-biarkan aku berpikir dulu." Jawab Hinata gemelut.

"Ya, hubungi aku jika kau tertarik."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Naruto yang baru datang bersama Temari segera kembali duduk dan menatap Hinata dan Sasuke yang tampak serius.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hoi, menyusahkan sekali sih harus sampai berkumpul seperti ini." Tiba-tiba datang seorang lelaku berkuncir tinggi dengan lelaki yang memiliki tato di pipinya bersama Gaara.

"K-kiba-kun?" Hinata yang melihat lelaki berambut coklat disampingnya langsung melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya lelaki bernama Kiba ikut kaget.

"Ah..itu.."

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku mengajak istriku?" Gaara yang dari tadi hanya menonton segera berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian saling kenal."

"Iya, Kiba-kun pernah satu sekolah denganku saat sekolah menengah, tetapi dia pindah saat kelas dua." Jelas Hinata sedikit senang melihat ada yang ia kenal di dekatnya selain Gaara dan Temari.

"Benar juga, Kiba juga murid pindahan dulu, ya." Ingat Naruto saat itu.

"Jadi, Hinata.. kau menikah dengan Gaara?" tanya Kiba lagi masih terkejut dengan yang ada di hadapannya.

"I-iya.." Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Hinata hanya bisa diam, melihat lelaki yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya dulu itu kini berada didepan matanya. Masih ingat dengan jelas dimana saat Hinata langsung kabur setelah Kiba menyatakan perasaannya. Dan esoknya saat Hinata ingin memberi jawaban, Kiba sudah pindah sekolah. Masa lalu yang kini mulai bangun kembali di ingatan Hinata.

"Oh, begitu.." Kiba tersenyum canggung.

Gaara sendiri hanya bisa menatap keadaan canggung diantara keduanya yang sama sekali terlihat jelas dari gerak-gerik mereka berdua.

"Sudah cukup reuninya! Ayo mulai pestanya!" Seru Naruto mengambir sebotol arak dan menuangkannya ke gelas.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai saja." Ujar Shikamaru ikut menuangkan secangkir arak.

"Yosh! Aku mulai bersemangat!"

* * *

Hampir 4 jam mereka berada di restoran itu dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Hinata yang satu-satunya tidak ikut minum hanya bisa diam melihat semua sudah mabuk dan Temari yang juga setengah mabuk.

"Hinata, aku akan antar Shikamaru dan Kiba. Tolong jaga Gaara." Ujar Temari dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah di parkiran mobil.

"I-iya! Hati-hati, Temari-nee!" Seru Hinata melihat Temari mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan melesat perlahan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang dengan Sasuke, ayo Sasuke!" Naruto segera menggelayut di pundak Sasuke dan memasuki mobil lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Aku pergi dulu Gaara!" Seru Sasuke sebelum melesatkan mobilnya ke jalan raya.

Gaara sendiri segera memasuk mobilnya diikuti Hinata. Gaara yang tampak sudah biasa minum itu hanya bisa memijat-mijat keningnya yang tampak pusing saat itu. Dengan segera Gaara meminum air putih di botol yang berada di sampingnya untuk mengurangi mabuknya.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir melihat wajah Gaara yang sudah memerah dengan matanya yang tampak sendu.

"Ah, tenang saja." Gaara lalu menyalakan mobilnya dan mengambil sekotak rokok didalam kantongnya.

"Ga-gaara-kun! Jangan merokok! Kau masih mabuk!" Seru Hinata segera mengambil kotak rokok Gaara dan menyembunyikannya di genggaman tangan mungilnya.

"Aku akan merasa baikkan jika merokok. Cepat berikan, Hinata." Ujar Gaara sinis dan segera merebut kembali kotak putih itu dari tangan Hinata. Dengan cepat Gaara mengambil seputung rokok dan menyalakannya. "tunggu sampai aku agak enakkan." Gaara menghisap putung rokoknya dan tetap bersandar di setir mobilnya.

"Kau benar-benar mabuk Gaara-kun! Kau tahu aku tidak tahan dengan asap rokok!" Seru Hinata lagi tampak kesal dengan asap rokok yang menyelimuti dalam mobil. Dengan segera Hinata keluar dari mobil Gaara.

"Hinata!" Gaara yang keluar dari mobilnya segera kearah sisi kanan mobil tempat dimana Hinata berada. "Kenapa kau keluar?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan asap rokok." Jelas Hinata sebal, entah karena pengaruh sake yang ia minum atau apa, Hinata merasa amarahnya menaik. "Buang rokokmu. Jangan pernah merokok lagi, meskipun aku tidak ada!"

Mendengar hal itu, Gaara menatap rokok yang berada dibibirnya dan segera membuangnya. "bibirku gatal kalau tidak merokok." Jelas Gaara yang langsung mendekati Hinata. "Jadi, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti merokok. Tidak akan."

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata segera menatap Gaara kesal. " Kau bisa mati kalau terus merokok!" Seru Hinata tampak benci dengan kebiasaan lelaki didepannya saat itu.

"Yah, kalau mati, mati saja. Toh, rokok hanya untuk menyenangkan lidahku saja. Aku tidak akan mati karena rokok." Gaara menjawabnya enteng, tampak mabuknya sedikit berkurang.

Menadapat jawaban seperti itu, Hinata segera membuka pintu mobil dan mengambil kotak rokok milik Gaara. Tampak 20 batang rokok didalamnya masih segar untuk disantap Gaara nanti.

"Kalau begitu, ajari aku. A-aku.. ingin buktikan apa perkataan Gaara-kun benar." Hinata lalu membuka kotak rokok ditangannya dan mengambil 5 batang rokok dan memasukkannya sekaligus ke mulutnya. Melihat hal itu Gaara langsung menarik tangan Hinata yang hendak menyalakan pematik ke arah rokok yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Kau gila!? Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu merokok!" Seru Gaara kaget dan langsung melempar seluruh isi rokok di bibir Hinata.

"Kau sendiri apa aku memperbolehkanmu!?" Balas Hinata yang tampaknya mulai sedikit mabuk. Dengan segera Hinata kembali memasukan 5 putung rokok dibibirnya. "Berapa banyak rokok yang sudah kau habiskan? Aku akan mencobanya dan membuktikan ucapan Gaara-kun itu benar."

"Hinata.." Hinata lalu mencoba kembali menyalakan pematik di tangannya yang langsung ditepis oleh kelakuan Hinata, Gaara segera menghela nafasnya panjang dan memegang tangan Hinata erat.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan merokok lagi! Hentikan kegilaanmu. Kau benar-benar sudah mabuk."

Hinata menatap Gaara terkejut. Ia segera mengeluarkan rokok dibibirnya dan melemparnya disertai kotak rokok ditangannya. "kau janji?"

"Haaah... aku janji!" Gaara lalu segera mengusapkan jaketnya di bibir Hinata. "Kau benar-benar mau merusak jantungku, hah? Jantungku bisa rusak bukan karena rokok, tapi kelakuanmu, paham?!"

"Ma-maaf.. Gaara-kun.." Hinata menunduk dalam menyadari kelakuannya.

"Sudahlah, berkatmu mabukku benar-benar hilang." Seru Gaara setengah kesal. "Masuk mobil. Kita pulang sekarang."

"Ah, ba-baik!"

* * *

Pagi yang biasanya ramai dengan riuhnya Gaara dan Hinata untuk berangkat bekerja tampak tidak ada saat ini. Melihat bahwa hari ini hari minggu dan masih suasana tahun baru. Gaara sendiri masih tertidur pulas sedangkan Hinata sudah sibuk membereskan rumahnya yang berantakan dengan dokumen-dokumen kerja milik Gaara yang tergeletak di meja dan lantai.

"sepertinya sudah sembuh." Bisik Hinata melihat luka-lukanya sudah terlihat membaik yang artinya ia sudah bisa kembali bekerja.

"Hinata!" Panggil Gaara dari kamar yang segera disambut Hinata cepat memasuki kamarnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata bingung. Dilihatnya Gaara baru benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya. Tampak lelaki dengan dada bidangnya yang terbuka masih tampak bermata sayu di atas kasur.

"Pundakku tidak bisa digerakkan. Tolong ambilkan ponselku untuk menghubungi Temari." Ujar Gaara tampak menahan kesakitan.

"Eh? Benarkah? Ini karena kau kebanyakan menyetir! Dan lagi, kau demam!" ujar Hinata menuju ke arah Gaara seraya menyentuh kening dan menyentuh pundak Gaara yang masih dibalut perban perlahan. "pundakmu bertambah membengkak. Apa kau yakin tulangmu tidak apa?"

"Yah, Shikamaru bilang tulangku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin memang karena aku terlalu memaksakan untuk menyetir." Ujar Gaara sedikit kesal dengan dirinya yang lemah. "Hubungi Temari, suruh dia merawatku."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Cepat hubungi dia." Gaara memandang Hinata bingung.

"Tidak usah. Bi-biar aku yang merawatmu." Ucap Hinata malu-malu. Hinata lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Ka-kamu mau makan apa?" Tanya Hinata lagi menahan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Hm..apa saja." Gaara kembali menutupi tubuhnya yang panas dengan selimut di kasur.

"Aku akan memasak dan mengkompres biar panasmu turun. A-apa kau butuh sesuatu? Minum atau barang yang kau perlukan?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Gaara yang sudah menutup matanya untuk kembali tertidur.

"B-baiklah. Hari ini kau istirahat!"

Dengan cepat Hinata segera menuju ke dapur dan mulai memasak bubur. Selagi menunggu buburnya matang, Hinata dengan cekatan mengambil air es dan air hangat untuk membasuh tubuh Gaara. Setelah mempersiapkan handuk kecil, Hinata kembali memasuki kamar dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Dilihatnya Gaara sudah kembali tertidur.

"Ga-gaara-kun, bangunlah.."

"Ngh.. Ada apa?" tanya Gaara mulai sadar.

"Karena kau demam, jadi akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak mandi dulu. Tapi, biarkan aku membasuh tubuhmu. Kau keringatan."

"Terserah, aku juga tidak bisa menggerakan pundakku," Gaara lalu melirik mata Hinata dan tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"I-ini karena kamarnya panas! a-apa pendingin ruangannya aku nyalakan? Ah, ta-tapi kau sedang demam.." jawab Hinata gugup seraya mengusapkan handuk kecil di lengan Gaara.

"Hmmm..." Gaara lagi-lagi menatap mata Hinata dan kembali bersandar di bantalnya. "Hei, Sasuke bicara apa padamu?"

Mendengar ucapan Gaara, Hinata segera memandangnya kaget. " Eh? ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Pintu masuk tidak jauh dari meja kita. Aku bisa melihatnya." ulas Gaara datar.

"E-ehm, dia memintaku menjadi manajer disana. Di pe-perusahaannya." jawab Hinata jujur, menyadari lambat laun dia harus berkonsultasi mengenai hal ini.

"Oh, coba saja."

"Eh? ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata sedikit bingung mendengar Gaara setuju dengan ucapannya kali ini.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa lagi bekerja di perusahaanku, kau sendiri tahu kenapa. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Ujar Gaara memberi masukkan seadanya.

"Benar juga.."

"Baiklah, besok kau temui dia." Gaara lalu kembali memasang selimut di tubuhnya setelah Hinata selesai membasuh tubuhnya. "Bawakan aku makanan. Aku lapar."

"Ba-baik!" Dengan cepat Hinata segera bergegas keluar kamar dan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Gaara yang kini langsung berkutat dengan ponselnya tampak menelepon seseorang.

"Halo." ucap Gaara datar di telepon, masih tetap bersandar di kasurnya.

"Ga-gaara? tumben sekali kau meneleponku." Ujar sang penerima telepon dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Hei, Sasuke. Cepat juga gerakmu. Sampai Istriku sendiri kau buat jadi tumbal." ujar Gaara sinis.

"H-hoi, apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

"Dengan adanya istriku di perusahaanmu, sudah pasti perusahaanku tidak bisa melepas hubungan antar perusahaan milikmu. Itu pasti perkiraanmu, kan?" tebak Gaara tepat sasaran.

"Apa? Aku tidak berpikir begitu.." jawab Sasuke mulai goyah.

"Hinata akan bergabung denganmu. Tapi, tidak berarti hubungan antara perusahaan kita tidak akan putus. Karena kau tahu aku akan memutuskan aliansi denganmu, kau berusaha menjadikan Hinata sebagai alasan, kan?"

"Gaara sialan.. Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu!"

"O,ya? Aku tidak peduli Hinata masuk perusahaan apapun. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sabaku. Jadi, kau salah sasaran, Sasuke."

"Heh, berani juga bicaramu, Gaara." jawab Sasuke mulai percaya diri. "Kau masih meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa Hinata bukan siapa-siapa hanya karena kalian menikah secara paksa."

"Kenapa? Lakukan sesukamu." Gaara lalu semakin merendahkan suaranya. "Tapi kuharap kau tidak menyentuh Istriku. kau pasti tahu akibatnya, 'kan?" dengan segera Gaara menutup ponselnya saat mendengar langkah kaki Hinata mendekat.

"Gaara-kun? kau bicara dengan seseorang?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Yah, teman kerja. " ucap Gaara datar dengan wajah penuh makna.

* * *

"Selamat datang di perusahaan Uchiha." sambut Sasuke saat melihat Hinata sudah keringat dingin melihat banyaknya wajah baru yang ia temui hari itu.

"A-ano, Sasuke-san, apa tidak apa-apa aku langsung bekerja sebagai manajer?" tanya Hinta tak enak hati mengingat diriya pun tidak ikut tes dan interview.

"Ya, tenang saja. Kau kan rekomendasi dari Perusahaan Sabaku, jadi tenang saja." ujar Sasuke berusaha menenangkan hati Hinata yang masih menciut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena ini hari pertama aku bekerja, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Hinata melihat mejanya masih kosong.

"Seperti tugas biasa, mengecek dan mengkordinir para karyawan. Mengecek kontrak-kontrak serta surat yang datang. Aku yakin kau pasti lebih paham tentang itu." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengecek dokumen di tangannya. "Apa kau mau kuajak keliling perusahaan terlebih dahulu?"

"Ti-tidak perlu! Aku akan melakukannya sendiri." ujar Hinata enggan.

"Baiklah, Matsuri, masuklah!" seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan paras manis memasuki ruangan itu sesaat setelah mendengar suara Sasuke. "Matsuri adalah salah satu bawahanku. Dia juga pernah bekerja di perusahaan Sabaku."

"Ah, salam kenal!" Hinata langsung membungkuk melihat Matsuri tersenyum datar.

"Entah kau masih ingat atau tidak, tapi kita pernah bertemu. Baiklah, kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, silahkan memanggilku." jawab Matsuri sopan.

"Te-terimakasih!"

Beberapa saat setelah berbeincang dengan Sasuke, Hinata kembali ke mejanya dan segera melihat data-data di dalam dokumen mengenai perusahaan Uchiha.

"Ah, hebat.. jalur perkembangan perusahaan ini berkembang sangat pesat." ucap Hinata pelan melihat kertas putih di tangannya itu. "Tapi, masih belum bisa dibandingkan dengan perusahaan Gaara-kun." pikirnya dalam hati.

"Hinata-san, apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" Matsuri yang memasuki ruangan pribadi Hinata segera menaruh teh di atas meja perlahan.

"Ah, aku masih membaca dokumen tentang perusahaan ini." jelas Hinata.

"Kalau ada yang tidak kau pahami, jangan segan bertanya." Matsuri membungkuk cepat dan segera kembali keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Pukul 10 malam, Hinata yang sudah selesai membaca tumpukkan dokumen tersebut segera mengerjakan tugasnya untuk menganalisis kembali produk yang diperkirakan oleh perusahaan Uchiha untuk di produksi. Dengan cekatan Hinata menuliskan poin-poin penting yang perlu diperhatikan dan segera mensortirnya cepat.

"Hanya tinggal menyerahkan ini pada Sasuke-san." bisiknya pelan setelah memasukan tumpukan kertas kedalam sebuah dokumen. Dengan segera Hinata menuju ruangan Sasuke dan memasukinya. Dilihatnya Sasuke juga sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen di mejanya.

"Ah, Hinata! Kau sudah selesai mensortir dokumen yang aku minta?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, semuanya sudah kuanalisis." ujar Hinata pelan.

"Sebelum kau pergi, boleh kutanya sesuatu?" Sasuke mendelik kearah mata Hinata dan tersenyum dingin.

"A-apa?"

Sasuke lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di hadapan Hinata yang memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan demi perlahan.

"Kenapa kau menjauh?" tanya Sasuke mulai memojokkan Hinata di sudut tembok.

"Ti-tidak..Apa yang mau anda tanyakan?" tanya Hinata sopan mengingat Sasuke adalah atasannya kali ini.

"Kenapa kau menolak lamaranku?"

"Eh?"

Hinata memandang Sasuke bingung.

'Kapan? Kapan ada nama Uchiha saat itu?' pikir Hinata bingung.

Hinata ingat benar terakhir kalinya surat lamaran yang datang hanyalah milik Gaara salah satu anak dari keluarga perusahaan yang Hinata ingat benar itu bukanlah bernama Uchiha.

"Ka-kapan kau mengirimnya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tepat saat kau bertemu dengan Gaara pertama kali." Jelas Sasuke sedikit kesal. "Padahal saat itu kau belum menikah dengan Gaara dan bisa menerima lamaranku."

Hinata hanya menunduk dalam, ingat betul perkataan Ayahnya bahwa Temari meminta seluruh dokumen yang melamarnya dan sudah pasti dokumen itu tidak pernah Ia lihat melainkan ada di tangan Temari saat ini. Dengan takut-takut Hinata segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang hanya berjarak 10 cm dari hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah melihat surat lamaran darimu.." jawab Hinata pelan, sepelan mungkin agar tidak membuat lelaki didepannya marah.

Tapi tampaknya, Sasuke yang sudah naik darah tidak bisa menahan lagi emosinya dan segera mendorong Hinata ke atas mejanya. Membuat tubuh gadis itu segera terbaring diatas meja. Sasuke yang berada diatasnya segera mengikat pergelangan Hinata dengan dasinya dan segera menahan tubuh Hinata yang memberontak.

"Sasuke-san! Ke-kenapa kau jadi marah?" Seru Hinata takut melihat wajah dingin Sasuke tampak lebih menakutkan dari pertama kali bertemu.

"Kau tahu pertama kali kita bertemu bagaimana perasaanku? Melihat gadis yang aku lamar malah muncul sebagai istri dari sahabatku sendiri?" Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Hinata kasar. "Gaara sendiri mengira kalau aku ingin menjahtukan perusahaannya dengan merekrutmu. Tidak berpikir bahwa dirimu sendiri yang aku inginkan. Memang bodoh. Tapi untung dia menerimanya, hal ini sudah ku tunggu sejak lama."

"Sa-sasuke-san..kau kejam." Ujar Hinata. Air matanya sudah mulai mengalir merasa sakitnya pergelangan tangannya saat itu.

"Coba pikirkan, kira-kira bagaimana perasaan Gaara kalau tahu Istrinya berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya?" Sasuke tersenyum licik. "Apalagi mengetahui kalau dia sudah dinodai."

Mendengar hal itu Hinata segera memberontak kasar. "Lepaskan aku! Kumohon!" Serunya sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak akan ada yang dengar. Ruanganku kubuat kedap suara. Apalagi ini lantai teratas yang hanya dikhusukan untuk diriku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menarik kemeja Hinata kencang hingga terobek. "Ah, kemejamu robek. Kau tidak bisa keluar sambil telanjang, 'kan?"

"Licik!" Seru Hinata kencang. Tidak peduli dengan seruan Hinata Sasuke segera menutup mulut Hinata dengan saputangannya membuat Hinata tidak bisa berteriak. Tubuh Sasuke yang berada di atasnya menyulitkan Hinata kini untuk bergerak meski berontak. Tenaga Hinata tidak akan mampu melawan lelaki yang merupakan salah satu tim Gaara dulu yang terkenal suka berkelahi. Merasa tidak berdaya, dan tidak ada gunanya untuk berontak, lama-kelamaan Hinata mulai pasrah dan hanya bisa menangis.

"Hm.. kau memang benar-benar manis, Hinata." Sasuke menyentuh pipi Hinata yang sudah basah dengan air matanya dan segera melepas kemeja Hinata menampakkan kulitnya yang putih. "Kau pasti berpikir Gaara akan menolongmu, sayang sekali.. semua orang disini adalah bawahanku."

"Hmmph..." Hinata mencoba berteriak dengan mulutnya yang sudah terpenuhi oleh saputangan hitam milik Sasuke saat itu. Kedua kakinya yang tertahan dengan tubuh Sasuke mencoba bergerak meski hasilnya nihil, kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan lelaki berambut hitam didepannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Toh, pada akhirnya kau akan memilihku, bukan begitu?" Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata untuk lebih mendekat ke wajahnya. "Setidaknya, bagaimana kalau berikan padaku ciuman selamat datang?"

Sasuke dengan perlahan menarik saputangan di mulut Hinata dan melemparnya ke arah lantai. "Hmm.. kenapa kau tidak langsung berteriak? berusaha tetap bersikap santai atau malah kau sendiri yang ingin?"

Dengan takut-takut, Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam. "Aku.. meski baru bicara denganmu beberapa kali, a-aku yakin.. walau kau bersikap seperti ini, Sasuke-san adalah o-orang yang baik."

Kata-kata Hinata saat itu segera menusuk hati Sasuke. Entah gila atau apa, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar ada orang yang memujinya 'baik'. Jangankan wanita, sahabat Sasuke sendiripun merasa geli bilang Sasuke adalah orang baik terkecuali Naruto yang memang sudah mengenal Sasuke dari kecil.

"Jangan bercanda, kau mau memintaku untuk melepaskanmu, hah?" Sasuke tertawa sinis dan mencengkram wajah Hinata kencang. "Memangnya kau tahu apa tentangku?! Jangan katakan hal itu, hanya karena kau mengasihiniku!"

"Tapi!" Hinata berseru kencang membuat Sasuke menghentikkan bicaranya. "Tapi.. jika Sasuke benar-benar jahat, kau pasti tidak akan mengulur waktu selama ini dan langsung melukaiku. Tapi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak melukaiku, bahkan saat mendorongku ke atas mejapun, Sasuke menahan tubuhku dengan tanganmu terlebih dahulu agar tubuhku tidak terkena sudut meja, 'kan?" ujar Hinata detail mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

Tepat sasaran, Sasuke mulai menjauh dari tubuh Hinata dan segera berdiri. "Apa-apaan kau, bicara seolah-olah seluruh hal di dunia hal ini .." Sasuke mendecih kesal dan menarik tubuh Hinata yang masih terbaring di atas meja untuk berdiri.

"Sa-sasuke..san?"  
Hinata memandang Sasuke yang membuka tali di pergelangan tangannya dan membersihkan wajah Hinata dengan saputangan yang berada dalam kantung celananya.

"Rasanya aku sedikit mengerti kenapa Gaara sampai setengah mati menjagamu." Sasuke mengusapkan saputangan putih itu di pipi Hinata yang basah karena tangisan tadi.

"A-ano.." Hinata masih memandang Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Kau pasti kaget karena kejadian tadi, kan? Maaf. Aku lepas kontrol. Kau tidak mau disentuh olehku, padahal saat tahun baru saat itu, kau tampak tidak menolak sama sekali perlakuan Gaara yang menyentuhmu beberapa kali." Sasuke merapihkan rambut Hinata dan kembali duduk di atas kursinya. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya, kan?"

"Eh? 'Su-suka'?" Hinata memandang Sasuke kaget. Pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata hanyalah sebuah pernikahan paksa dan dorongan dari orang tua masing-masing. Mana mungkin Hinata menyukai Gaara, seorang lelaki kasar yang pertama kali merebut ciuman pertamanya? tidak mungkin.

"Ya, terlihat jelas."

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Gaara-kun sendiri bilang langsung padamu kalau dia menganggapnya serupa dengan sandiwara, 'kan?" koreksi Hinata mengingat bagaimana perayaan ulang tahunnya kemarin menjadi kelam.

"Ah, ternyata kau dengar?" Sasuke yang ikut mengingatnya tersenyum tipis dan menatap Hinata jeli. "Cemburu? Wanita selalu begitu."

"T-tidak! Aku hanya sedikit kesal dengan ucapannya."

"Beda tipis, 'kan? Yah, setidaknya kau sudah tahu perasaanmu pada Gaara, 'kan? Tunjukkan atau bilang saja padanya kalau kau menyukainya. Dengan begitu, pikiran kolot kalian tentang pernikahaan yang dipaksakan akan hilang." saran Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, Gaara-kun sendiri tidak pernah menyukaiku. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan diriku." ucap Hinata klise mengingat Gaara selalu cuek dengan dirinya.

"O,ya? Sebagai permintaan maafku karena kejadian tadi, bagaimana kalau kita coba?" Sasuke tersenyum jahil dan memencet angka-angka diponselnya dan kembali menuju ke arah Hinata.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan lagi, Sasuke-san?" Hinata memandang Sasuke takut. Wajahnya kembali menjadi wajah dingin semula. Dengan cepat Sasuke menjatuhkan Hinata di lantai dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata.

"Ah, diangkat." bisik Sasuke melihat layar ponselnya. "Yo, Gaara. Kau katakan padaku kalau Hinata tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sabaku, bukan? Jadi rasanya boleh saja kalau aku menyentuhnya sedikit, 'kan?" Sasuke lalu dengan sigap mencium tengkuk Hinata membuatnya segera berteriak kencang.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Sasuke-san!"

"Ah, gadis ini benar-benar kuat. Betul begitu, 'kan.. Gaara?" Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat Hinata yang menganggapnya serius. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Sasuke melihat kembali layar ponselnya cepat. "Ah, dimatikan, sialan.."

"Sa-sasuke-san.. Kenapa.."

Sasuke lalu segera kembali berdiri dan menarik Hinata untuk ikut berdiri. "Karena jika aku tidak berlaku seperti ini, teriakkanmu akan seperti dibuat-buat, 'kan?"

"Kau.. baik tapi kejam." Hinata memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Hmp.. apa-apaan katamu itu. Memangnya aku ini apa, hah?" Sasuke lalu menuju ke arah sofa di sudut ruangan bersama Hinata dan duduk bersamanya. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa lagi, aku janji."

"Ah.. Iya." Hinata memandang wajah Sasuke seraya tersenyum simpul. "Kau benar-benar orang baik."

"Ah? Ja-jangan katakan kata-kata menjijikan itu lagi. Aku jadi sedikit muak kalau dikatakan terus menerus." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau harus tahu kalau aku benar-benar pernah menyukaimu, karena itu aku melamarmu."

Mendengar kenyataan itu, Hinata segera mengangguk cepat. "Aku tahu, kau sudah mengatakan hal itu, kan? Kalau kau mengirimkan lamaran padaku."

"Kau.. kau benar-benar polos. Aku tidak sanggup lagi berada di dekatmu." Ucap Sasuke mulai merasa tidak tahan dengan kebaikan Hinata. "Pergilah, Gaara tidak membalas ucapanku dan malah mematikan teleponnya. Aku yakin dia tidak peduli. Ayo, kerjaanmu sudah selesai, kan? Aku antar kau pulang."

"Ba-baik!"

Belum sempat Hinata dan Sasuke melangkah keluar, tiba-tiba listrik padam, membuat ruangan Sasuke gelap gulita. Gelapnya malam saat itu, membuat tak satupun cahaya merasuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Sialan, pasti rusak lagi, sudah kubilang pada Matsuri untuk meminta petugas listrik." keluh Sasuke dalam Hati. "Hinata, mendekatlah padaku!" seru Sasuke kencang menyadari Hinata tak berada di sampingnya.

"Hinata? Kau bisa melihatku?" ujar Sasuke bingung. Ia buka ponselnya untuk dijadikan penerang disekitarnya. Dilihatnya Hinata sedang terduduk di pojok tembok seraya melipat kedua kakinya rapat. "Hinata? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Sasuke melihat wajah serta pandangan Hinata yang tampak kosong , wajah serta tubuhnya kaku untuk digerakkan. Merasa panik, dengan segera Sasuke mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya. "Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bunuh.." ucap gadis itu pelan. sangat pelan.

"Eh?"

"Bunuh aku.. Kumohon! Bunuh aku!" Seru hinata seraya menarik tangan Sasuke erat. "Kumohon, bunuh aku!"

"W-woi.. Hinata, kau kenapa?!" Sasuke segera menepis tangannya dan menarik Hinata untuk berdiri. "Hoi! Sadarlah! Ini hanya pemadaman listrik." ucap Sasuke semakin bingung.

"Bunuh, aku harus membunuh diriku. Kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak akan bisa dimaafkan." bisik Hinata pelan. Ia lalu segera berlari ke arah jendela ruangan tersebut yang langsung mengarah ke jalanan. Dengan segera Hinata mengangkat kursi dan melemparnya membuat kaca tersebut hancur.

"Hinata! Kau gila? Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke menahan tubuh Hinata yang mulai berjalan ke pingir jendela yang sudah terbuka. Beberapa langkah saja Hinata berjalan, sudah pasti dia akan terjun bebeas dari lantai 24 itu.

"Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara, tapi tampak melompat dari sini akan lebih mudah." Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kerasukan, Hinata?!" Sasuke melempar tubuh Hinata yang berusaha berjalan menuju ke sudut ruangan dan berlari untuk menahannya di pojokkan. "Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sampai listrik kembali menyala."

"Hm.. kau.. menganggu." bisik Hinata lagi. Dengan cepat Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke kencang. Dan mengambil serpihan kaca yang pecah disebelahnya. "Jangan mendekat, atau aku akan membunuhmu."

"Hinata.."

Hinata lalu perlahan menuju ke arah jendela dan menatap lalu lalang jalanan di bawahnya.

"Hinata! Hentikan!" Ujar Sasuke takut melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Menakutkan.." Hinata kembali mundur dari jendela dan memandang Sasuke. "Hei, rasanya tidak menyakitkan kalau mati hanya karena hal yang sekejap saja. Lebih baik kalau aku melukai tubuh ini dan menusukkan kaca ini dileherku. Dengan begitu, dosaku dapat termaafkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap mata indigo milik Hinata lekat. "Jangan macam-macam, Hinata."

"Cukup.." merasa suara Sasuke mengusik dirinya, Hinata segera berjalan ke Sasuke dan dengan cepat Ia arahkan pecahan kaca yang berada di genggamannya ke arah pundak Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tetesan darah yang mengalir tampak membasahi lantai ruangan tersebut, bukan hanya Hinata tapi Sasuke ikut terkejut melihat darah itu mengalir dari telapak tangan seorang lelaki berambut marun dihadapannya.

"Gaara? sejak kapan kau.."

"Aku segera bergegas saat kau meneleponku, tak tahunya disini juga listrik padam. Kau harus tahu kalau wanita ini phobia terhadap gelap, dan tidak bisa mengkontrol dirinya." jelas Gaara pelan tidak peduli telapak tangannya yang menggenggam erat pecahan kaca itu sedang mengalir darah segar.

"Pergi! Pergi dari sini!" Seru Hinata kencang.

Gaara yang melihat hal itu segera menarik pecahan kaca di tangannya dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Dengan cepat Ia mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang langsung memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Hinata memukul-mukul pundak Gaara kencang. Tidak peduli bahwa laki-laki yang mengangkatnya saat itu adalah suaminya.

"Sasuke, aku akan membawanya ke mobil. Aku serahkan padamu, masalah kacanya, telepon saja Temari berapa kerugianmu."

"T-tidak perlu. Kabari saja bagaimana Hinata." ucap Sasuke prihatin. "Maaf, Gaara."

"Tenang saja, ini juga salahku yang tidak memperhatikannya. Aku pergi dulu."

* * *

Dengan perlahan Gaara keluar dibantu cahaya ponsel untuk melihat jalanan. Dikarenakan lift tidak menyala, Gaara lagi-lagi harus kembali menuruni anak tangga dari 24 lantai untuk dapat menuju ke parkiran. Dengan pelan Gaara menuruni tangga disertai Hinata yang terus berontak.

"Lepaskan! Kenapa kau menolongku?!"seru Hinata kencang sambil tetap berusaha lepas dari genggaman Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang mau menolongmu? Ini hanya tugasku sebagai suamimu. Setelah sampai di parkiran aku akan membuangmu ditengah jalan." ujar Gaara datar.

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan aku disini!" seru Hinata lagi lebih kencang.

"Diam atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu dari tangga ini menuju lantai paling dasar!" seru Gaara tak kalah kencang. Hinata yang tak bisa melihat karena gelapnya ruangan tangga darurat itu segera menatap kesal.

"Yasudah, jatuhkan aku sekarang!" seru Hinata kesal. Gaara hanya mendelik wajah Hinata yang tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Baiklah.." Gaara lalu tanpa basa-basi melempar tubuh Hinata ke arah tengah diantara lingkaran tangga membuat gadis itu segera terjatuh. "bukankah kau terlalu beruntung mengatakan hal itu saat kita sudah sampai di lantai 1?" ucap Gaara seraya tetap berjalan menuju Hinata yang sedikit kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan kau..sakit sekali." bisik Hinata pelan masih terduduk diatas lantai. Melihat hal itu Gaara lalu berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Sakit? Kalau begitu, kau sudah paham arti kata 'sakit' yang sebenarnya?" ujar Gaara memandang Hinata serius. "Kau selalu berlaku begini saat lampu padam, membuat banyak orang khawatir. Kau hanya terjatuh dari ketinggian beberapa senti, dan kau bilang itu sakit?"

Gaara menarik tangan Hinata untuk menyentuh pundaknya yang terluka. "Apa kau pernah mendengar aku mengatakan kalau luka ini sakit?" Hinata memandang wajah Gaara yang berada dalam kegelapan sedikit takut.

"Kau mau tahu rasa sakitku yang sebenarnya?" ucap Gaara pelan. Dengan segera Gaara langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata erat. "Itu adalah saat aku melihatmu terluka."

"Ga-gaara-kun.." Hinata yang tampak sudah kembali sadar merasakan lehernya mulai basah dengan air mata lelaki disampingnya.

"Kumohon, jangan buat aku khawatir lagi.." ucap Gaara dengan suaranya yang tampak bergetar. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa ciutnya jantungku saat melihatmu tadi?"

"Gaara-kun, maaf..."

"Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kita sedikit menjaga jarak. Karena itu aku memperbolehkanmu bekerja disini."

Mendengar suara Gaara yang terus bergetar, Hinata ikut menangis kencang. "Gaara-kun.. maaf.. maafkan aku,"

"Tapi, saat melihatmu hari ini, aku merasa.. seperti laki-laki brengsek yang paling aku benci. Aku benci pada diriku."

"Ja-jangan bicara begitu! Maaf.. maafkan.. aku," Hinata membalas pelukan Gaara erat. Gaara lalu segera menghapus air matanya dan menatap Hinata.

"Hinata.. bantu aku, untuk mengetahui penyebab ketakutanmu itu."

"Eh?"

"Kita temui.. Hyuuga Neji."

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Lagi lagi ini panjang banget.. tanganku agak pegel juga /nangis/**

**Yeeey, akhirnya hampir mau selesai juga ya /o/  
**

**Terimakasih banyak buat semua yang masih mau mengikuti fic ini ya  
**

**Sebenarnya mungkin masih agak lama jg endingnya karena masih banyak konflik yg belum selesai.  
**

**Jadi, mohon saran ya semuanya! Karena review kalian benar-benar membantuku!  
**

**Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak!  
**

**Mohon maaf dgn keterlambatan updatenya #gugulingan#  
**

**thanks for read dan jangan lupa review ;D**


End file.
